


Cuatro noches

by cs90



Series: Cuatro Noches [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik protector, Erik tiene sentimientos, Jason is seriously creepy, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Matrimonio de conveniencia, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Erik, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sin poderes, Slow Build, Smitten Erik, Stalking, charles es adorable, creepy Jason, seriously, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs90/pseuds/cs90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para saldar las deudas con el juego de su padre, Erik se tiene que casar con un antiguo compañero de instituto, Charles Xavier. Menos mal que el matrimonio solo tiene que durar un año. Erik añade además una condición: ellos solo pueden tener sexo cuatro noches, sino el contrato se romperá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción al español de Four Nights de Theapolis, ella ha sido tan maravillosa de darme permiso para traducirlo y aquí estoy yo. Es mi primera traducción, espero no tener demasiados fallos :)
> 
> Notas de la autora:  
> Esto está basado en un libro que la autora aún no ha leído. Pero leyó el resumen y pensó: “Joder, voy a adaptarlo al Cherik” Porque tiene una debilidad por este tipo de romances, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia sobre matrimonios de conveniencia.

 

 

A los 16 años, Erik aún caminaba desde el instituto a casa. Cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros iban conduciendo, esto era otra de las cosas que lo mantenían en la categoría de “bichos raros”. Aunque él lo prefería así. No había nadie en el instituto que le cayera bien, excepto a veces Emma Frost. Muy de vez en cuando.

Estaba esperando que el semáforo le dejara cruzar, a cinco manzanas de su casa, pensando en las cosas que había en su cocina para prepararse una merienda cuando un flamante descapotable rojo se paró junto a él. El sonido de la música a todo volumen competía con el de la conversación de los pasajeros. Aunque lo intentó, Erik pudo resistirse a mirar para juzgar no sólo por el sonido y verlos.

Raven Darkholme conducía, su cabello rubio brillaba por el sol al igual que sus gafas con forma de corazón cuando ella se giró para mirar a su hermanastro, Charles Xavier, que estaba apretujado contra el respaldo de su asiento. Moira MacTaggert estaba entre ellos, jugando con su cabello y mirada aburrida. Alex Summers y Sean Cassidy estaban apiñados cerca de Charles y siendo la causa principal del alboroto, discutiendo sobre las ventajas de las patatas curvadas y las normales, ambos mirando intermitentemente a Moira, que no estaba interesada. Charles se acomodó en su asiento, riendo, y eso captó la atención de Erik.

—Ey Erik —dijo sonriendo y animado—. ¿Necesitas que te lleven?

—No —contestó

—No tenemos sitio para él, Charles —dijo Raven en tono exasperado.

—Podemos hacer sitio —replicó Charles—. Te puedes sentar en mi regazo o me puedo sentar yo en el tuyo.

—¡Que te den! —espetó Erik, sintiendo como su cuello enrojecía.

Charles lucía desconcertado.

—Eres un cerdo —dijo Raven.

—No pretendía…. —comenzó Charles a decir cuando sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse también.

La luz del semáforo cambió y Raven pisó a fondo el acelerador, provocando que las cabezas de los ocupantes chocaran contra el respaldo, se alejaban dejando atrás una nube de polvo, música y sus voces.

 

El sentimiento acalorado no le abandonó mientras caminaba hasta su casa. Creció aún más cuando su mente le traicionaba imaginando vívidamente el empuje de su redondeado culo en su regazo, restregándose lentamente contra él.

 

Abrió la puerta tan fuerte que rebotó contra la pared. Decidió saltarse la merienda y subir directamente a su cuarto a masturbarse cuando escuchó voces que procedían del salón. Alarmado, cogió su mochila para usarla como escudo o arma, distinguió la voz de su padre y suspiró aliviado. Todo sucedió rápidamente

La calma duró poco y la preocupación se instaló en él. Sus padres trabajaban de 9 a 5 y nunca estaban antes que él en casa. Dejó su mochila caer con un golpe seco y se dirigió al salón.

—¿Papá? —llamó.

Su padre estaba sentado en el desvencijado sofá, con los hombros caídos y una expresión derrotada que Erik jamás había visto. Su madre estaba de pie frente a él, abrazándose a sí misma y agarrando sus codos. Encorvada como si quisiera protegerse.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó en voz baja. El pánico inundó su garganta. ¿Acaso alguno de ellos estaba enfermo? ¿Su padre había engañado a su madre? Él no podía imaginar otra posibilidad. Ni siquiera había sospechado de ello.  Una horda de trolls estallando sobre ellos parecía probable.

—Erik —dijo su madre—. Siéntate.

Su corazón latía frenético, se sentó con cuidado junto a su padre, quien no le miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en la alfombra. Erik creía que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, podía sentir cada latido en todo su cuerpo.

—Jakob —pidió su madre. Erik la miró. No se veía enferma o como si hubiera estado llorando, su expresión preocupada era la única pista que tenía.

—Tengo un problema —dijo su padre con la voz quebrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó Erik. Les miró a ambos—. Por Dios, sólo decidme.

—Tengo una deuda de juego —contestó su padre, quien cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a temblar.

Erik resopló aliviado.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

Su madre le miró de una manera que estaba seguro jamás olvidaría hasta el día de su muerte. Era una mezcla de incredulidad, furia, decepción y reprobación.

—Esto no es un pequeño problema —respondió ella.

—No lo entiendes hijo —agregó su padre, mirándole finalmente, más compasivo—. Y espero por Dios que nunca lo hagas. No quiero que sepas lo que es ser adicto a algo que esta fuera de tu control, o lo que es fallar a tu familia. Decepcionar a la gente a la que has prometido no defraudar.

Miró a su madre, con la barbilla temblorosa.

—Lo siento, Edie. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Su rostro se suavizó, se acercó a él y tomó su cara con ambas manos.

—Lo superaremos, Jakob —dijo esta—. Te lo prometo.

Le besó tiernamente. Erik apartó la mirada un poco asqueado y avergonzado, sin estar seguro de que decir o hacer.

—Danos tiempo para discutir la situación Erik —agregó su madre disculpándole de la incomodidad— Lo hablaremos en la cena.

—Está bien —contestó agradecido de poder escaparse de allí.

Hablaron en la cena y Erik rápidamente supo todos los detalles. Su padre juró una y otra vez que conseguiría ayuda y lo haría por ellos, afirmando su amor por la familia tantas veces que Erik se alegró de terminar la cena para poder volver a su cuarto.

Después de esa conversación, apenas volvió a pensar en las deudas de su padre o en las obligaciones de su familia hasta 15 años después.

 

* * *

 

 

La obra que tenía lugar en el piso superior tenía a Erik rechinando sus dientes constantemente. Llevaban toda la semana y en este momento la migraña de Erik era tan intensa que sentía como el taladro que estaban usando iba directo a su cráneo en vez de a la pared.

—Esto es porque miras de una manera muy intensa y fija las cosas cuando estas enfadado.

Avisó su asistente, Angel, haciendo estallar su chicle apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que vas a tener dolor de cabeza si miras la pantalla cinco horas seguidas como si quisieras desgarrarle las tripas.

—Nada de chicle en la oficina —dijo por segunda vez en ese día Erik.

—Vista cansada —contestó ella—. Deberías  dar paseos alrededor del edificio cada pocas horas.

—Escupe tu chicle o no cobrarás este mes —dijo él, dedicándole la mirada furiosa a ella.

Esta rodó sus ojos y haciendo un elaborado movimiento escupió su chicle dentro de la papelera de la esquina. El chicle voló haciendo un arco perfecto y cayó dentro. Ella levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria.

—Excepcional —comentó él fríamente.

—Me voy a comer y puede que no vuelva —dijo ella girando sobre sus talones y marchándose de allí.

—Prefiero que así sea —contestó, devolvió su atención al proyecto de construcción que estaba frente a él.

Ella lanzó un beso antes de marcharse. Nunca entendió porque ella tenía esa apariencia tan indiferente cuando era de las que llegaban cinco minutos al trabajo sin excepción.

Una pequeña ventana a la derecha en la pantalla de su ordenador le indicó que tenía un nuevo e-mail. Era de una prestigiosa y aplastante bufete de abogados con el que Erik jamás había contactado. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió el mail.

 

Lo leyó. Y luego volvió a leerlo tres veces más.

 

Angel probablemente tenía razón sobre su vista cansada, porque estaba mirando la pantalla tan fijamente que sentía como su cabeza se podía partir. Imprimió el correo, lo guardó en su maletín y agarró la chaqueta de su traje sobre el hombro, cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegó a Zhiglov, Wyngade en Essex en menos de veinte minutos. El viaje no había reducido su estado de nerviosismo y desistió de subir en ascensor para subir las escaleras hasta el sexto piso.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Azazel Zhiglov —dijo al recepcionista de aspecto presumido que estaba tras la mesa.

—Por favor, tome asiento mientras compruebo si está disponible —contestó el chico, señalándole un sillón de piel marrón en la sala de espera. Erik permaneció de pie, mirándole. Incrédulo, se retiró rápidamente.

 

 Esperó impaciente, balanceándose de un pie a otro. Otras tres personas estaban en la sala de espera, pero no les prestó atención, se dedicaba a observar las manecillas del reloj plateado tras el escritorio.

El chico reapareció.

—Sígame si es tan amable señor Lensherr.

Erik no le preguntó como supo su nombre, pero dejó que este le guiara a una oficina con aspecto impersonal, con una magnífica vista de Manhattan. Un hombre alto Ruso le esperaba detrás del escritorio, sonriéndole. Erik le odió al instante.

—Erik Lensherr, imagino —ofreciéndole su mano—, por favor, llámeme Azazel.

—Es preferible eso a lo que estaba pensando llamarle —contestó él, rechazando su mano. Sacó de su maletín el e-mail impreso y lo extendió en la mesa—. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Azazel pareció encantado con su reacción y comenzó a reír, juntando sus manos.

—Sabía que iba a ser uno de mis casos favoritos este año, y me lo has demostrado. Supongo que mostrarme el documento en tu móvil no tendría el mismo efecto dramático como esparcir esos papeles sobre mi mesa, ¿ _da?_

—Explícamelo inmediatamente —insistió Erik ignorando sus palabras.

—Por supuesto —comenzó Azazel sonriendo, tomó asiento y apoyó sus pies en el escritorio. Erik se sentó frente a él.

—No sé si estas al corriente de esto pero, tu padre tenía un grave problema con el juego. El acumuló años de deuda hasta el punto en que no podía hacerse cargo de pagar lo que debía. Empezó a hacer apuestas con otras cosas en vez de con dinero en un desesperado intento de recuperar lo apostado y saldar sus deudas. En gran medida lo consiguió.

Esperó, aún sonriendo, hasta que Erik entre dientes preguntó.

— ¿Y esto?

— ¡Ah! —dijo Azazel—. Esto es una de las que no consiguió.

Erik se tomó un momento para hablar.

—No me puedes estar diciendo que mi padre me…apostó.

—Para ser sinceros —contestó Azazel—. Era un combate de boxeo con excelentes probabilidades. Una apuesta casi segura, en palabras literales. Hubiera sido casi absurdo no apostar, en su posición

—Pero perdió.

—Exacto —contestó Azazel.

—¿Por qué no he sabido de esto antes? —preguntó Erik. Una ola de rabia contra su padre quemaba su pecho, aunque era inútil. De nada servía ahora. Ambos, Edie y él, murieron hace cinco años en un accidente de avión.

Azazel se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente pensó que podría recuperar el dinero antes de que nadie se enterara. Pero como has cumplido treinta….el plazo ha terminado.

Erik apretó los dientes.

—Me niego a casarme con alguien que no haya elegido yo mismo.

—Oh, no es “alguien” cualquiera —dijo Azazel—. Tienes la oportunidad de casarte con lo máximo de esta ciudad, el playboy millonario, la manzana de la Gran Manzana, el mismo Charles Xavier.

Erik le miró fijamente, inmóvil durante un segundo.

— ¿Charles Xavier?

Azazel asintió entusiasmado, ampliando su sonrisa hasta que escucho el suspiro de alivio de Erik, quien se recostó sobre la silla.

—Está bien entonces —dijo él—. Charles nunca se casará conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Azazel frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque le hice algo imperdonable —respondió Erik.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

A los 16, Charles Xavier era pequeño para su edad, y estaba empezando a resignarse al hecho de que podía  ser así para siempre. No le importaba mucho, salvo aquellas ocasiones en las que se daba cuenta que nunca estaría dentro de los estándares de atracción masculina que veía por todas partes, a pesar de ello a la gente parecía gustarle así, por lo que no lo tomaba demasiado en cuenta.

Uno de los pocos pasatiempos que le permitían continuamente disfrutar, de manera casi perfecta, era jugar en el equipo de fútbol del instituto.  Después de uno de los entrenamientos, Charles estaba caminando junto a su equipo hacía el vestuario  para ducharse cuando se dió cuenta que los balones no se habían recogido, algo de lo que se ocupaba normalmente el chico encargado del agua.

Golpeó a Alex en el hombro mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¡Ey! —dijo—. ¿No estaba enfermo Hank?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a por los pelotas —dijo Charles, sonreía anticipándose a la risita de Alex. No se había equivocado—. Te veo luego.

—Recoge las pelotas y manéjalas bien —contestó Alex, dándole una palmada en su hombro.

Eso hizo reír a Charles mientras recogía los balones y los metía en la bolsa. Después de guardarlos, se duchó y vistió. Estaba desenredando los cordones de sus zapatos, una broma probablemente de Sean, que habría encontrado gracioso enredarlos hasta que fueran un ovillo. Charles se estaba levantando cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe.

—Te dije que esto era una estúpida idea.

Se agachó, Charles se quedó congelado ante esa voz y sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso. Era estúpido tener un flechazo por Erik Lehnsherr de entre todas las personas, pero era inútil querer pararlo.

—¡Vamos! —esa era Emma Frost—. ¿No me dijiste lo mucho que odiabas a todos los que hacían deporte?

Charles miró su uniforme empapado en sudor, tirado en el banco próximo a él.

—Si, pero ¿qué vamos a conseguir? —Contestó Erik—. ¿Qué clase de mensaje vamos a mandar si ellos no sabrán quien o porque ha destrozado su vestuario?

Una a una, las taquillas cerca de la entrada al vestuario empezaron a abrirse y escuchó el sonido de las cosas que almacenaban caer al suelo. Charles se sentó, como si fuera una estatua, inmóvil mientras ataba sus cordones y sin saber qué hacer. Emma y Erik empezaron a reír.

—Vale, esto es muy divertido —admitió Erik.

—¿Verdad? Lo sabía —dijo Emma sonando tan contenta como nunca antes, lo cual no era demasiado—. ¡Ey! ¿Dónde crees que estará la taquilla de Xavier?

—¿Por qué? —gruñó Erik. Otra taquilla se abrió y su contenido fue directo al suelo.

—Pensé que podrías oler su ropa interior o algo así.

—¿Qué? —contestó—. ¿Por qué iba a interesarme un bajito, pegajoso, cobarde sabelotodo con esa mandíbula hacia fuera?

Charles se quedó mirando el suelo. Tambaleándose ante él.

—Pensé que estabas tras él, eso es todo —dijo Emma, casualmente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una tela moviéndose, el gruñido de Emma, luego un casco rebotó en la pared en el espacio entre las taquillas donde él se encontraba, como si lo hubiera pateado.

—Me preocupa más cualquiera que haya estado con él, la verdad —respondió Erik—. La única razón por la que cualquiera estaría con Xavier es porque se abre a cualquiera. La única razón por la que la gente pasa tiempo con él es porque tienen una buena oportunidad de que él se la chupe.

La voz de Erik sonaba cada vez más cerca al final de su frase, y él fue descubierto. Sus miradas se encontraron. Charles sabía que tenía los ojos humedecidos, sabía que sus manos estaban apretando el borde del banco y sabía que ambas cosas demostraban su cobardía, pero no podía pensar en que otra cosa hacer.

 

Por unos interminables segundos, ambos se miraron, Erik palidecía lentamente.

 

De manera abrupta, Erik dió la vuelta y se marchó.

—Vamos —dijo de forma brusca.

—¿Eh? —respondió Emma, su voz se escuchaba amortiguada, como si estuviera dentro de la taquilla buscando.

—Hemos acabado aquí —dijo Erik. La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿Erik? —llamó Emma, resonaban sus pisadas en el suelo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y se cerró.

 

Charles estaba solo.

 

* * *

 

 

Concentrado en el desarrollo de la argumentación de sus papeles, Charles ignoró el zumbido constante de su teléfono durante cinco largos minutos antes de rendirse y apartarse del ordenador con un suspiro de frustración.

Era Raven. No le sorprendió.

—Espero que la interrupción valga la pena —dijo de manera correcta pero la irritación se notaba en sus palabras.

—Charles, la abogada está aquí —respondió.

Hubo una pausa durante unos instantes.

—Estaré allí en una hora.

 

* * *

 

 

Por lo general, no solía ser un camino fácil ir desde Columbia hasta Westchester, pero Charles conocía una ruta que adelantaba su viaje en la mitad de tiempo que le llevaba al resto de la gente.

Raven paseaba por el amplio porche cuando Charles se detuvo.

—¡Al fin! —dijo ella, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Recibió su beso en la mejilla y le dio otro a él dejándole la mancha de su pintalabios, se apresuró a limpiarla—. Está en el estudio.

—¿En qué estudio? —preguntó secamente, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Ella ni se molestó en contestarle sabiendo que él ya lo sabía.

La abogada estaba impecablemente vestida, una mujer de rostro serio y que ya estaba de pie cuando él entró.

—Señor Xavier —saludó ella, ofreciendo su mano—, me alegra verle de nuevo.

—Charles, por favor Gwen —insistió él tomando con sus manos la suya—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Y yo voy a seguir ignorándolo —su expresión no varió un ápice—. Un asunto de cierta importancia, me temo.

—Me he dado cuenta —suspiró Charles, hundiéndose en el sillón frente a ella. Raven se sentó sin preguntar en el sofá junto a la abogada—. ¿Qué desastre dejó Kurt durante todo este tiempo?

—Algo que le involucra de manera íntima —contestó ella, abriendo su maletín formal y sacó un fajo de papeles—. ¿Conoce a los Lehnsherr?

La mención de ese nombre dejó a Charles sin habla por un momento.

—Fui al instituto con su hijo, Erik —respondió finalmente. Raven le miraba algo sorprendida—. ¿Cómo….? Ellos no me parecen la clase de personas con las que Kurt se viera involucrado compartiendo aficiones.

—El padre, Jakob Lehnsherr, firmó un acuerdo legal vinculante hace ocho años en relación a una deuda de juego que él había acumulado. El acuerdo fue entre él y Kurt Marko.  En ese momento, Jakob Lehnsherr debía a Kurt Marko 3,4 millones de dólares en deudas de juego.

La cifra dejó a Charles sin respiración. Aún así tendría de todos modos, incluso sólo con su extensa riqueza heredada, pero acordándose de Erik, pisando con orgullo a grandes zancadas el pasillo del instituto con la suela de su bota izquierda despegada, con las escasas ropas que tenía y que repetía cada pocos días, era abrumador.

—En respuesta para perdonarle todas sus deudas pendientes, Jakob Lehnsherr se comprometió a que, si no podía saldar sus deudas por el trigésimo cumpleaños de su hijo, él ofrecería a su hijo en matrimonio con el heredero de la fortuna de los Xavier con la seguridad de que los Lehnsherr pagarían de esta forma, a través de la unión de ambas casas y algunas conexiones que los Lehnsherr tienen con su patrimonio en Alemania.

Reinó el silencio absoluto durante unos minutos hasta que Raven explotó con un:

—¿Esto es una jodida broma?

—Gwen —comenzó a decir Charles, perdido por completo, mientras Raven se levantó.

—¿Acaso es una novela de época? —preguntó—. ¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia? ¿Para Charles? ¿Qué saca él de ello, Gwen?

—Las conexiones alemanas de los Lehnsherr no son nada despreciables, Raven —contestó ella, imperturbable—. Sin valor para ellos, desde luego, pero ¿habéis oído hablar de los Forstnerts cierto?

Tanto Charles como Raven se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron el uno al otro.

—Tal vez le gustaría considerarlo —añadió Gwen, con delicadeza, cerrando su maletín.

—¿Qué pasa con Erik si me niego? —preguntó Charles, apartando su mirada de la de Raven y viendo como Gwen se ponía en pie.

—Te debe el dinero —respondió.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No quiero el dinero. ¿Qué pasa si rechazo esto y le libro de todas las deudas que tenga con nosotros o los demás?

—Todavía seguiría siendo considerado legalmente responsable —le contestó—, sería una pequeña multa, en comparación a todo lo que le debe.

Una pequeña multa era nada, comparado con un matrimonio.

—¿Puedo ver los documentos?-pidió él.

—¡Charles…! —exclamó Raven.

La ignoró y los leyó con mucho cuidado.

Un año. Un año de matrimonio era todo lo que Erik necesitaba y estaría libre de deudas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo—. Si él también lo está.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios, la lectura, los kudos! Eso es lo que me anima a seguir traduciendo y lo que me hace saber si esta historia os gusta tanto como a mi :)

 

—Ah, esa debe ser Gwen Douthart —dijo Azazel, cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó y empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio—. Disculpa que lo coja, pero como se trata de tu caso.

Contestó la llamada, dando respuestas monosilábicas y asintiendo durante unos buenos tres minutos.

—¿Y bien?  —Erik preguntó después que Azazel colgó.

—Xavier está dispuesto a hacerlo —contestó, depositando su móvil en el escritorio y bajando los pies de la mesa hacía el suelo. Se giró para mirar la pantalla de su ordenador—. ¿Comienzo a redactar el contrato inicial? Douthart querrá examinarlo a conciencia, estoy seguro, así que cuanto antes empecemos antes podremos ponernos con las revisiones.

Erik le miraba sin comprender, tenía problemas para entender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

—¿Charles está de acuerdo? —preguntó débilmente—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Mi audición es impecable —dijo Azazel, mientras tecleaba—. Envíame cualquier término o condición que quieras incluir a eso de las cinco de esta tarde. Puedes responder desde el e-mail que te mandé—después de un momento en el que Erik no reaccionaba, volvió a mirarle—. Esa era mi manera de despedirte, así que…

Erik se levantó, a mitad de camino hacia la puerta Azazel agregó:

—Tu maletín y el abrigo —dijo—. No te olvides de ellos.

 

Tras recoger sus cosas aún sin asimilarlo, Erik bajó por las escaleras hacía el vestíbulo, yendo mucho más lento que a la subida. Caminó sin rumbo entre las calles atestadas, chocando contra hombros y codos de personas sin darse cuenta y ni siquiera importarle.

Su teléfono sonaba estridente. Miró quien era.

—¿Si, Angel? —contestó.

—No estás en la oficina —respondió, sonando perpleja—. ¿Te estás muriendo o algo así?

Un letrero verde luminoso de un bar captó su atención, el neón brillaba aunque estuvieran bajo el sol de mediodía de principios del verano.

—Algo así —contestó y colgó sin decir más palabras.

 

Dejó caer su maletín en el suelo, cercano al final de la barra, y dejó la chaqueta de su traje en el asiento junto al suyo. Lo último que quería era un desconocido que pensará que beber a las tres de la tarde daba derecho a mantener una conversación.

—Whiskey en las rocas —pidió Erik, despachando al camarero.

—¿Qué tipo de whiskey? —preguntó el camarero, girándose para señalar las botellas tras él.

—Me da igual —le espetó. A través del espejo del bar pudo ver el reflejo del camarero rodando sus ojos y murmurando un “idiota” mientras  agarraba la botella de Dewar.

Erik asintió en señal de agradecimiento cuando lo recogió. Tomó un largo trago lentamente y se puso a reflexionar sobre la situación.

En mitad de la tercera copa fue cuando se le ocurrió. Y como todas las ideas concebidas en estado de ebriedad, era absolutamente brillante.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿De verdad que todo esto es necesario, Raven? —preguntó Charles con tono afligido, teniendo en cuenta el estudio decorado elaboradamente.

Ella le miró tras la escultura de hielo a la que estaba poniendo los últimos detalles finales.

—Si, es totalmente necesario, Charles. Si me engañas haciéndome pasar por una fiesta de compromiso en la que te casas por conveniencia, entonces puedes enfrentarte a mí mientras busco una salida creativa alternativa.

—Supongo que está en consonancia con lo poco habitual de la situación —reflexionó, cogiendo un sombrero de fiesta brillante plateado—. No voy a ponerme esto.

—Sólo una vez, para las fotos —le convenció ella. Quien dio un paso atrás con su cincel y el martillo y ladeó la cabeza—. Genial. Esto salió mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

—Sí, es precioso —respondió Charles, situándose junto a ella, de espaldas al gran ventanal por el que se veían los jardines de la mansión. El sol que se filtraba se sentía agradable y contrastaba con el aire acondicionado de la casa.

Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que prefería vivir en un apartamento en la ciudad a vivir en Westchester: el lugar era enorme para mantener la temperatura controlada.

Raven frunció el ceño como si él hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. Señaló la escultura de hielo y preguntó:

—¿Qué es?

—Eh… —comenzó a decir. Miró los trozos y las formas del hielo tratando de reconocer algo. Entrecerró los ojos y respondió—. ¿Yo?

Raven se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—¿Un cisne? —lo intentó de nuevo.

—¡Es una rosa! —contestó, mientras agitaba el cincel exasperada.

—Pues claro. Ahora sí que lo veo —mintió él.

—Quería hacer algo sobre la Bella y la Bestia —dijo suspirando, mientras dejaba el martillo caer sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido metálico.

—Eso explica el amarillo —agregó Charles comenzando a entender todo.

—Como el vestido de Bella en el baile —respondió ella emocionada—, y tengo unos aperitivos calientes, un suflé de queso y un pudin flameado.  Ni te vas a creer las veces que he visto “Se nuestro invitado” en YouTube.

—Bueno, tu duro trabajo es una prueba de ello, querida —dijo él envolviendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El timbre sonó a lo lejos—. Esa debe ser Gwen.

—Voy a por el té y la comida —contestó ella. Se separaron en el pasillo y Charles fue a abrir la puerta.

—Me alegro como siempre de verte, Gwen —saludó, llevándola al estudio.

—Quizá quiera reconsiderar sus palabras… —advirtió Gwen. Sus pasos disminuyeron cuando vio todo lo que Raven había preparado. Se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial—… Muy pronto, señor Xavier.

—Lo dudo —le respondió Charles,  tomando asiento en la misma silla que había utilizado en su anterior visita—. Por favor, siéntate. Raven está haciendo té y algo para comer.

 

Conversaron brevemente hasta que Raven regresó y pudieron compartir el té y la comida. Raven se entretuvo sacando fotos con su móvil durante todo el rato, y Charles negándose a ponerse el gorro de fiesta.

—¿Podemos hablar sobre los negocios, señor Xavier? —inquirió Gwen una vez que habían terminado el pudín. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y enseguida sacó su maletín colocándolo sobre el regazo—. El abogado del señor Lehnsherr ha enviado un contrato con…más modificaciones, digamos, de las que yo esperaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Charles, frunciendo el ceño. Depositó su plato vacio en la mesa y lo colocó justo donde estaban cayendo gotas de agua de la escultura empezando a fundirse.

Gwen se aclaró la garganta.

—Un año de matrimonio, acordado. El año comenzará justo en la fecha de la boda y concluirá un año exactamente después de esa ceremonia. En ese momento, el señor Lehnsherr se libera de toda obligación financiera con los Xavier y es libre para disolver la unión, si así lo desea. Durante el matrimonio, el señor Lehnsherr está obligado a responder a conceder cualquier información sobre su linaje y las conexiones que este tiene con su familia.

—Está bien —aceptó él.

—Durante el matrimonio, el señor Lehnsherr aceptará sólo cuatro noches de relación marital. Ni una más. El señor Lehnsherr  sólo aceptará a mantener relaciones maritales si el señor Xavier se lo pide. Cualquier petición que exceda el número de cuatro noches es motivo para la escisión de la unión antes de tiempo y l liberación del señor Lehnsherr de sus obligaciones financieras con los Xavier. Condiciones no negociables.

El silencio se extendió en la sala, Charles fue consciente de que su boca estaba abierta. Observó a Raven con un gesto casi idéntico al suyo.

—¿Él quiere que se lo pida? —preguntó aturdido Charles—. ¿Quiere que ruegue por sexo?

Gwen volvió a aclararse la garganta y continuó.

—Otras condiciones son: que el señor Lehnsherr y el señor Xavier deben compartir la cama durante todo el matrimonio. Se permite sólo un máximo de dos noches consecutivas de ausencia. El señor Lehnsherr es libre de mantener relaciones sexuales con un tercero, si así lo desea. Al señor Xavier no se le permite buscar relaciones sexuales con un tercero. La violación de cualquiera de estas condiciones causará la disolución prematura de la unión y liberará al señor Lehn…

—Sí, sí, sí —interrumpió Charles. Un extraño zumbido le embotó los oídos—. Creo que capto la esencia.

Estaba claro que Erik había diseñado un contrato difícil de cumplir para Charles y que causara como sea posible la ruptura prematura del matrimonio.

Parecía tan ingenuo, pero Charles no se había parado a pensar lo que suponía estar casado con Erik en el aspecto íntimo. Y estos condiciones…

No es que Charles se hubiera ganado la fama de promiscuo, como todas esas personas que disfrutaban más del número de personas con las que se habían acostado, pero a él le gustaba el sexo. Le encantaba, de hecho. Y había habido veces en el pasado que él estaba tan desesperadamente caliente que podía imaginarse fácilmente rogando por ello.

 _Bajito, pegajoso, cobarde sabelotodo._  Esas palabras le hicieron estremecerse y le sirvieron como un cubo de agua fría arrojado sobre su cabeza.

No. Él nunca podría imaginarse a sí mismo mirando a Erik, mirando a un hombre que pensaba ese tipo de cosas de él, que le despreciaba, rogándole por sexo.

—Supongo que es un año de celibato para mí, entonces —dijo débilmente, en un intento de aclarar la situación.

Raven, quien claramente se había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento mientras procesaba todo, tomó eso como señal para decir lo que pensaba.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? —le espetó—. ¡Recházalo! Dile que le jodan, déjale que reúna el dinero para pagar su multa, que es, ¿Cómo cuanto?

Ella miró a Gwen.

—Tres cuartos de millón de dólares —respondió esta—. Aproximadamente.

—Tres cuartos de millón de dólares —repitió Raven, con un poco menos de convicción—. Que pasa. Es problema suyo, no tuyo —se detuvo un momento, respirando furiosa—Él puede engañarte ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿Sabemos acaso a qué se refiere con relación marital? —Preguntó Charles—. Quiero decir, ¿lo define como sexo…

—Uno o ambos eyaculando en presencia del otro —contestó rápidamente Gwen.

Los dientes de Charles resonaron cuando cerró su boca.

—Ah —respondió tímidamente.

—Todo depende de usted, señor Xavier —comenzó ella, pero Charles negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Lo haré —sentenció—. ¿Puedo firmar los papeles ahora? Acabemos de una vez con esto. Raven, por favor —pidió él cuando ella tomaba aire para continuar—. Ya he tomado la decisión.

Ella levantó las manos al aire y se recostó en el sofá.

—¡Muy bien! Es tu funeral, o tu boda, supongo —agregó amargamente.

Gwen extendió el contrato sobre la mesa al lado de los platos vacios. Charles tomó una de sus elegantes plumas y firmó en tres lugares la aceptación de los términos y condiciones del documento. Raven firmó como testigo, aún con gesto disconforme en su cara.

—Creo que lo siguiente debería ser reunirme con Erik en persona —dijo él, esperando a que la tinta se secara—. Debemos discutir sobre la vivienda, planificación de horarios, ese tipo de cosas. Tengo dos conferencias importantes fuera de la ciudad este año que no puedo perderme.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo sobre esto —afirmó Raven, sacudiendo su cabeza y recogiendo los restos de la “fiesta”.

—Es sólo un año —contestó, mientras Gwen recogía el contrato y lo guardaba a buen recaudo—. Estoy seguro que puedo aguantarlo.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

 

Erik aceptó reunirse con Charles en un café a pocas manzanas de la Universidad de Columbia en la tarde siguiente. Charles no estaba orgulloso de reconocerlo pero, lo cierto es que tenía dificultades para concentrarse en responder a todas las preguntas que sus estudiantes  le formulaban en la hora de tutoría que él tenía justo antes de la reunión.

—Me gustaría hablar con la oficina de registro sobre ello —contestó a la chica que apenas había hecho una pausa para respirar durante diez minutos. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en su mano, masajeando su frente—. Ahora, Jessica, odio interrumpirte pero…

—Oh, sólo una pregunta más —pidió ella, pero Charles negó con la cabeza, levantando su mano firmemente.

—Por lo general estaría encantado de continuar con la conversación —dijo, poniéndose en pie incitándola a seguir su ejemplo—. Tus preguntas son importantes para mí, no pienses lo contrario, pero tengo una reunión importante a la que no puedo faltar. Vamos a hablar la próxima semana ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, vale —contestó ella mientras él la guiaba hacía la puerta—. No estoy totalmente segura de entender nuestra próxima tarea, ¿podríamos…

—Por supuesto —respondió agradable, dejándola en el pasillo—, lee con atención de nuevo para refrescar la menoría y hablaremos pronto. Hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar y se apoyó en ella, suspirando desde las profundidades de su alma.  Era jueves, normalmente uno de sus días más tranquilos, y él había esperado llegar a la reunión con Erik fresco y alerta, pero eran apenas las dos y ya se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Bueno. Si se iba de inmediato, tenía una pequeña posibilidad de llegar antes que Erik, lo que aseguraba ser el primero en saludar y empezar a dictar por donde iba a ir la reunión antes de que comenzara.

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar de sus esperanzas, vio a Erik en cuanto dio un paso en la cafetería. De inmediato dio la vuelta y se deslizó entre los nuevos clientes para salir al exterior. Por suerte, Erik no le había visto, su rostro se encontraba absorto en una  discusión entre una joven pareja sentada próxima a él, distinguió las facciones de su mandíbula a la perfección. Charles se metió en el callejón junto a la cafetería, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y recostó su cabeza contra el muro.

—¡Joder! —protestó—. Mierda, mierda, mierda, jodida, joder, jodida mierda.

Una mujer que pasaba por su lado le miró alarmada y aceleró el paso.

Si Erik había sido su tipo mientras estaban en el instituto, ahora era…

El celibato iba a ser mucho, mucho más duro de lo que Charles había imaginado. Respiró hondo y enderezó sus hombros.

—Vamos, viejo amigo —murmuró para sí mismo—. Resiste. Tú puedes hacer esto ¿cierto?

Regresó a la entrada  y le abrió la puerta a una anciana. Le sonrió contestando a su agradecimiento: “Oh gracias, querido” y se acercó a Erik con paso seguro, al Erik que le observaba con mirada de halcón.

—Erik, me alegra verte de nuevo —saludó, ofreciendo su mano. Tras un largo segundo, Erik la estrechó. Su gélido rostro hacía imposible a Charles saber lo que rondaba por su mente, pero sus ojos estaban en llamas, penetrando a Charles con emociones que ni siquiera podía nombrar, pero que causaban un sentimiento abrasador que se aferraba a su columna vertebral. La mirada de Erik se centraba en su cara, observando su pelo, los ojos, sus labios, descendía por su garganta para ver los hombros, el pecho y sus brazos, luego siguió descendiendo hasta quedarse en sus caderas y los muslos hasta regresar a sus ojos de nuevo.

Erik no respondió de inmediato, esperó a que Charles se sentara y que la camarera tomara su pedido.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó finalmente una vez que ella trajo una humeante taza de té junto a la pequeña tetera.

Charles, que había esperado esa pregunta, tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de responder.

—Digamos que tengo un poco de experiencia en eso de pagar las deudas de un padre.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con movimientos cuidadosos para que no sonara al depositarla en el plato.

—En ese sentido, tengo mucha curiosidad en cuanto lo que te ha hecho incluir todas esas…condiciones, al contrato —dijo—. De hecho, se podría decir que te exijo una respuesta.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada directa de Erik. Quien no la apartaba, y tímidamente, Charles pensó que debían parecer idiotas mirándose el uno al otro fijamente sin decirse nada ni moverse durante interminables segundos.

—El matrimonio es un contrato entre dos personas iguales ¿no? —dijo Erik al fin—. Bueno, supuse que… si tuviera que pedir esto de ti con el fin de estar libre de las deudas de mi padre. De una manera, en la que no sería el único prostituyéndose a sí mismo en el nombre de mi familia. Así estamos en desventaja ambos.

Charles respiró hondo.

—Entiendo.

—Me sorprendió que lo firmaras —se sinceró Erik—. Pensé que lo rechazarías.

—No —contestó suavemente Charles, tomando otro sorbo de té—. Como ya te he dicho, creo que entendí un poco demasiado bien tu posición.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo, pero no era incomodo, para su sorpresa.

Charles se aclaró la garganta tras unos instantes y se agachó hacía la bolsa que había traído con él, repleta de libros y papeles para sus distintas clases y proyectos de investigación. Sacó una agenda encuadernada en cuero y un cuaderno.

—La razón principal por la que te pedí que nos reuniéramos es comenzar a discutir algunas de las cosas más importantes —dijo, entretanto buscaba en la agenda el día actual, donde tenía garabateado que tenía reunión con Erik en el intervalo que actualmente ocupaban—. En primer lugar, ¿qué le decimos a la gente?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Erik.

—¿Les decimos la verdad, que es un arreglo temporal y el porqué? ¿O nos inventamos una historia sobre nuestro noviazgo y posterior boda?

—No es asunto de nadie —replicó Erik.

Charles le miró exasperado.

—La gente va a preguntar. Les interesará. ¿Qué vas a decirle a la gente del trabajo, amigos? ¿Y a tu familia?

—No hablo con la gente del trabajo, no tengo amigos y no tengo familia —contestó—. Bastante simple.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —preguntó Charles, confundido.

Erik desvió la mirada.

—Murieron. En un accidente de avión, hace 5 años.

—Oh, Erik, lo siento mucho, muchísimo —contestó emocionado. Resistió el impulso de avanzar su mano a través de la mesa para tomar la suya que descansaba junto a la taza de café.

Erik inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, pero aunque no hables con personas, yo sí que hablo —agregó Charles tras un momento—. Y teniendo en cuenta que explicar toda la situación no es sencillo, sugiero que lo hagamos lo más simple y breve posible. Fuimos juntos al instituto, nos enamoramos y nos distanciamos y tras un tiempo sin saber del otro las circunstancias nos han vuelto a poner en contacto y decidimos casarnos. ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Erik. He hizo un gesto a la camarera para que rellenara su café.

—El siguiente punto importante. ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? Tengo un apartamento en la ciudad, cerca de Columbia, donde enseño… —parpadeó levantando su mirada de las notas que estaba tomando—. Me acabo de dar cuenta, apenas sé nada de ti en la actualidad. ¿Qué haces, donde vives…

—Vivo en Prospect Heights —contestó Erik—. Soy ingeniero de estructuras.

Charles ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —cuestionó—. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que salí de Westchester.

—Siempre supe que quería vivir en la ciudad —dijo, asintiendo en agradecimiento a la camarera que rellenaba su taza—. Así que después de graduarme me presenté a CUNY . Tras la carrera conseguí un trabajo que es en el que sigo estando.

—Esta quizá debería haber sido mi primera pregunta —empezó Charles,  trazando con su dedo el borde del plato, evitando la mirada de Erik—. ¿Hay…algún, alguna pareja que deba saber?

A Erik le tomó unos instantes entender la pregunta.

—No.

—Muy bien —asintió—. Vale, estamos igual. Sólo…tengo que ser sincero, tengo un especial interés en conservar mi apartamento, aunque sólo sea por la molestia de mover todos los libros a otro sitio. Sé que es bastante el camino desde Prospect Heights pero…

—No me importa mudarme —le interrumpió Erik—. No tengo un especial cariño a mi casa.

—Ah —contestó Charles aliviado. Se había quitado un peso de encima. Si Erik iba a ser tan complaciente el resto de su matrimonio, esto iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que se temía—. ¿Y si lo alquilas? Yo podría pagártelo durante todo el año que estés conmigo.

—No quiero tu dinero —contestó bruscamente. Bueno, tal vez no iba a ser un matrimonio tan fácil—. Creo que el acuerdo prenupcial lo dejó bastante claro. No voy a tocar un centavo de tu riqueza. Lo alquilaré.

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo Charles.

Momento tenso entre ellos.

—¿Qué enseñas? —preguntó Erik, sonaba como si tratara de calmar el ambiente.

Charles se emocionó.

—Genética. Es un tema absolutamente fascinante, Erik.

—Siempre te gustaron las ciencias —murmuró Erik, tomando un trago de su taza, sus largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas—, supongo que voy a escuchar un poco de ello el año que pasemos juntos.

Charles tragó secamente. Celibato. Cierto.

—En ese sentido —empezó—. Tengo dos conferencias que no puedo perderme. Una se encuentra en Chicago, la otra en Los Ángeles, sé que tenemos una limitación de dos noches como máximo separados, pero estoy seguro que la de California tomará algo más que eso.

Erik asintió, tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Cuándo es?

—A mediados de septiembre.

Erik se desplazó por su calendario.

—Vale, puedo adaptarme.

—Excelente —contestó Charles, sintiendo que las cosas se ponían en marcha de nuevo—.  ¿Cualquier otro plan o vacaciones que deba tener en cuenta? Raven y yo tratamos de escabullirnos de la ciudad un par de días, pero este año no podrá ser, así que no tengo más imprevistos.

—No —sentenció Erik-

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Charles, volteando la página siguiente de la agenda con un golpe decisivo—. Supongo que el siguiente paso es discutir la fecha de la boda y los detalles de la misma. Boda por la iglesia o la sinagoga. Por mi parte quisiera hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible, si te parece bien. Asimismo, no sé si te importaría que invitara a algunos amigos, si están libres con poca antelación, para que asistan.

Erik no respondió, y Charles levantó la vista para verle mirándole fijamente como si perforase su alma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charles.

—Recuerdas que soy judío —contestó Erik.

Charles sintió el rubor llegando a su rostro.

—Si —dijo.

Erik siguió mirándole fijamente, sus ojos se perdían en su rostro.

—Prefiero ir al juzgado y acabar con esto —dijo finalmente.

—Muy bien —agregó Charles—. ¿Puedo invitar a algunas personas? No más de cincuenta, probablemente.

—¿Cincuenta? —repitió Erik con incredulidad—. No. Eso es demasiado, no.

—¿Qué tal cuarenta?

—No.

—¿Treinta? —preguntó Charles, con algo de súplica esta vez en su voz.

Erik se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Treinta. De acuerdo. Sólo treinta. Averigua donde colocarlas a todas. Yo sólo apareceré en el juzgado y haré mi parte. El resto depende de ti.

—Excelente—dijo Charles—. ¿Qué te parece el siguiente sábado, 13 de junio? ¿Digamos a las 11 de la mañana?

Erik consultó su calendario.

—13 de junio. Está bien.

—13 de junio la fecha de nuestra boda —afirmó Charles, anotándolo en la agenda.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUNY= la universidad de la ciudad de Nueva York  
> Cuando hablo de juzgado estoy traduciendo la palabra court, que realmente sería corte. En mi país es más común hablar de juzgado que de cortes, y en el caso de bodas civiles se habla de registro civil. Así que en este caso lo traduje como juzgado, espero que cada uno, independientemente de la palabra utilizada en su país, entienda que es el sitio al que acudirán a casarse por lo civil. :)
> 
> Gracias por la lectura, coments y kudos! Como siempre, sois geniales :)


	5. Capítulo 5

La semana previa a la boda pasó volando. Charles apenas tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar sobre su próxima boda debido a la acomodación de su apartamento para otro ocupante y los problemas en el trabajo. Había una crisis importante en Columbia y la mayoría de días de Charles se esfumaron en ayudar en proyectos que le habían arrojado a su regazo mientras el resto del mundo entraba en pánico y en consolar a estudiantes de primer año que en las clases de verano perderían su trabajo si no lo presentaban dentro del  plazo prorrogado.

Todo esto provocó que su plan para tener sexo todas las noches previas a la semana de la boda fallara. Solo lo logró una vez; el sábado, una semana antes del día 13, fue a un bar y ligó con una joven muy dispuesta. Pero después de eso, todas las noches fue recibido por la ducha, en la que trataba de controlar sus pensamientos.

 

Así que, cuando el día 12 de junio llegó, se sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en pedazos con cada peldaño que subía hacia la oficina del secretario de la ciudad donde se iba a reunir con Erik para obtener su licencia de matrimonio.

— ¿Has traído el número de confirmación? —fue lo primero que Erik le preguntó en cuanto entró por la puerta—Lo tengo por si acaso no lo has hecho.

—Si. Lo tengo. Te dije que lo traería—contestó tenso Charles. Habían estado intercambiando cortos emails durante toda la semana para atar los cabos sueltos. Erik quería saber si Charles tenía cafetera, o si tenía que traer la suya, ese tipo de cosas. A Charles le recordó cuando fue a la universidad por primera vez y estaba tratando de coordinarse con su compañero de cuarto—No estoy muy seguro de porque me pediste que lo trajera si no confías en mi.

Erik arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo comentarios sobre el estado de ánimo de Charles mientras caminaban juntos hacia la oficina del secretario de la ciudad.

 —Maravilloso—dijo con sequedad al llegar y ver la cola delante de ellos—Justo como quería pasar mí mañana.

—Bueno, me temo que es un mal necesario si te quieres casar—contestó Charles, poniéndose en la cola—O si te tienes que casar, mejor dicho.

 

Después de eso, no hablaron mientras esperaban, ambos pasaban su tiempo mirando los móviles. En un momento, Charles alzó la mirada cuando respondía un correo electrónico y se dio cuenta de lo extraño que lucían Erik y él en comparación al resto de parejas de la fila. El joven y la chica delante de ellos tenían sus brazos alrededor de sus cinturas, y la chica alternaba recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él con aceptar sus besos. Eso provocó una punzada en el corazón de Charles. Nunca había fantaseado sobre el día de su boda, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría imaginado algo más parecido a eso que a como estaba actualmente, con un gran espacio entre los futuros maridos.

La frialdad entre ellos persistió cuando daban su número de confirmación  desde la aplicación on line, pagaron la cuota, mostraron sus documentos y leyeron y firmaron la licencia de matrimonio.

—Ten—dijo Charles, entregándoselo a Erik mientras salían—Parece que estarás más a gusto estando a cargo de esto. Nos vemos mañana a las once.

Erik lo cogió sin mediar palabra y Charles sintió como le seguía mirando mientras se alejaba.

 

Charles miró su reloj mientras se dirigía hacia el metro más cercano. Eran poco mas de las diez, dándole mucha libertad de acción hasta que cumplieran el periodo de 24 horas requerido antes de que la ceremonia pueda tener lugar. Podía tener un provechoso día de trabajo antes de la despedida de soltero con Raven esa noche.

* * *

 

El resto del día transcurrió de un plumazo, y casi antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba caminando cogido del brazo de Raven a la mejor barra que eligió como el lugar más indicado para celebrarlo con un grupo de amigos en común.

Tan pronto como entraron sintieron una estruendosa y acogedora bienvenida, y Charles sintió que su ánimo resurgía.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Raven, observándole de cerca—Ahí está la sonrisa de un hombre a punto de casarse.

—No arruines esto—le contestó valientemente, soltándose de su brazo para aceptar una espumosa cerveza que Alex le metió en la mano, junto con un abrazo apretado.

—El pequeño Charles finalmente ha crecido y va a sentar la cabeza—exclamó Alex con un suspiro exagerado—Pensé que nunca iba a suceder. Bienvenido a la vida de casado, otro recluso más.

—Sigue hablando así y lo asustarás—su marido, Darwin, intervino con una sonrisa relajada. También abrazó a Charles y le dio una palmada en la espalda—No es tan malo, lo prometo. Tienes a alguien más para sacar la basura de vez en cuando, por ejemplo.

— ¡Vaya! Apúntame ahora mismo—dijo Sean, agarrando la cabeza de Charles en una llave y dándole golpes, haciendo que su cerveza le salpicara sobre la muñeca—Con ventajas como esa, creo que voy a empezar a buscar a la señora Cassidy esta noche. Felicidades hombre.

Tras ello, se dirigió hacia una mujer apoyada en la barra y comenzó a flirtear con ella.

Charles reía alegremente, luego tomaba un largo trago de su cerveza y recorría la sala para saludar a otras personas. Pronto la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y Charles no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan contento. La gente le ofrecía bebida tras bebida, le recordaban su propia boda si estaban casados, o como habían conocido a Charles y lo felices que estaban por él.

* * *

 

Unas pocas horas pasaron y la gente empezó a marcharse. En poco tiempo tan solo quedaban Charles, Raven y algunos otros que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para jugar al billar en estado de ebriedad.

—Oh no—dijo Charles a Raven, observando el bar vacio. Se movió muy rápido y casi se cae del taburete. Se enderezó con ambas manos en el borde de la barra—Todo el mundo se está yendo. Estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad de tener sexo durante un año—se inclinó sobre la barra y formó su mejor sonrisa a una mujer rubia que recogía las bebidas para ella y un amigo—Hola querida, ¿sabías que una sola letra del código genético puede determinar el color del pelo, sin que afecte a otros aspectos de la pigmentación? Y la manera en que fue descubierto es absolutamente fascinante...

— ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo o de aburrirme hasta la muerte para poder pedir antes? —preguntó la mujer, divertida—Si es la primera, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que eso.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su colega, Nathan Summers, se acercó con su esposa.

—Charles, lamento interrumpir, pero nos vamos—Él le dio una palmada en el hombro, que casi acaba con la cara de Charles contra la barra—Felicitaciones por la boda, amigo.

— ¡Adiós! —respondió Charles, agitando su mano alegremente. Se volvió hacia la mujer rubia, que ahora lo miraba con disgusto.

— ¿De verdad estás tratando de ligar con alguien en tu despedida de soltero? —preguntó—Que indecente.

—No lo entiendes—empezó, pero ella se marchó antes de que pudiera continuar.

Suspiró con tristeza al acabar su vaso.

—Vamos, Charles—dijo Raven suspirando. Ella le hizo un gesto al camarero—Una jarra de agua, por favor. Te necesitamos sobrio. No querrás estar con resaca en tu propia boda ¿verdad?

—Quizás esto ha sido una mala idea—dijo. Le estaba empezando a costar enfocar su vista. Todo parecía volverse doble o triple.

—Todo el mundo se pone nervioso justo antes de casarse—contestó Raven, sirviéndole un vaso de agua y colocándolo con un golpe seco frente a él.

Charles hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Él me odia—dijo, con voz quejumbrosa—Voy a estar viviendo durante un año con alguien que me odia.

—Bébete el agua, Charles—pidió Raven—Y te equivocas. Nadie te odia. Es repugnante, la verdad. Pero dale a Erik un par de días y el también te querrá.

— ¿Lo crees? —preguntó esperanzado, mirándola.

—Por supuesto.

Animado, Charles bebió el vaso de agua. Dándose cuenta de lo sediento que estaba, le hizo un gesto a Raven para que le diera un segundo vaso y lo bebió.

—Aquí tienes, hombre—le dijo el camarero, ofreciéndole dos aspirinas tras la barra—Felicitaciones por el compromiso y lo demás.

Charles le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Gracias! Nunca he estado casado antes.

Bebió un tercer vaso de agua con la aspirina y le anunció a Raven que estaba listo para irse. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro durante el camino a casa, haciendo muecas a medida que él había decidido que la noche era lo suficientemente especial como para cantar “Rule Britannia”. En varias ocasiones, añadiendo sus propias estrofas cuando olvidó por tercera vez la letra.

—Ya hemos llegado, futura esposa—dijo con un gruñido, depositándole en la cama—Que duermas bien.

—No soy una futura esposa—contestó con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Ella le quitó los zapatos y apagó las luces. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la oscuridad fue consciente de lo cansado que estaba y cayó en un sueño profundo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres cosas!  
> Espero que sepáis que el inglés es una lengua con expresiones a veces difíciles de traducir y con otras más sencillas. En el original de este capítulo hay dos de ellas: la primera es cuando Raven le dice que todo el mundo se pone nervioso justo antes de casarse. En realidad le dice "Everyone gets cold feet right before they get married" algo así como Todo el mundo tiene los pies fríos antes de casarse. Por eso lo he traducido de la primera manera, el significado es básicamente el mismo.  
> La segunda expresión es la tan conocida fórmula en inglés para denominar a los familiares, en este caso "bride-to-be" algo que sería como novia a punto de casarse. En este caso lo he traducido como futura esposa.  
> Solo quería aclararlo :)  
> Segunda cosa, merece la pena buscar Rule Britannia en YouTube e imaginarse a un Charles borracho cantando la canción xD  
> Tercera, como siempre mil gracias por leer, comentar y kudos. El siguiente capítulo es la boda, espero vuestras opiniones ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias como siempre por la lectura y sus opiniones! Se agradecen muchísimo ^^  
> He tardado un poco más con la traducción de este capítulo por estar liada. Pero creo que se compensa con la longitud :)  
> La boda ya está aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Erik llegó a la oficina del secretario de la ciudad a las 10:45 justas y esperó en la parte superior de las escaleras a Charles. Era un día asquerosamente precioso. La temperatura rondaba los 22 grados, el cielo era de un azul intenso con pintorescas nubes, el viento era suave. Justo el tipo de tiempo que toda novia mataría por tener en su boda.

Tan solo llevaba esperando cinco minutos cuando una limusina se detuvo en los escalones frente a él. La puerta trasera se abrió y Charles salió luciendo un elegante esmoquin. Erik sintió como su respiración se detuvo. Charles se enderezó, acomodando sus mangas y el dobladillo inferior antes de bordear el auto para ofrecer su brazo a Raven, que había salido de manera profesional con un vestido sin tirantes de azul brillante.

Erik los vio subir las escaleras, con la boca ligeramente abierta, Charles lucía un poco pálido, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Hemos decidido hacer las cosas correctamente—dijo a modo de saludo—Erik, te acuerdas de mi hermana, Raven.

—Claro que me acuerdo de _ti_ —contestó ella—Fuiste sin ropa interior como unas dos semanas en tu último curso.

Charles se cubrió los ojos con su mano libre.

—Raven— se quejó.

—Fue una etapa—contestó Erik, sintiendo como la parte posterior de su cuello enrojecía.

—Lo que sea. Sigue siendo uno de mis mejores recuerdos del instituto—añadió Raven.

—Si habéis terminado de avergonzaros—dijo Charles, liberando su brazo, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, comunicándose sin mediar palabra. Entonces Charles dejó libre su mano y se volvió hacia Erik.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó. Dudó un instante, luego tendió su mano.

Erik la miró y tomó entre la suya. Era cálido y firme, un toque de aspereza en los dedos, acostumbrados a sostener plumas, marcadores y escritura. Se sentía bien, rellenar su espacio y entrelazarlas.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la oficina. Erik se sentía fuera de lugar con su traje junto a la ropa formal de Charles. Ni siquiera había caído en eso. Él había estado contemplando llevar sus pantalones caqui y un polo, cuando una imagen sorprendentemente nítida de su madre decepcionada mirando alguna de sus fotos de boda, le hizo volver al armario y sacar un elegante traje gris y una corbata verde esmeralda.

Se pusieron en la cola, Raven junto a Erik, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿Así que, eres ingeniero? — preguntó — ¿Crees que puedes mantener a mi hermano con ese sueldo?

Erik la miró fijamente, pero se relajó un poco cuando vio la sonrisa abordar sus labios.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—contestó— ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú actualmente, Raven?

—Esto y aquello—dijo—Artista por contrato. Diseño gráfico, mayormente.

 

Pagaron las tasas y obtuvieron un número, luego se trasladaron a otra fila. Erik se dio cuenta que los tres estaban llamando la atención, muchos giraban la cabeza para verles en cuanto se pusieron en la cola. Alguien incluso les silbó, aunque no estaba claro a quién.

Raven empezó la charla de nuevo, contándole a Erik sobre su vida después del instituto, haciendo pausas de vez en cuando para hacer selfies con su móvil, el cual llevaba en el bolso. Una mujer en traje de novia que estaba tras ellos en la fila, no podía parar de sonreír y se ofreció a hacerles alguna foto de todos juntos.

—Erik, ¿puedes tomarme una con Charles? —pidió Raven, empujando el teléfono en su mano antes de que pudiera contestar.

Ambos posaron con la familiaridad de los hermanos que habían sido fotografiados juntos, muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

—Y vamos a hacer algunas solo de los novios—dijo Raven, saliendo del brazo de Charles. Cogió su teléfono de nuevo y empujó a Erik con Charles. Después de un momento, le pasó el brazo por la cintura de Charles y se colocó mirándola. Sintió el brazo de Charles en su espalda, la mano apoyada en su cadera, estrechándole más cerca de él.

—Una más—pidió Raven, con su dedo pulsando la pantalla—Vamos, es vuestra boda.

Sin saber porque lo hacía, Erik levantó su brazo para rodear los hombros de Charles. El último espacio entre ellos desapareció, cuando ambos presionaron sus caderas. Se dio cuenta que la altura de Charles era perfecta para que ambos encajaran como ahora, resguardándole firmemente contra Erik.

Se volvió para mirar a Charles, que en respuesta ladeó su cabeza para mirarle. Tenía pecas en su nariz y sus ojos eran de un azul que Erik jamás había visto, ni antes del instituto ni después.

—Eso está mejor—contestó Raven, bajando el teléfono para ver las fotos. Hizo una pausa y una expresión complicada atravesó su rostro—Hmm.

Erik dejó caer su brazo y dio un paso hacia delante en el espacio que se había creado delante de ellos mientras se tomaban las fotos. Estaban tan solo a una pareja. Sorprendentemente, sintió como sus manos sudaban. Sacó la licencia de matrimonio del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, junto con su identificación. Se encontraban cálidos descansando contra su cuerpo, justo encima de su corazón, lo que fue por un momento, algo romántico que no esperaba de él mismo. Debe haber sido por el ambiente en la sala, la felicidad de las parejas enamoradas a su alrededor. La novia detrás de ellos está llorando abiertamente ahora, aun con esa gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Eran los siguientes. Tomó una respiración larga. Charles se acercó a su lado y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Firme soldado—dijo en voz baja, privadamente— ¿Estás listo para hacer esto?

Erik miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron en perfecta sincronía, con los pasos idénticos. Tenían que esperar después de que firmaron el certificado, pero pronto Erik se encontró frente a Charles y buscó sus manos para unirlas, formando un puente entre ellos. Erik las observó en cuanto el juez de paz comenzó el guion de la ceremonia. Sus dedos eran más anchos que los suyos. Los miró fijamente. Charles apretó brevemente y Erik le miró en seguida.

—Si, quiero—respondió.

El juez de paz continuó, pero a Erik le resultaba difícil concentrarse en cada una de sus palabras.

—Si, quiero—dijo Charles.

Más palabras.

—No—dijo Charles—No hay votos.

Más palabras.

Miró a Erik expectante.

Los anillos. Soltó la mano izquierda de Charles para alcanzar con su derecha  el bolsillo del pantalón y sacarlos. No se había molestado en meterlos en una cajita. Eran los anillos de boda más simples que pudo encontrar. Los había comprado en un almuerzo, un día después que Charles le dijo por email sobre el tamaño de su anillo.

De repente, con fervor, deseó haber probado el de Charles antes de este momento para asegurarse que era el adecuado. Lo podía haber traído ayer. No habría tomado mucho tiempo.

Tras inspeccionarlos para distinguirlos, le entregó el suyo a Charles y sostuvo el de Charles en su mano derecha. Apretó la otra mano en un puño mientras Charles deslizaba cuidadosamente el anillo hasta la base de su dedo, donde permanecería durante el próximo año o menos.

Charles extendió su mano izquierda sobre la palma de la de Erik, con los dedos extendidos. Erik pasó la yema de sus dedos suavemente por el anular de Charles antes de ajustar su mano para deslizar el anillo. Descansaba cómodamente en él, ni muy apretado, ni demasiado flojo. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Charles, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

El juez de paz empezó a hablar de nuevo, y esta vez Erik escuchó la palabra “beso”. Su corazón se contrajo.

Charles dio un paso hacia delante, dentro del espacio de Erik hasta que sus pechos casi se tocaron y puso su mano en la mandíbula de Erik. Se inclinó hacia arriba mientras que, al mismo tiempo Erik se agachaba hasta que sus bocas se reunieron. Sus labios eran cálidos y exuberantes, se presionaron contra los de Erik por un largo segundo. Cuando se separaron hicieron un suave sonido. Erik exhaló.

Los aplausos de otras parejas que esperaban resonaron y Erik se sentía como si estuviera despertando. Parpadeó, miró alrededor de la sala, observándola por primera vez. Raven tenía su móvil fijo en ellos.

La mano de Charles, que todavía estaba entre las suyas, lo apretó y lo condujo fuera de la sala, más allá de las parejas que estaban en la cola, de nuevo en las puertas delanteras. Podía sentir el metal del anillo de Charles rozar su piel.

 

Salieron a una explosión de luz solar y un gran estruendo de ruido. A los ojos de Erik les costó unos segundos acomodarse a tanto brillo, pero cuando lo hicieron, estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a un gran grupo de gente saludándolos y aplaudiendo en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Charles reía, alejándolos un poco. Luego se volvió hacia Erik, mordiéndose los labios y con mirada apenada.

—Tengo que decirte algo—confesó Charles.

Erik le contempló, perplejo.

—Sé que dijiste que no invitara a más de treinta personas, pero invité a treinta y tres. No podía no invitarlas —dijo con voz de disculpa— Solo quería ser honesto contigo por adelantado. Dicen que es la clave para un buen matrimonio.

Erik le miró fijamente.

—No es un matrimonio verdadero, Charles.

El rostro de Charles se atenuó.

—Claro, sin embargo, un año es mucho tiempo para vivir juntos. Quería que `podamos empezar con el pie derecho, por así decirlo.

— ¡Charles! —gritó Raven en mitad de la escalera—Vámonos.

Volvió la mirada a la multitud y su sonrisa regresó. Erik le siguió por las escaleras, todavía con las manos unidas. Charles finalmente le soltó para aceptar un abrazo de oso de un hombre enorme que casi lo parte por la mitad. Erik se quedó tras él mientras otras personas se agolpaban ofreciéndoles sus felicitaciones hasta que ya no pudo distinguirle entre la multitud de cuerpos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y al lado hasta que casi chocó con otro hombre que merodeaba alrededor.

—Tú debes ser Erik Lehnsherr—dijo. Ofreciendo su mano—Jason Stryker. He estado imaginando como sería el hombre que finalmente logró domar a Charles Xavier.

Había una maldad en su sonrisa que hizo que a Erik no le gustara inmediatamente.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Charles haya invitado a un ex a la boda—dijo con frialdad, estrechándole la mano una sola vez antes de retirarla—Él debe haber sentido que no eras considerado una amenaza.

La sonrisa de Jason se enfrió.

—Solo salimos un par de veces. Pensé que te lo habría aclarado.

—En realidad, él no te ha mencionado en absoluto—contestó Erik— Discúlpame.

Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la multitud, donde Raven estaba terminando de hablar con una mujer negra espectacular que se dirigió hacia Charles, aún en el centro del remolino.

—Creo que he hecho un nuevo enemigo—dijo a la ligera, señalando a Jason, quien le estaba mirando como si lanzase dagas con la mirada.

Raven enseguida se disgustó.

—Ugh, Jason Stryker. Le llamo el peor momento de Charles. Solo se acostaron una vez, y cuando Charles estaba muy muy mal. Estúpido. No puedo creer que esté aquí.

—No puedo creer que Charles le invitara—dijo Erik.

—No lo hizo—respondió Raven con vehemencia—Jodido arruina bodas. Él siempre ha estado demasiado colgado por Charles. Es espeluznante. Quizá sí él piensa que Charles ya no está disponible le dejará en paz.

Un sonido penetrante inundó el aire, haciendo que algunas personas jadearan en sorpresa, antes de que todos quedaran en silencio. La masa de gente se movió lo suficiente para que Erik pudiera ver finalmente a Charles de nuevo, de pie, con las manos tapando sus orejas y una gran sonrisa. Sean Cassidy estaba junto a él, con los dedos aún amenazantes en su boca para advertir a la gente que no hablaran de nuevo.

— ¡Gracias, Sean! —gritó Charles, bajando las manos—Ahora, todo el mundo, os sugiero que movamos la fiesta antes de que nos denuncien.

Un murmullo de risas recorrió el grupo.

—Que todo el mundo siga a Sean a Júpiter Bistro, donde almorzaremos y todas las copas corren de mi cuenta.

Una aclamación resonó y la multitud recorrió la acera, deshaciéndose en grupos de dos y tres, que conversaban mientras seguían a Sean, quien estaba silbando la marcha nupcial guiando el camino.

Charles caminó del brazo de una joven asiática que Erik no conocía, ambos con las cabezas ladeadas metidos en la conversación.

—Un gran día para una boda—dijo una voz con acento ruso junto a él.

Erik contempló a Azazel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo admito, me siento un poco cotilla sobre vosotros, así que vine a ver si mi trabajo valió la pena—respondió imperturbable—Gracias por presentar todos los documentos que nos han llevado a esto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Raven sospechosa.

—El abogado que se puso en contacto conmigo sobre este tema—dijo Erik.

—Genial, por lo que tú eres a quien culpar—espetó Raven—No estás invitado a la fiesta, para que lo sepas.

—Bueno, seguro que puedo caminar con vosotros hasta la puerta—dijo Azazel mirándola con admiración—Es un país libre, como tus palabras.

—Sé mi invitado—dijo Raven con una sonrisa peligrosa—Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte sobre ese maldito contrato que enviaste.

 

Ellos se alejaron, dejando a Erik a solas con los últimos rezagados, Alex Summers y un hombre negro a quien Erik no conocía.

—Erik, enhorabuena, tío—dijo Alex, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos—Sé que no éramos amigos en el instituto, pero me alegro que las cosas funcionaran para ti y Charles. Siempre supe que algo pasaba entre vosotros mientras estábamos juntos, pero creo que las cosas llevan a veces su tiempo ¿no? Ey, este es mi marido, Darwin.

—Encantado de conocerte—dijo Darwin, estrechando la mano de Erik con su mano libre, la otra envuelta firmemente en la cintura de Alex —Charles es un gran hombre. Eres un hombre afortunado.

—Dios, sigue hablando así y voy a estar celoso—dijo Alex, bromeando al respecto. Darwin se rió y deslizó su otro brazo a su alrededor, apresándolo en un abrazo juguetón.

 

Los tres siguieron juntos tras la multitud, Alex y Darwin charlando sobre la última vez que estuvieron en esta parte de la ciudad y ofreciendo recomendaciones de restaurantes a un Erik silencioso, que estaba empezando a sudar con su traje por la temperatura que ascendía.

* * *

 

 

Cuando llegaron a Júpiter Bistro, fueron conducidos a un área pequeña en la parte de atrás, que Charles había reservado. Los camareros estaban caminando con bandejas de comida y casi todo el mundo tenía ya una copa en la mano. Alex y Darwin tomaron un vaso cada uno de una mesa contra la pared y se unieron a un grupo de personas cercanas a ellos.

Avistó a Charles en el extremo opuesto de la sala, Erik se hizo paso entre la multitud para llegar a su lado, casi exactamente al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Jason.

Sabiendo que Jason no había sido invitado, Erik captó el destello de sorpresa en el rostro de Charles antes de que la escondiera admirablemente.

—Jason, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó. Miró a Erik, que se colocó junto a él y le concedió una sonrisa —Erik, me permites pre...

—Nos hemos conocido—cortó Jason. Llevaba dos copas y ofreció una a Charles — ¿Algo de beber?

—Ah, solo agua para mí hoy—dijo Charles negando con su cabeza—Tenemos una tarde ajetreada.

Una sombría expresión atravesó el rostro de Jason.

—La vida matrimonial ya te ha convertido en un aburrido ¿no? —preguntó con jovialidad forzada—Eso debe ser un record.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? —espetó Erik.

—Erik—dijo Charles, conmocionado.

Durante un tenso instante Erik y Jason se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Jason cedió, dando un paso hacia atrás y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Dejó los vasos en la bandeja de una camarera que pasaba, uno de ellos se cayó, arruinando los aperitivos.

Charles y Erik lo vieron salir. Después de un silencio embarazoso, Charles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una mujer de pelo rojo.

—Charles, no puedo expresarte lo feliz que estoy por ti—dijo ella, mientras le abrazaba con intensidad. Ella tenía un regalo en la mano y se lo ofreció cuando se separaron— Te tengo algo.

—Jean, dije que nada de regalos—protestó Charles, pero lo aceptó con expresión tocada.

—Lo sé, pero cuando lo vi no pude contenerme y pensé: Bueno, solo te casas una vez, y lo compré.

Sí Erik no hubiera estado observándole de cerca, se habría perdido la manera en que Charles sonrió por una fracción de segundo.

—Tú eres el alma de la generosidad, querida—dijo. Arrancó a abrir el regalo en dos movimientos, lo que sorprendió a Erik. Si hubiera pensado en ello, habría pensado que Charles era del tipo en que abriría un regalo sin dañar el papel, doblándolo cuidadosamente y quitando la cinta para guardarla. Se encontró inexplicablemente encantado por el ataque bárbaro, tan chocante a su culta persona.

Charles se quedó mirando el libro en sus manos, sin palabras.

—Esto es una...

—Primera edición—completó ella, con las manos ahuecadas alegremente bajo la barbilla, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa —Pensé en todas esas conversaciones que tuvimos en el Mágico Té y sabía que tenía que conseguirlo en cuanto lo vi. Has sido un buen mentor para mí. Esto es solo una pequeña manera de mostrarte lo mucho que te valoro.

Charles parecía profundamente conmovido.

—Oh Jean—fue todo lo que dijo, dándola otro largo abrazo.

—Déjame encargarme de ello—murmuró Erik, agarrando el papel arrugado de la mano de Charles.  Él lo dejo ir sin darse cuenta de ello,  volviendo a mirar la portada del libro.

Erik se escabulló hacia la basura para desechar el papel y darles unos momentos de privacidad.

* * *

 

 

El resto del tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Erik hubiera imaginado, simplemente de pie con Charles, viéndolo conversar con los demás, la mayoría de ellos no los conocía, de vez en cuando interviniendo si se le requería, pero mayoritariamente observando.

A falta de diez minutos para la una, Charles cogió un vaso vacio y golpeó un cuchillo contra él para llamar la atención de todos.

— ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! —alguien empezó a gritar, y estaba empezando a girarse cuando Charles se rió y sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

—No, no—respondió—Me temo que tenemos que irnos. La limusina viene a recogernos en pocos minutos, y tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer esta tarde.

—Oh, seguro que si—gritó alguien desde el fondo. Carcajadas y silbidos llenaron la sala haciendo que Charles negara con la cabeza de nuevo y empezara a sonrojarse.

—Sois terribles—dijo entre risas—De todos modos, el sitio está reservado hasta las dos, así que por favor, quedaos y disfrutad de toda la comida y bebida tanto como queráis. Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Varias personas se emocionaron cuando concluyó.

—Discurso terminado. Gracias de nuevo.

Dejó el vaso y el cuchillo entre aplausos. Luego se giró hacia Erik y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, querido—dijo, lo que consiguió enternecer a muchos, por alguna razón.

Guió a Erik a través del camino entre la multitud, todos le daban palmaditas en la espalda, le hacían guiños pícaros, arqueaban sus cejas o levantaban sus pulgares.

Pronto estaban de nuevo ante el sol radiante, mirando como la limusina les esperaba.

— ¿Una limusina, Charles? —preguntó secamente.

—Sí vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien—contestó Charles, abriendo la puerta de atrás y haciendo un gesto a Erik para que entrara.

Se subió tras Erik y ordenó.

—A casa, por favor, Dominic. Tenemos que cambiarnos.

—Por supuesto, señor Xavier—contestó el conductor, antes de subir la ventanilla tintada que los separaba, tratando de darles un poco de intimidad, se sintió batallando para no ruborizarse.

—Gracias por aguantar todo esto—dijo Charles, soltándose la corbata, hasta que quedó colgada de su cuello—Traté de que la conversación no girase en torno a ti en cuanto me fue posible.

—Está bien—le respondió Erik, una vez más sorprendido de que de verdad no le importaba. Luego dijo—No sabía que Alex y Sean vivían en la ciudad.

—Oh, varios de nuestros compañeros de clase están aquí—contestó— ¿No te mantienes en contacto con nadie del instituto?

—No—replicó Erik, aflojando su corbata y observando el tráfico a través de la ventana tintada—Es difícil preocuparse por mantener contacto con alguien cuando era el único niño judío en el instituto. La mayoría de mis días los pase borrando “Muere judío”  de mi taquilla, escuchando bromas e insultos sobre gasear a judíos, o borrando esvásticas dibujadas en mis libros, si no estaba defendiéndome de los que me pegaban a la salida.

Miró a Charles, que estaba pálido y conmocionado frente a él.

—Erik—dijo, horrorizado y avergonzado—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de lo que te estaba sucediendo.

Erik le miró fijamente.

—No—concordó suavemente—Vivías en un mundo diferente.

—Sí lo hubiera sabido... —Charles comenzó.

—No lo sabías, y no importa ahora—le interrumpió Erik.

—Claro que importa—respondió con insistencia Charles—No deberías haber pasado por ello, y podría haberte ayudado.

Con indulgencia, Erik dejó que su mirada vagara por el rostro de Charles, casi durante un largo minuto, mirándole de manera constante.

— ¡Que interesante es el mundo en el que vives, Charles! — dijo finalmente— Es casi como si fueras de otro planeta.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Charles, ahora el apartamento de _ambos_.


	7. Capítulo 7

 

—Muchas gracias por tus servicios, Dominic —dijo Charles, entregándole una generosa propina —Impecable como siempre.

—Gracias, Señor Xavier — contestó el conductor, asintiendo con su cabeza —Y felicidades a usted y a su reciente marido.

Cuan subreal sonaba ser referido de esa manera, reflexionó Erik mientras seguía a Charles atravesando una puerta giratoria que daba acceso a su lujoso apartamento en el edificio. Lo escuchó de nuevo cuando Charles le presentó al perspicaz portero en la entrada, explicándole su nuevo estatus y que esperase ver a Erik yendo y viniendo en el futuro.

—Lo comunicaré al resto, Charles — contestó —Bienvenido al edificio, señor.

—Hay un centro de fitness al que tienes acceso las 24 horas — le explicó Charles a medida que montaban en el ascensor. Presionó el botón de la décima planta —Y mesas y sillas en la azotea para los días con buen tiempo, como hoy. Te puedo hacer un tour, si quieres.

—Lo veré yo mismo después — dijo Erik.

Charles lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—No deberías tener ningún problema con los empleados. La entrada está atendida las 24 horas. Oh, y tengo una llave para ti.

El ascensor frenó suavemente con un melódico sonido y se abrió revelando un luminoso pasillo con una alfombra en tonos verde oscuro y oro.

Charles tenía un moderno apartamento con el suelo laminado y las paredes blancas. Parecía estar decorado por profesionales. Esto era un mundo totalmente diferente comparado al pequeño apartamento de una sóla habitación de Erik, quien siempre lo había visto como algo decadente. El moderno diseño de la cocina atrajo la atención de Erik.

Charles se dió cuenta y empezó a señalar las diversas áreas.

—La cocina está allí, el vestidor por ahí, el salón y comedor, obviamente, el estudio está tras esa puerta —señaló una puerta cerrada a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo —El baño al final del pasillo, la ropa de cama aquí —llegó a una puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió — Y la habitación.

Desapareció dentro. Erik le siguió y entró cuando él abría un cajón de un costoso armario a su izquierda.

—He vaciado esto para ti —le dijo — Y mitad del armario, claro — retiró la poca ropa que había en el cajón y se la entregó a Erik —Aquí están la camisa y los shorts de los que te estaba hablando. Si quieres cámbiate, yo espero fuera y mientras confirmo que llegue el camión de la mudanza.

—Gracias — contestó, tomando la ropa.

Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en cambiarse en casa de Charles antes de que empezara la mudanza.

* * *

 

Tan pronto se quitó el traje, Erik le dedicó una buena ojeada al dormitorio en el que probablemente estaría durmiendo una larga temporada. Tenía unas bonitas vistas, y las mismas paredes blancas del resto del sitio. La cama de gran tamaño tenía un elaborado cabecero de hierro forjado y una colcha azul marino que parecía bastante cara. Se preguntó a que lado dormiría Charles. No lo podía distinguir: todo estaba impecable y en cada lado había una mesa.

Vió una cesta en la esquina y dejó su camisa en el interior, no estaba ni medio llena. Un par de calzoncillos negros le llamaron la atención, y la intimidad de lo que estaba haciendo le golpeó de nuevo.

Colgó su corbata, los pantalones y la chaqueta en el armario vacío y se puso la ropa que Charles le dió, asegurándole que nunca se la había puesto porque le quedaba muy grande.

Charles estaba mirando su telefono en medio del salón, junto a una pequeña y robusta mesa. Aún tenía puesto el traje, y Erik se preguntó repentinamente si estaría llevando calzoncillos negros bajo el. La idea vino acompañada de una imagen mental que envió una ráfaga de deseo por su cuerpo.

—Pronto estará —le avisó, mirándole — Sólo tengo que cambiarme, mira si quieres a tu alrededor.

Eso hizo. Inspeccionó la cocina primero en cuanto la puerta del dormitorio se cerró. Tal y como Charles le había informado via e-mail, estaba apenas amueblada. _Nunca cocino, por miedo de quemarlo todo_ , recordó Erik sus palabras. Él había empaquetado todos sus accesorios de cocina y estaba contento de tener algo tan amplio para él solo.

Ojeó la estantería abarrotada de libros en el salón y luego el despacho, cubierto también de libros en tres de sus cuatro paredes. El portátil de Charles estaba sobre la mesa pero apagado, y pilas de papeles, anotaciones y demás objetos inundaban el lugar. Había dos tazas vacías con restos de té sobre el escritorio. Erik tuvo un repentino impulso de recogerlas y llevarlas a lavar, pero le pareció un gesto demasiado de esposa, y por ello lo dejó.

Charles volvió a entrar llevando unos shorts de gimnasio y una vieja camiseta con publicidad de un producto.

—Antes que me olvide — dijo, yendo a la mesita de café y depositando algo en ella — La llave de casa.

Erik la aceptó con asentimiento y la añadio a su llavero mientras Charles abrió el armario y sacó un par de calcetines para ambos.

El móvil de Charles sonó mientras salían del ascensor adentrándose en el portal.

—Debe de ser el de la mudanza—avisó — Ah, sí, es puntual.

Fuera, un hombre sosteniendo un cigarro se encontraba junto a una furgoneta y los veía aproximarse.

—¿Eres Charles? —preguntó. Ante la afirmación, abrió la puerta del auto —Logan. Moveos y adentro.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tras la nube de humo del conductor. Erik trepó tras Charles, quien se sentó al lado de la caja de cambios. La furgoneta se movió en cuanto Logan se montó en ella y cerró de un portazo.

—El cinturón — advirtió, mientras agarraba la palanca con su ruda mano causando que Charles saltara en sorpresa por la proximidad.

 

* * *

 

 

Decir que Logan era un conductor agresivo era un eufemismo. Parecía disfrutar picándose con otros conductores y sonreía aún con su cigarro en los labios al provocar la furia de los demás. Entre eso y el humo que les rodeaba y que la ventanilla no alcanzaba a eliminar, Charles se estaba empezando a poner enfermo al llegar al apartamento de Erik.

—Estas primero — ordenó Erik al entrar al apartamento y dejó abierta la puerta, apuntando a las cajas perfectamente embaladas y organizadas que había alineado —Las más pesadas y duras están cercanas a la puerta y van apiladas. Las más ligeras y frágiles son las que están atrás y junto a la pared de enfrente.

—Bien hecho — replicó Logan apreciando el gesto. Cogió la caja más cercana a él y la elevó, sin esfuerzo alguno, se podían apreciar sus biceps apretados gracias a su camiseta blanca. Erik creyó notar a Charles darle una intensa mirada y sintió un destello de molestia.

No importaba, pensó al dirigirse al dormitorio para terminar de vaciar las pocas pertenencias que aún quedaban sin empaquetar y meterlas a su maletín. Charles podía follarse a Logan en el viaje de regreso y Erik sería un hombre libre a la llegada. Entonces tendrían que volver, cargar con todo de nuevo y él pasaría la siguiente semana desembalando y organizando todo de nuevo.

Cerró con fuerza su maletín y lo arrojó al resto de cajas. Cogió una de ellas cercana a la puerta y las empezó a cargar de tres en tres, apilándolas una tras otra.

Nadie habló, salvo algunas instrucciones, cuando Logan estaba asegurando las puertas de la furgoneta, Charles y Erik se metieron de nuevo en el interior.

—Ah— dijó Charles delicadamente cuando vió que Logan tomaba un cigarro al sentarse al volante — ¿Quizás podrías esperar a que terminemos la excursión antes de encenderlo?

Logan le miró un momento antes de sonreir y dejarlo entre sus labios.

—Claro, muñeca —contestó, encendiendo el motor. Aceleró, pero esta vez se movía con más seguridad en deferencia a la carga posterior.

 

* * *

 

 

Entonces estaban de nuevo en el sitio de Charles y fue lo mismo a la inversa: recogiendo cajas y volviendo a por más. Al final Charles le dió una generosa propina a Logan le agradeció profundamente su ayuda mientras Erik comenzaba a buscar por la cocina.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Charles, cerrando la puerta y asegurándola.

—Tijeras —contestó Erik, abriendo otro cajón vacío. El siguiente sólo tenía unos precintos pero nada más —¿Usas la cocina para algo que no sea el microondas?

—Bueno, es de donde proceden mis platos, así que... —Charles replicó de buen tono—Espera un momento. Las tijeras están en el despacho.

Regresó pronto con un par de tijeras y un cutter.

—¿Cómo nos organizamos, Señor-las-cajas-pesadas-primero?- bromeó en lo que podría considerarse un flirteo, entregándole las tijeras.

—La cocina primero —contestó Erik, asomándose por encima de las cajas que se apilaban —Eso nos quitará gran parte de las pesadas.

 

Empezaron a trabajar entre las cajas, Charles pasándole objetos y Erik buscando el mejor sitio para ponerlos. Pronto Erik se encontró en medio de la cocina, con las manos en la cadera, sintiéndose extremadamente satisfecho de que todo estuviera perfectamente organizado para la máxima eficiencia.

 

—¿Qué? — preguntó, dándose cuenta que Charles le miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar a carcajadas.

—Creo que lo hiciste bien escogiendo la carrera de ingenieria —fue todo lo que dijo Charles, moviendo otra caja y leyendo la inscripción de la tapa —¿Qué más?

—Abre las clasificadas de allí—dijo Erik—Yo empezaré a desempacar la ropa.

 

* * *

 

 

Una hora y media pasó mientras continuaban, Erik entraba al salón, y volvía al dormitorio. En algún momento entre medias Charles se detuvo para poner un poco de música.

—Erik ¿dónde quieres tu álbum de fotos? —vociferó Charles desde el salón con la música de Sam Smith de fondo.

—¿Tienes espacio en la estanteria? —gritó en respuesta.

—Bueno, aún puede caber—dijo Charles, se quedó en la puerta del dormitorio —Asumo que quieres esto en el dormitorio ¿cierto?

Le ofreció a Erik el marco con la foto de su madre y su padre en su veinte aniversario y otra de los tres en su graduacion.

—Si—contestó, cogiendolas y observando el modo en que sus padres se miraban el uno al otro en su aniversario—Hablando de ello ¿qué lado...?

—Oh, suelo dormir en este—dijo Charles, señalando el derecho, el alejado de la puerta —Es decir, si no...

—Es perfecto—contestó Erik, quien preferia estar cerca de la salida. Colocó las fotos en la mesita cercana a _su_ lado. Sus dedos tocaron el cajón cerca de la manilla que lo abría —¿Puedo?

—Claro—contestó—No hay nada...no es... —un rubor cruzó sus mejillas—Me gusta leer en la cama, así que me gusta tener un sitio donde poner los libros y notas. Lo moveré.

El cajón de hecho tenía dos lujosos cuadernos, un libro de ciencias de tapa dura y unos trozos de papel arrugado. Charles los escondió en su mesita para que Erik pudiera continuar de acomodarse.

Comenzarón a romper las cajas y Charles las recogió, mientras que Erik terminó de reubicar los últimos objetos. Era tarde y ambos estaban sudorosos y cansados.

—Creo que es la última —dijo Charles, al regresar de su viaje a la basura, volviéndose a Erik mientras cerraba la puerta.

Erik se quedó mirando su figura, la forma de sus hombros, con el corazón palpitando casi en su boca.

Dió unos pasos hacia delante y al girar Charles colocó cada uno de sus brazos entre su cuerpo, atrapando a Charles entre él y la puerta. Fue acercándose hasta que su nariz quedó junto a la oreja de Charles y él respiró profundamente. En lugar de encontrarse con un olor desagradable lo encontró embriagante; era una mezcla de almizcle y sudor limpio, los restos de colonia de esta mañana hacían una esencia única que conseguía hacerle a Erik la boca agua. Giró su cabeza y presionó su cara contra la de él, su frente sobre el pelo de Charles y la boca abierta contra su mandíbula, su lengua lamió su piel saboreándola. Charles jadeó, su pecho chocó contra el de Erik.

Erik se presionó más cerca, empujando a Charles contra la puerta, presionándoles juntos desde los pies hasta los hombros. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban en la puerta, con los puños apretados cerca de los oidos de Charles.

Tan pronto como terminara con esas noches, antes sería libre. Podría seducir a Charles para tener un anulamiento pronto, ambos estarían mejor; libres para regresar a sus vidas reales y dejar todo esto atrás.

Al fin y al cabo él no tendría ningún problema en disfrutar mientras ocurría. Considerando que el 80% de sus fantasias en la adolescencia habían sido protagonizadas por Charles Xavier, tenerle finalmente sería muy placentero.

Siguió con su lengua el recorrido por la mandíbula de Charles hasta llegar a su oreja, atrapando entre sus labios el lóbulo y chupando a la vez que presionaba su cadera insinuante.

Charles ladeó la cabeza.

—Para— pidió.

Erik deslizó su mano hasta el cuello, agarrándole y agachando su cabeza para capturar el otro lado con sus labios.

—Erik, para— dijo Charles bruscamente.

Se detuvo, entonces se movió hacia atras. Miró a Charles. Había un destello, un ligero destello de miedo en sus ojos.

Dejó caer sus brazos e inmediatamente se retiró, sintiendo la tensión entre ellos.

Respiró profundamente, Charles se enderezó.

—No hagas eso—dijo—No hagas eso de nuevo.

Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Erik asintió con la mirada.

Charles pasó junto a él hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando de un portazo. Después de un momento escuchó el sonido de la duch


	8. Capítulo 8

 

Charles trató de rebajar su enfado con Erik mientras enjabonaba su cabello bajo el chorro de agua helada en la ducha. Tenía la certeza de que pasaría los próximos 364 días masturbándose en la ducha, era una pequeña victoria al haberse negado a hacerlo el día de su boda.

Le costó un rato que su erección bajara, aún sentía a Erik, su presencia, su cuerpo presionado con dureza contra el de Charles se negaba a abandonar su mente.

La barba incipiente raspando contra la mandíbula de Charles. Se podía imaginar con facilidad aquellos labios que engancharon su lóbulo haciendo lo mismo a su pene.

Maldijo y puso el agua aún más fria.

La regla de “deben dormir juntos” iba a ser una agonía, pensó mientras se secaba. Especialmente si Erik estaba decidido a tentarlo hasta que rogara, a pesar de lo que Charles había dicho.

Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de no compartir cama mientras compartían cama. Se quedó congelado cuando una idea atravesó su mente. De hecho, la había porque existía gente que había hecho lo mismo.

Envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura, cogió su ropa sucia y corrió hacia el dormitorio. Mientras se cambiaba a unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul de manga corta, pensó en que podía funcionar como un separador. No tenía nada. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Tan sólo eran un poco más de las seis de la tarde, cogió las llaves y la cartera y abrió la puerta.

Erik permanecía sentado en el extremo del sofá, con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Levantó la vista en cuanto vio a Charles salir.

—Vengo luego—dijo Charles y se marchó.

Buscó con su móvil tiendas cercanas de mobiliario tras salir por la puerta principal. A tan sólo unas manzanas de distancia habia una, parecía esperanzador, así que caminó aprisa hacia ella.

 

* * *

 

 

—Estoy buscando un tablero—pidió al adolescente con aparato que manejaba la caja registradora—Tan solo un tablero de madera.

—¿Es para un proyecto en casa? —le contestó el adolescente, guiándole hacia la parte trasera de la tienda—Tenemos diferentes maderas, dependiendo de lo que quiera construir.

—Tan solo quiero un tablón de gran tamaño—respondió Charles mientras llegaron a la sección de maderas.

—Le sugiero un tablero para cubiertas entonces—dijo el chico, tomando uno de la pila y mostrándoselo a Charles.

—¿Tienes algo más ancho?

—El más amplio que tenemos es de 30 centímetros—contestó, desplazándose para tomarlo y enseñárselo.

—Perfecto—respondió Charles.

 

* * *

 

 

En su camino de regreso a casa con el tablero bajo su brazo, recibió varias miradas extrañadas e incluso algunos se habían girado para verle. El dependiente le había ofrecido envio a domicilio pero eso significaba que no llegaría hasta el lunes y por el bien de Charles lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

Marla estaba de servicio en la recepción, se apresuró a ayudarle atravesar la puerta giratoria.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Charles?

—Si pudieras presionar el botón del ascensor te estaría muy agradecido—dijo mientras arrastraba los pies por el vestíbulo—Gracias, cariño.

Se apoyó contra la pared cercana a la puerta para abrirla, volvió a tomar el tablero y se metió con el.

 

Erik estaba junto a la mesa del comedor y lo vio entrar desconcertado, todavía con la ropa sucia puesta.

—Tú te lo has buscado—le dijo Charles dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Erik le siguió pisándole los talones. Su expresión tornó a incredulidad en cuanto Charles colocó el tablero sobre la cama apoyándolo entre las dos almohadas.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Mi amigo, soy tan serio como una tumba—respondió Charles, estableciendo el tablón entre el cabecero de hierro forjado. Probó con sus manos la firmeza del mismo, estable—Perfecto.

—De verdad, Charles—protestó Erik.

—De verdad, Erik—le contestó, entrelazando su dedos tras la espalda y estirando un poco sus brazos, los cuales se habían entumecido con la carga—Ahora ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

Erik miró a Charles sin saber qué hacer con él.

—Me da igual—respondió finalmente.

—Bueno, entonces toma una ducha y yo voy pidiendo algo. ¿Alguna alergia que deba tener en cuenta?

—No

—¿Te mantienes _kosher_? —preguntó Charles, sacando su teléfono, inspeccionando sus sitios favoritos de pedidos.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Erik respondiera.

—Lo intento—dijo, entretanto miraba con intensidad a Charles.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿qué tal tailandés esta noche? Suena bien.

Otra pausa.

—De acuerdo.

Contento, Charles se dirigió a la sala de estar para realizar el pedido.  De pie, frente a la ventana para mirar la ciudad como siempre hacía, con una mano en el bolsillo. Siempre había amado las vistas de este apartamento.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik aún estaba en la ducha cuando el repartidor llegó, por lo que Charles puso la mesa y dejó la comida en los envases para que siguiera caliente. Estaba meditando que vino escoger cuando Erik emergió tras la puerta, con el cabello húmedo, peinado hacia atrás y ropa limpia.

—¿Rojo o blanco? —cuestionó Charles, sopesando las cualidades de una botella de _Pinot Noir_.

—Rojo—dijo Erik.

—Excelente—dijo Charles, tomando el sacacorchos y descorchando el vino—Pedí algunos de mis platos favoritos, asi que por favor coge lo que te guste. Me conformaré con lo que no quieras—después de verter el vino en las copas, regresó a la mesa donde Erik permanecía y le ofreció una copa—Bueno, ¡salud!

—Salud, Charles—murmuró Erik, brindando con la copa de Charles. Tomó un sorbo sin romper el contacto con sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran ridículamente largas.

—Por favor—le invitó Charles, indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento.

Tomó asiento en el lado contrario y empezó a abrir los envases examinando el contenido. El ambiente se llenó de aromas que le hacían la boca agua y su estómago rugió. Desayunó muy poco y tomó apenas un par de aperitivos en la comida, demasiado ocupado hablando con la gente, asi que esta era su primera comida real del día.

Probó un bocado crujiente de un rollo de primavera y le ofreció una caja a Erik.

—¿Fideos borrachos?

—¿Qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche? —preguntó, terminando el vino de la copa. Comió su rollito de primavera y esperó a que Erik terminase de echar el curry rojo antes de servirse él mismo un poco —Estoy suscrito a la tele por cable, así que podemos ver alguna película, si quieres.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer—respondió Erik.

Charles asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Él aún estaba interesado en una película, y decidió escoger algo que ver a solas. Difícilmente se imaginaba su noche de bodas de esta manera, pero aquí estaba.

—De hecho, puede esperar hasta mañana—dijo Erik, mirándole de cerca—No me gusta el terror, y ciencia ficción sólo si es muy recomendada. Prefiero drama y suspense.

Charles le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo que se ajuste a tu criterio.

 

Animado, siguió comiendo con un renovado entusiasmo. Al terminar, Erik se encargó de elegir película mientras él recogía las sobras. Se puso otra copa de vino y llevó la botella aún por la mitad al salón, donde Erik se había sentado en el extremo del sofá.

—He encontrado un thriller de suspense político—anunció Erik, levantando su vaso vacío en respuesta silenciosa a la oferta de Charles. Este le sirvió y dejó el sobrante en la cocina.

—Suena interesante—dijo Charles.

Sentándose en el sofá con un suspiro. El vino le hacía sentirse más relajado y el largo día le había pasado factura. Se centró más en las escenas de acción que en la fina trama, la cual no requería mucha atención, soñoliento bebiendo su vino.

 

Al final de la película, Erik apagó la televisión y Charles se despertó lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, Erik se levantó al mismo tiempo, y hubo un silencio incómodo ante el que Charles dijo:

—Voy a usar el baño primero.

Dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa de café, decidió que se encargaría de ello mañana, y se metió al cuarto de baño. Utilizó el inodoro, se cepilló los dientes, y se echó un poco de agua en la cara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Erik salió de la habitación para intercambiar lugares, llevaba unos boxer grises y una fina camiseta blanca. Se cruzaron sin hablarse ni tocarse. Charles se desnudó en seguida y se puso los pantalones de pijama y la camiseta de manga corta.

Escuchó el inodoro cuando estaba justo abriendo su lado de cama. Erik llegó mientras él se metía dentro, las sabanas tirantes por el peso del tablero.

Erik se quedó estático a su lado de la cama mientras observaba como Charles trataba de ponerse cómodo.

—Esto es ridículo—se quejó, meneando la cabeza.

—Así es nuestro matrimonio—replicó Charles, arrastrando las palabras debido al agotamiento y la bebida. Se giró a su lado—Buenas noches, Erik.

Se quedó dormido antes de oír si Erik le contestaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kosher= es uno de los preceptos de la religión judía, se trata de lo que pueden o no comer. Básicamente no pueden mezclar carne con leche ni comer cerdo. Aunque es un concepto muy amplio que os invito a investigar :)


	9. Capítulo 9

Erik se despertó en su segundo día de matrimonio con un golpe en la frente contra el tablero de madera en su cama cuando se dio la vuelta.

Él se despertó de inmediato maldiciendo, agarrando el punto sensible y esperando que no se inflamara. Se apoyó en un codo para mirar sobre la tabla a Charles, pero estaba todavía instalado en los brazos de Morfeo con firmeza, acurrucado de espaldas a Erik y a la dichosa tabla. Con su pelo castaño esparcido en la almohada y respiraba lenta y uniforme. Parecía un ángel que había sido hecho desde el cielo y metido en su cama. Erik sintió que su enfado disminuía a medida que lo observaba.

Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y retiró las sabanas, levantándose de la cama para hacer su rutina matutina. Eran cerca de las 06:00, un poco antes de lo que solía empezar, pero él pensó que podía usar el tiempo extra para explorar su nuevo vecindario. Se cambió en el dormitorio, pensando distraídamente que esperaba que se acostumbraran pronto a cambiarse delante del otro cómodamente. Trató de pensar que estaba solo en la habitación para hacerlo más rápido.Aunque por el camino en que iba Charles, él podría decidir estirar una cuerda a través de la habitación y colocar una sábana sobre ella para preservar su intimidad, Erik lo sabía.

Tomó su teléfono y sus llaves, junto con la nueva, recién añadida y se marchó. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras él, con la imagen de Charles vulnerable y dormido todavía fresca en su mente.

 

* * *

 

 

Una nueva persona se sentó en el mostrador de recepción, pero, como Charles prometió, ella no le dio ningún problema. De hecho, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Buenos días, Sr. Lehnsherr," mientras pasaba por delante, enroscando los auriculares en sus oídos.

Erik no quería saber cuánto pagaba Charles mensualmente por un servicio así.

 

Era una hermosa mañana, pero Erik no era capaz de disfrutar en su carrera del modo en que normalmente lo haría, tenía que centrarse en dónde estaba y realizar un seguimiento de su ruta de regreso.

 

Eran cerca de las 07:30 cuando regresó, y Charles todavía estaba dormido. Se duchó, afeitó y vistió y Charles no se había movido ni una vez. Un poco preocupado, Erik comprobó que aún respiraba. Y sí, lo hacía. Sólo era una persona de sueño profundo.

 

Erik se hizo una taza de café, fue a buscar su ordenador portátil, y se estableció en el sofá a trabajar. Lo hizo durante veinte minutos antes de ver la copa de vino abandonada de Charles de la noche anterior, lo volvió tan loco como para levantarse y lavarla en el fregadero. También recogió dos tazas en el estudio y las lavó hasta quedar perfectas.

No fue hasta las nueve y cuarto que escuchó a Charles moverse en el dormitorio. Salió con su pijama arrugado, el pelo alborotado y aplastado de un lado, sus ojos seguían entrecerrados.

Entró en la cocina y se quedó mirando la cafetera durante un largo instante.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, con la voz aún difusa del sueño.

—Hice café—dijo Erik, pensando que no debería necesitar explicación.

Charles se quedó mirando la cafetera.

—No es té—respondió perplejo.

—No—dijo Erik, dándose cuenta poco a poco de que el Charles de por la mañana iba a ser una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto nunca—¿Quieres que te haga té?

Charles miró con recelo.

—¿Puedes hacer té?

—He logrado esa hazaña en el pasado—respondió Erik dijo con sequedad.

Charles deliberó sobre esto durante muchos segundos de duración, mirando a un punto en el piso.

—Es probable que no lo hagas bien— llegó a la conclusión, arrastrando los pies para conseguir la tetera del fuego y llenarlo con agua. Él daba vueltas en sus preparativos, para sacar la leche y colocarla sobre el mostrador, luego nuevamente en el refrigerador sin usarla, sólo para sacarla de nuevo unos minutos más tarde.

Finalmente, sin embargo, tenía una taza de té humeante en la mano que se llevó con él al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. La ducha se puso en marcha. Erik se preguntó si él estaba tratando de beber el té mientras se duchaba. El agua se cortó y una maquinilla de afeitar sonó durante unos minutos.

Volvió a salir, vestido de nuevo en su ropa de dormir y entró en el dormitorio. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Después de pasar unos minutos se puso a silbar. Pronto salió, vestido para el día y con un paso mucho más seguro.

—Buenos días— saludó alegremente a Erik, y se puso otra taza.

—No eres una persona de la mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Erik.

—¿Hmm? Supongo que me toma un poco más de tiempo para empezar después de un día ajetreado, pero no creo eso—con la segunda taza hecha, se fue a la despensa y sacó una caja de bizcochos de fresa Pop-Tarts y extrajo uno solo del paquete, frustrado. Se lo metió en la boca mientras él volvió a cerrar la caja y la dejó en su sitio. Cogió una servilleta del rollo que descansaba sobre el fregadero y puso su desayuno en ella—Esto me recuerda, que iba a hacer la compra hoy, así que por favor, dame una lista con lo que necesitas para que lo compre.

—Muy bien—respondió Erik.

Charles recogió su taza y se dirigió al estudio y Erik regresó a su trabajo. La mañana transcurrió de esa manera, a veces se cruzaban, pero no hablaban.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante un descanso del trabajo, Erik anotó algunos productos alimenticios que había notado que faltaban en la despensa y la nevera de Charles. Tenía la intención de ir al supermercado él mismo para abastecerse realmente de alimentos frescos, dado que Charles parecía subsistir sobre todo de las comidas precocinadas o de las que pedía a domicilio. Cocinar era un raro placer que tenía Erik. Estaba esperando con impaciencia utilizar la cocina de Charles, que era mucho mejor que cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiera cocinado antes.

Dejó su lista sobre la mesa y la tarjeta de crédito sobre ella.

Charles salió y calentó unos fideos sobrantes para el almuerzo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Erik le vio pararse junto a la mesa. Una breve sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito, pero la tomó igualmente junto el papel, sin decir una palabra. Se tomó la comida de vuelta al estudio, pero el olor había despertado su propio hambre. Siguió el ejemplo de Charles y calentó algunas de las sobras de ayer, las comió junto al fregadero. Alternó su trabajo con papeleo de información sobre el cambio dirección en sus diversas cuentas - bancarias y tarjetas de crédito, también en sus sitios web de compras - y rellenó un formulario de cambio de domicilio de la oficina de correos. No tenía automóvil, por lo que sólo tenía que preocuparse por la actualización de la licencia de conducir.

 

* * *

 

 

Una hora más tarde Charles se dirigió al armario ropero y sacó unos zapatos.

—Vuelvo más tarde—dijo.

Esto no parece requerir ninguna respuesta, por lo que Erik tan sólo le hizo un gesto para avisarle que le había oído y regresó a su tarea. Después de un rato, Erik cerró los programas de trabajo y puso las noticias de fondo mientras navegaba por internet.

Apagó el ordenador y se puso de pie, estirándose. Decidió recorrer el edificio, así que se puso unos zapatos y comenzó el paseo por el tejado. Como Charles había dicho, tenía un área similar a un parque con pequeños arbustos y plantas en los jardines. Un puñado de personas estaban aprovechando el buen tiempo, sentados alrededor de mesas con sombrilla.

También había una sala de juegos infantil, que él sólo miró brevemente a través del cristal de la ventana antes de pasar al centro de fitness de última generación. Después de vagar por unos cuantos salones al azar, salió de allí y tomó nota de las mejores tiendas que había visto durante su carrera por la mañana.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando regresó al apartamento, Charles estaba saliendo de su habitación, con el libro de Jean en su mano.

—Voy a subir a la azotea para leer—le avisó. Sacó la tarjeta de crédito de Erik fuera de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregó—Gracias

—Tengo que hacer algunas diligencias— dijo Erik, tomando de nuevo. Estaba cálida del contacto con el cuerpo de Charles—Te veré más tarde

—Nos vemos— replicó Charles, marchándose.

 

* * *

 

 

Tomó el metro de vuelta a su antiguo apartamento, donde tenía el resto de cosas que no había tomado consigo en la mudanza y las fue llevando al trastero. Hacer eso y preparar todo para la mujer que le había alquilado el piso tomó el resto de la tarde.

 

En el momento de su marcha, el sol se había puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo. En lugar de cenar en el apartamento de Charles, se detuvo en un lugar de comida rápida y tomó un sándwich con un par de cervezas. Luego comenzó a andar, perdido en sus pensamientos, de modo que para el momento en que estaba abriendo la puerta eran más de las ocho.

 

Charles estaba ya en la cama, leyendo. Saludó a Erik y volvió a su libro. Erik regresó al sofá y puso el canal de deportes mientras navegaba por Internet, mirando algunos artículos sobre senderismo y la ruta por el sendero de los Apalaches, la cual había su obsesión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Finalmente había decidido iniciar los preparativos para hacerlo él mismo, pensando que si empezaba a prepararlo se haría realidad. Era un viaje que, probablemente, haría el próximo año.

Cuando se preparaba para acostarse, estuvo tentado de cambiarse con rapidez en la habitación mientras Charles estaba allí para sentar un precedente, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido ayer seguía aún presente en su mente. La idea de hacer angustiar a Charles golpeó con violencia su estómago, así que cogió su ropa y se cambió en el baño.

—¿Puedes dormir si tengo la luz encendida? —preguntó Charles cuando se metió en la cama en su lado del tablero.

—Sí—contestó Erik, y así lo hizo.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando entró en el trabajo a la mañana siguiente, Ángel le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Uno duro.

—¡Ay!— se quejó, agarrando su bíceps y mirándolo. Le había propinado un buen golpe: el dolor aún le molestaba—¿Qué diablos, Ángel?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar, eres un idiota absoluto? —le exigió, con las manos en las caderas.

Erik la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a su escritorio. Giró su monitor para mostrarle una página web de chismes de celebridades. **¡ESCÁNDALO: El billonario Charles Xavier se casó en una boda secreta!** Decía el titular. Una foto enorme de él y Charles con las manos entrelazadas y bajando las escaleras de la Oficina de Registro Municipal aparecía bajo el titular. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo para ver los escalones, pero la cabeza de Charles aparecía erguida y se reía alegremente, probablemente de algo que uno de sus amigos había gritado. Raven aparecía en la esquina de la imagen, con sus manos aplaudiendo y una enorme sonrisa. Parecía la foto de una boda real.

—Podrías haberme invitado, ¿sabes? —dijo Angel, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ella estaba realmente herida, Erik se dio cuenta, mirándola.

—Lo siento—dijo secamente.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Bueno, puedes disculparte trayendo las fotografías una vez las hayáis revelado—dijo—Eso debería ser suficiente castigo para ti.

Se volvió y miró la imagen en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó—Si me hubiera casado con esa preciosidad me habría tomado una semana de descanso y volvería alegre.

—Esto puede haber escapado a su atención ya que al parecer empleas tu tiempo en las webs de chismes, pero el trabajo no se hace solo— dijo, mientras se dirigía a su oficina—Y escupe el chicle. Sé que lo tienes escondido en el moflete.

La escuchó soltar un bufido pero escupió el chicle resignada.

 

* * *

 

 

Inició la sesión en su ordenador, revisó los mails antes de ceder a la curiosidad y dirigirse a Google. Charles Xavier , tecleó y buscó en la sección de noticias. Una serie de artículos en la misma línea que el que le había mostrado Angel. **Agarren pañuelos damas y caballeros, Charles Xavier está fuera del mercado** , era uno de los titulares. **El rompecorazones Xavier rompe millones más con su boda** , era otro. Revisó algunos más. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que nadie logró identificarlo, pero sus descripciones y las especulaciones acerca de él eran sensacionalistas y ridículas.

 

" _El joven multimillonario encontró una versión moderna de Adonis_ ," dijo un extracto. " _El hombre desconocido, posiblemente un modelo de ropa internacional, fue descrito por algunos testigos que afirmaban que poseía una intensa mirada que apenas se movía de Xavier_ ”

 

—¿De verdad pagaron a alguien por escribir esto? —murmuró Erik con disgusto. El periodismo se hundía a niveles preocupantes.

Cerró las ventanas. No era lo bastante ingenuo para pensar que iba a permanecer en el anonimato por mucho tiempo. Sería de interés una vez que descubrieran quién era, pero al final se acabarían cansando. Además, tenía años de practica en eso de ser juzgado por la gente. No le preocupaba.

 

Más bien estaba echando humo por las mierdas que escribían sobre Charles, el mismo que había dormido acurrucado con un brazo sobre la mitad de su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, había leído algunos de los comentarios que habían aparecido inmediatamente debajo del artículo. Los mejor clasificados los que se filtraban a la parte superior le recordaban a los buitres que rodean el aire en círculos buscando la carroña. "Estoy deseando que se estrellen para tener una oportunidad" dijo alguien. "Llámame Charles. Voy a estar esperando. "" Es evidente que se casó con el hombre por su apariencia, no va a durar ", dijo otra persona. "Siento que el chico simplemente está tratando de obtener publicidad con la boda "Sí, las zorras no duran mucho casadas” respondió otro comentario.

Charles debía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas como parte de lo que le tocaba por proceder de esa familia, pero a Erik le dolía el cinismo con el que lo trataban, cuando él sabía que Charles tenía el corazón más sincero y bueno del mundo.

Consideró por unos instantes abrirse una cuenta para responder a algunos de los comentarios más vulgares que habían hecho, pero la cordura volvió a él.

Además, pensó seriamente mientras regresaba a revisar sus emails, les daremos la razón cuando Charles y yo nos divorciemos.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo gracias por leer, dejar kudos y comentar! :)  
> Este es un capítulo más largo de lo habitual y contiene escenas sexuales explícitas.

 

Muy poco cambió en las primeras cuatro semanas de la vida matrimonial para Charles. Aparte de las concesiones que tuvo que hacer a su nuevo compañero de casa: menos espacio, más objetos extraños ocupando su sitio, Erik y él apenas interactuaban. Incluso apenas se veían el uno al otro. Erik siempre estaba fuera cuando Charles despertaba, incluso los fines de semana. Ambos trabajaban durante el día y se quedaban hasta tarde en sus respectivas oficinas, lo que les mantenía fuera. Las noches que no trabajaba hasta tarde, Charles las ocupaba tal y como había hecho antes de la boda, fuera con sus amigos. Si iba a casa y Erik estaba allí, él estaría en la cama leyendo o trabajando en su libro en el estudio.

Cuando él estaba, Erik estaría en la cama dormido, viendo televisión, o navegando, y más allá de saludarse o hacer algún comentario, ellos no hablaban. Erik estaba fuera cada sábado y domingo, haciendo cosas que Charles ni siquiera podía saber.” _Recados_ ”, fue lo que dijo el primer domingo y no sabía si era cierto o si se aplicaba al resto de días.

Ni siquiera habían compartido una comida juntos desde el día de la boda.

 

Charles llegó a casa un día y abrió la nevera, encontrándola llena de comida sana y fruta fresca, verduras, carne sin cocinar, huevos, queso, y otras cosas que ni siquiera conocía. Tras eso, los tupperwares y sobras empezaron a aparecer, así que Erik había estado cocinando, pero había sido tan pulcro que esas sobras eran la única evidencia que tuvo.

 

Manejar su libido había sido complicado. No había sido capaz de masturbarse a gusto por las mañanas, pero optimista-y estúpidamente- había esperado que pudiera encontrar otra manera de buscar alivio tras el trabajo. Pero no fue así. De hecho, solo le había angustiado más, buscaba frenéticamente alguna oportunidad y al no encontrar ninguna, dejó de intentarlo.

Las noches que venía a casa y Erik ya estaba allí estaban descartadas.  Sentía que sería demasiado obvio para ambos que estaba utilizando la ducha para una sesión de masturbación rápida, pensaba que él se daría cuenta y se preocupaba que eso pudiera accidentalmente romper el contrato de alguna manera.

Así que los fines de semanas eran su oasis, una vez que se dio cuenta que Erik no estaría en todo el día. Aun así tomaba la precaución de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, pero se encontraba ansioso porque esos fines de semana llegaran, con una expectación que rozaba la extrañeza, a juzgar por las miradas que empezó a recibir en el trabajo cuando hablaba de ellos.

Además encontró que le resultaba más fácil empezar y continuar, ahora que tenía una multitud de imágenes de Erik en su mente. Al principio se negó, pero al final terminó cediendo y recurría a cada recuerdo de Erik paseando por su apartamento, lo bien que lucía en calzoncillos y camiseta para dormir, sus hombros y torso desnudo apenas cubierto con una toalla, esas imágenes que le hacían la boca agua y que Charles había visto en pocas ocasiones cuando él se dirigía de la ducha al dormitorio.

Cómo Erik estaba llevando el tema era algo de lo que Charles no tenía ni idea. Por supuesto, según el contrato, él podría estar fuera cada noche revolcándose con alguien para satisfacerse, pero Charles nunca vio ninguna marca en su cuerpo, y nunca le vio con aspecto desaliñado o con la expresión de felicidad tras haber echado un polvo.

Pero claro, él siempre venía impecable, así que quizás era muy bueno fingiendo o retomando la compostura tras un encuentro. Por lo que Charles sabía, incluso podía follarse a alguien en las noches y a otro en las mañanas y ni siquiera lo sabría.

 

Fue tras una de sus largas y satisfactorias  sesiones masturbándose, en el quinto domingo de matrimonio, cuando tuvieron su siguiente conversación relevante, ayudada en parte por la relajación que Charles sentía tras haberse corrido tres veces en ese intervalo de horas.

Erik solía dormirse pronto, parecía cansado de aquello que hubiera estado haciendo, y Charles estaba leyendo una nueva novela que un colega suyo, Nathan, le había recomendado.

Había comenzado un nuevo capítulo cuando Erik se giró y golpeó contra el tablero con un ruido seco. Se echó hacia atrás, maldiciendo, entonces se recostó sobre su codo, con el pelo aplastado en su frente y la cara ligeramente adormilada a pesar del golpe que se había llevado.

—¿Podemos quitar esta maldita cosa? —demandó.

Charles le miró, en su rostro se veía la frustración.

—De acuerdo—dijo, dejando su libro a un lado, en la mesilla, junto a la lámpara.

La sorpresa surcó el rostro de Erik.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí—contestó Charles, saliendo de entre las sábanas y levantándose de la cama—Has sido un perfecto caballero todo este tiempo, así que pienso que ese comportamiento debe ser premiado. Pero no tendré ningún inconveniente en volverlo a poner si lo necesitamos.

Erik asintió, con gesto serio. Tomó la parte cercana al cabecero y Charles la parte final y juntos la quitaron. Charles lo cargó hasta el vestidor y lo dejó apoyado sobre el fondo de la pared.

Cuando regresó, Erik estaba sentado.

—Gracias—dijo.

Charles se quedó parado frente a los pies de la cama.

—Confío en ti, Erik—respondió, dándose cuenta de lo cierto que era. Erik siempre había sido un hombre de palabra. Charles se sentía completamente seguro con él.

Regresó a la cama y tomó su libro, volviendo al capítulo. Erik se tumbó. Por unos instantes Charles fue plenamente consciente de su cercanía, tan juntos sin la tabla de por medio. Se obligó a concentrarse en el párrafo frente a él y poco a poco volvió a sumergirse en la novela. A la hora que dejó el libro, Erik ya estaba profundamente dormido, el pecho subía y bajaba a medida de sus profundas respiraciones, una mano descansaba en su torso y los labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Charles le observó, pensando, como a menudo hacía, que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. En el instituto nunca se había cansado de mirarle, ya fuera en las clases, en la cafetería o en el gimnasio. Siempre sabía cuando Erik entraba a algún sitio.

Apagó la luz y se tumbo. Pronto se encontró dormido él también.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles cruzó con rapidez la calle, en la ajetreada noche, y entró al bar donde había quedado con Jean para tomar unas copas. Ella ya estaba allí, sonriéndole desde un rincón de la barra.

—Hola, cariño—saludó él, dejando un beso en su mejilla—¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Estoy bien. De hecho, estoy mejor que bien—contestó mientras él se sentaba—Mi artículo ha sido aceptado para publicarse en la revista de psicología.

—¡Eso es una gran noticia, Jean! —respondió, con una sonrisa—Un gran éxito. Hiciste un gran trabajo con ello. Venga, esta ronda corre de mi cuenta para celebrarlo.

Ambos hablaron sobre sus artículos y cosas que les habían pasado mientras terminaron la primera ronda. El camarero rellenó sus copas y se marchó, entonces Jean se acercó, aproximándose a él de la manera en que se inicia una conversación seria.

—Charles—dijo—¿Va todo bien en casa?

Charles se quedó congelado con la cerveza en los labios, mirándola sorprendido.

—Pues claro—contestó—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es sólo que, esta es la segunda vez que quedamos para tomar algo esta semana. Y, aunque sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, estoy preocupada de que estés así para evitar ir a casa. Y Erik ni siquiera estuvo contigo el cuatro de Julio... —era cierto, Charles fue solo a la fiesta de Alex y Darwin mientras Erik se fue a casa de su abuela a celebrarlo, una tradición había dicho. Una de las pocas veces que le había informado sobre lo que estaba haciendo a Charles—Sé que no tengo experiencia en esto del matrimonio, pero dicen que el primer año es el más duro y estoy segura que es por una razón. Aunque no puedo ofrecerte ningún consejo, aquí me tienes para escucharte. Sabes que estoy siempre contenta de hacerlo, sólo te lo recuerdo por si alguna vez quieres hablar.

A Charles le tomó un segundo recomponerse.

—Aunque agradezco tu gesto, es innecesario—dijo finalmente—Todo va bien.

—De acuerdo—respondió Jean, dejándolo pasar. Cambiaron de tema, pero su preocupación dejó a Charles tocado toda la noche.

 

* * *

 

 

El resto de la semana tuvo que hacer frente a frecuentes preguntas de sus amigos, las cuales siempre conducían a lo mismo. _Nunca vemos a Erik, ¿dónde se mete? o ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?_ Sabiendo que debía tener una expresión extraña con esas preguntas, consiguió que Charles se dirigiera directamente a casa tras el trabajo.

Desafortunadamente, esto hizo que tanto Erik como él se enfrentaran de un modo que nunca había surgido hasta ahora.

 

Charles se sorprendió cuando una taza sucia golpeó su mesa con fuerza.

—Esto ha estado en la mesita de café al menos dos días—replicó Erik con la mandíbula apretada—¿Acaso no recoges nunca?

—Lo iba a hacer—protestó Charles—Y desde luego que lo hago.

Erik le dio una mirada de desdén y se marchó. Charles revisó el apartamento y encontró una taza de té sucia, en su mesilla, la recogió y la metió al lavaplatos.

Dos tazas. No era tanto para poner así.

Erik se encaminó hacia la puerta principal mientras Charles ponía en marcha el lavaplatos.

—Supongo que regresarás cuando quieras ¿no? —preguntó en tono sarcástico.

—Exacto—contestó Erik, dando un portazo al salir.

Furioso, Charles regresó a su estudio y canalizó su ira tecleando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

La siguiente noche la pasó en el gimnasio de su edificio haciendo algo de ejercicio en las maquinas para lidiar con su ansiedad y mejorar su estado para la revisión médica anual en su trabajo. Se duchó, fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich para comerlo en la cama mientras leía una revista científica.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio vio que Erik había cogido la toalla mojada que debía haber dejado en el baño y la dejó sobre su almohada. Su boca se abrió ante ello. Dejó el sándwich en la mesilla de la cama y recogió la toalla.

Salió de inmediato hacia el sofá.

—¿Era necesario? —preguntó en tono cortante, meneando la toalla.

—Sí—contestó Erik, sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador—De otra manera no aprenderás.

Charles le taladraba con la mirada. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, fue al dormitorio y tiró la toalla en el cesto.

Después la tomó de nuevo y miró el interior del cesto.

—¿Acaso solo lavas tu ropa? —gritó sorprendido. Se habían estado alternando la tarea de lavar cada semana, hasta ahora sin ningún problema.

—Sí—dijo Erik, apareciendo junto al marco de la puerta—Estoy harto de limpiar todo lo que dejas por ahí—sus ojos captaron el sándwich y se abrieron por completo. Señaló hacia el como si Charles hubiera dejado un arma en vez de un sándwich de pavo con queso suizo en pan de centeno—No vas a comerte eso en la cama. Dejarás migas y manchas por todas partes.

—Esta es mi casa también—dijo Charles tercamente plantándose ante él—Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Volvió a la cama y tomó su sándwich. Con un gran bocado, mirando fijamente a Erik desafiante.

—Estás actuando como un niño—respondió Erik, con las manos tensas a cada lado.

—¿Estoy actuando como un niño? —replicó Charles, con la boca aún llena.

—Voy a por la aspiradora—dijo Erik, dándole la espalda y marchándose.

Regresó sosteniéndola y se aproximó a la cama. Charles se dio cuenta que pretendía pasar la aspiradora para recoger las migas mientras él aún seguía en la cama.

—¡Oh, por amor de Dios! —protestó. Dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa y cogió la almohada aún húmeda.

—¿Dónde vas? —reclamó Erik mientras Charles pasaba a su lado.

—Voy a emplear una de mis noches aparte—dijo—Y por cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo quizá mañana también la use.

Se arrojó sobre el sofá y cogió la manta tras él para cubrirse con ella mientras la aspiradora aún sonaba en la habitación. Erik salió llevando su plato con el sándwich, el cual tiró a la basura. Volvió a la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

 

La siguiente noche Charles tenía frio suficiente para regresar a la cama, metiéndose el primero y consiguiendo caer dormido antes para así no tener que hablar con Erik.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquella mañana se despertó con el sonido de su alarma en la cama vacía, como siempre. Fue desperezándose lentamente, pasando su mano por la cara y frotándose los ojos, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Él tenía la alarma en el vestidor para forzarse a sí mismo a salir de la cama y no caer en la tentación de regresar.

En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, golpeó sobre algo que salió rodando.

Había cinco vasos sucios y tazas de té en el suelo junto a su cama.

—Idiota—siseó, mientras sus pies esquivaban los obstáculos para levantarse a apagar la dichosa alarma.

Estuvo de mal humor todo el día, pero lo peor fue cuando al llegar a casa vio su taza de por la mañana rota en tres partes sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Raven la había pintado para él cuando tenía trece años como regalo de cumpleaños. Era su favorita.

Miró los pedazos y sintió como su corazón se partía un poco también. Después se puso tan furioso que incluso no podía enfocar bien la vista.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik no llegó a casa hasta cerca de la medianoche. Él se quedó quieto cuando abrió la puerta y vio que Charles le estaba esperando, sentado en una silla de la cocina frente a la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Tras recuperarse, Erik cerró y puso las llaves. Se giró a mirar a Charles, alzando una ceja.

Charles no pudo hablar por unos instantes, tan solo respiraba sonoramente por su nariz.

—He tenido suficiente con el modo en que te has estado comportando—dijo—Pero esto va más allá de una payasada infantil. Esto ha sido cruel, Erik.

La confusión atravesó el rostro de Erik.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De esto! —Charles se puso en pie para tomar uno de los pedazos que seguían en la mesa. Acercándolo a la cara de Erik—¡Esto!

—Es sólo una taza—dijo Erik, encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle—Tienes muchas más.

—¡Fue hecha por Raven! —gritó Charles—¡No la puedo reemplazar!

En toda su vida, jamás había gritado con tanta furia, a nadie. Las semanas de celibato y de soledad en su propia casa le estaban convirtiendo en alguien a quien no reconocía. Se sentía como si se estuviera resquebrajando lentamente.

La expresión de frialdad en Erik fue desvaneciéndose un poco.

—Lo siento—dijo—Fue un accidente. La estaba recogiendo y se me cayó.

—Claro—replicó Charles con un bufido, tirándola de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? —protestó Erik.

—Del modo en que has estado, lo creo—contestó Charles, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos—Me has estado castigando toda la semana.

—No me escuchas—explotó Erik—Sigo pidiéndote que hagas lo más simple para mantener el orden y ni siquiera lo haces.

—¡Tan sólo son tazas vacías, Erik!

Erik le señaló con el dedo a la cara, acercándose a él.

—¡Esto es de lo que hablo! ¿Acaso te escuchas? Te lo acabo de decir, te he dicho lo que quiero y _tú te niegas a escuchar_.

Charles le agarró y tomó su rostro, tirando de él hacia abajo en un beso feroz. Erik comenzó, y luego todo surgió, a agarrar la cintura de Charles y atraerle contra su cuerpo, besándole con la misma fiereza como él había hecho.

Charles se sentía salvaje, y supo que lo iba a hacer, supo que estaba más allá de su control, que era incapaz de parar aunque eso le hiciera odiarse un poco por ello.

Apartó su cabeza hacia atrás y miro a Erik a los ojos.

—Por favor, fóllame. Erik, _te lo estoy pidiendo_. Por favor. Te lo ruego, fóllame.

Los ojos de Erik se oscurecieron. Agarró a Charles por la nuca, dándole besos y mordiscos. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo hasta llegar al culo de Charles, agarrándolo con firmeza. Las deslizó un poco más hasta agarrarle y levantarlo, Charles envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y sus brazos sobre sus anchos hombros en respuesta a ello. Erik besó y mordió toda la longitud de piel que encontraba en su cuello de camino al dormitorio, pegando una patada a la silla de la cocina para apartarla de su camino. Jadeando, Charles restregó su mejilla contra la de Erik, incluso su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si fuera un gato en celo, que era como se sentía en estos momentos.

Erik le arrojó en el centro de la cama. Abrió los pantalones y se los quitó, junto a sus calzoncillos y calcetines de una vez. Se desnudó mientras Charles se quitaba la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su enorme pene, hinchado y humedecido contra su estómago.  Charles comenzó a sentarse, con la boca abierta y agachándose para lamerlo, pero Erik lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Puso una rodilla sobre la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas de Charles. Le empujó contra la cama con su brazo presionando sus caderas, entonces tomó con su mano la polla de Charles, y luego fue su boca.

—Aghhh—gimió Charles, la cabeza volvió atrás antes de que pudiera mirar hacia abajo, desesperado por contemplar cada segundo, por ver cada milímetro de la preciosa cara de Erik chupándosela. Sus largas pestañas contra sus mejillas y parecía estar disfrutando de esto tanto como Charles o incluso más.  Su pelo lucía alborotado sobre su frente, no en su habitual peinado perfecto, mientras miraba hacía Charles.

Se levantó y lamió un lado. Agachó su cabeza, mientras su mano masturbaba a Charles, y lamió sus testículos.

—Erik, Erik—jadeó Charles, hundiendo sus manos en las sabanas.

Erik se levantó y extendió su brazo hacia la mesita, abriéndola sin cuidado y rebuscando en el interior. Sacó un condón y una pequeña botella de lubricante, accidentalmente el cajón volcó esparciendo todo el contenido por el suelo.

Volvió a chupársela, mientras lubricaba su dedo y lo introducía poco a poco en su interior.

—¡Si! ¡Oh Dios, si! —gemía Charles, arqueándose en respuesta—Más, Erik, más.

Añadió un segundo, luego un tercero, estirándole y metiéndolos y sacando. Charles casi sollozaba de lo bueno que se sentía estar lleno de esta manera, de lo bien que se sentía la mamada en su polla.

Erik se irguió, quedándose sobre sus rodillas.

—Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas—dijo, con una voz casi irreconocible.

Charles de inmediato se giró y lo hizo. Gimió al sentir las manos de Erik sobre sus nalgas, estrujándolas hasta casi dolerle para luego separarlas.

—Dios—dijo Erik con voz ronca.

La mano sobre su nalga derecha, la apretó de nuevo y luego desapareció. Junto al sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas, Charles escuchó a  Erik preparándose. Instantes después pudo sentir su longitud presionando en su entrada, empujando. Se esforzó por relajarse y gimió una vez sintió como los primeros centímetros de Erik entraban y este siguió hasta estar completamente dentro de él.

Sólo esperó unos segundos antes de empujar lentamente dentro y fuera, con lentitud, hasta que fue cogiendo el ritmo y se encontró follando a Charles, quien cerró los ojos dejando que la sensación se apoderase de él, con la boca abierta.

Erik deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda de Charles hasta que su mano le agarró en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro y por su cadera con la otra.

—Eres inaguantable—gruño Erik, follándole con más dureza.

De pronto paró. Charles casi se queja en protesta, pero Erik le dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Agarro sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, sus dedos se presionaban con fuerza sobre su carne. Volvió a embestirle a un ritmo brutal. Cada empuje lograba hacer que el cabecero de hierro chocara contra la pared.

Charles hundió sus dedos en su pelo y arqueo su espalda, disfrutando cada segundo de ello: el calor, el ambiente pegajoso en el aire, los sonidos de esfuerzo que Erik hacia, el increíble placer que lo recorría a la velocidad que la polla de Erik entraba en su cuerpo, forzando su garganta dolorida, sabiendo que la sentiría así durante días…Había estado sin sexo tanto tiempo y Erik era maravilloso, alcanzando con cada empuje su próstata, haciendo que no durase mucho más hasta que sintió como su orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Llegó con un gemido y sin que se hubiera tocado, el semen se esparcía desde su pecho a su barbilla. Erik le siguió poco después, llegando al clímax con un profundo gemido. Se desplomó sobre su espalda junto a Charles, con el pecho húmedo por el sudor y agitado.

 

Charles se pasó su mano temblorosa por la cara.

 

_Una noche menos._


	11. Capítulo 11

 

Una consecuencia inesperada fruto de su noche salvaje juntos fue que la frialdad entre ambos se desvaneció. Charles prometió recoger más las cosas, pero Erik se dio cuenta que no venía en su ADN ser tan ordenado como él. Así que se resignó a recoger las tazas y toallas que Charles olvidaba, a hacer bien su lado de la cama como el suyo, o colocar los libros abandonados en cualquier lado a su sitio. Tras aceptarlo y darse cuenta del esfuerzo que Charles hacía por remediarlo, dejó de ser un fastidio para convertirse en una rutina más de su tediosa tarea de limpieza.

Incluso logró que no pusiera la comida en cualquier sitio que no fuese la mesa o la cocina, y Charles no tuvo problemas en conseguirlo.

 

Además habían comenzado a hablarse el uno al otro, al principio tímidamente hasta que fueron ganando en confianza. Charles le diría que tal había ido su día, Erik haría lo mismo, y poco a poco fueron entrando en más detalles. Erik pronto distinguió algunos de los nombres de los amigos de Charles y sus colegas de trabajo. Charlaron sobre la cultura actual, eventos, política. Eran tan similares en tantas cosas, y tan opuestos en otras que sus conversaciones sin fin fascinaban a Erik. Por no decir que Charles era brillante. Probablemente la persona más inteligente que Erik hubiese conocido.

 

Otra consecuencia fue que Erik necesitaba masturbarse al menos dos veces en su ducha matutina tras lo sucedido, los recuerdos le mantenían constantemente cachondo. Revivía aquella noche momento por momento; la manera en que Charles le había mirado y cómo gemía, la forma en que su cuerpo se adaptada tan maravillosamente a su polla. Fantaseaba sobre otros escenarios: imaginaba cómo sería haber dejado que Charles se la chupara del modo en que había querido al principio; o incluso haberle empujado por completo contra la cama mientras le penetraba con tal ímpetu que hubieran atravesado el colchón.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba haciendo la cena, una semana después de que tuvieran sexo, mientras se hallaba fantaseando un escenario alternativo, donde presionaría los hombros de Charles contra la cama de tal forma que su trasero quedara elevado cuando escuchó las llaves de Charles en la puerta. De inmediato trató de aclarar su mente, corrió hacía la nevera para intentar calmar su pene ya semi duro.

—Buenas—saludó Charles amistosamente, entrando en la cocina.

—Buenas noches—contestó Erik, esperando que Charles no se diera cuenta que había abierto la nevera y no buscaba nada dentro.

Se fue. Erik cerró la puerta una vez que sus pantalones no lucían tan abultados. Regresó con el pollo que estaba cocinando.

Charles volvió a la cocina tras  dejar sus cosas en el estudio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pastel de pollo con tamales

—¿Puedo mirar?

Erik levantó la vista del plato mirándole.

—Si quieres.

Charles se quedó cerca, observando cómo rellenaba el pollo, picaba los ingredientes sobre la mesa de cortar y dejaba el pollo encima hasta que se enfriara lo suficiente, pero cuando Erik se giró para coger la sartén ambos se encontraron, él se retiró a un rincón y siguió mirándole.

—Siempre he sido terrible cocinando—empezó a conversar—Raven puede hacer algunas cosas básicas, pero yo soy capaz hasta de quemar la gelatina.

Erik bufó y Charles sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Por qué te gusta? —preguntó Charles.

—¿Cocinar?

—Sí

—Lo encuentro relajante—contestó—Hay un orden y precisión que me gustan.

Charles asintió.

—Bueno, como beneficiario de ello, lo apruebo

Habían empezado a cenar juntos hacía sólo un par de noches. Charles se mostraba tan entusiasmado por cada plato que hacía Erik que hubiera sido mentira si dijera que no le gustaba. Tan sólo aumentaba su ego.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Charles.

—Productivo—dijo Erik, abriendo una lata de judías y girándose a tirar la lata a la basura.

Charles le sonrió de nuevo, entendiendo que para Erik el mejor adjetivo para describir un buen día en el trabajo era que fuese productivo.

—Me alegro—respondió—¿Fue bien la reunión con el equipo de diseño?

—Sí—dijo Erik—Una vez que Mortimer paró de hablar sobre su viaje de pesca.

Charles rio.

—¿Sabes?, Nunca he ido a pescar—dijo—Y no siento que me haya perdido nada.

—Mi abuelo me llevó una vez—contestó Erik, removiendo el pollo en la sartén con destreza y subiendo el fuego. Fue hacia la tabla de corte para revisar el resto de pollo, tomando un cuchillo junto a él para pinchar un poco y comprobar la temperatura—Me decía que era una manera de salir de casa y meditar. Como un niño de doce, en esos momentos no me pareció demasiado.

—Supongo que puedo imaginármelo—contestó Charles pensando en ello—El punto zen. Pero me temo que me aburriría rápidamente. Me gusta mantener la mente ocupada.

—Considerando el número de estanterías, jamás lo hubiera imaginado—respondió irónicamente Erik. Vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Charles y una similar se formó en su rostro.

—Eso es normal—replicó—Deberías haber visto la casa de mi profesora de doctorado. Apenas tenía un hueco libre. Todo estaba repleto de libros y periódicos.

—Dios quiera que no te conviertas en eso—dijo Erik. Empezó a añadir ingredientes a la sartén, pronto el aroma de las especias flotaba sutilmente por la cocina—¿Cómo te ha ido la revisión anual?

—Brillante—contestó Charles con un suspiro de alivio—Están encantados conmigo.

—Te lo dije—Erik no sabía porque Charles había estado tan preocupado. Era obvio que él era un profesor por vocación, y eso combinado con su carisma y su don de gentes hace que todas las universidades estén desesperados por tenerle.

—Sí, sí, estabas en lo cierto. Lo que me recuerda: que necesitamos hablar sobre el viaje a Los Ángeles.

Erik se congeló mirándole.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si te acuerdas, pero a mediados de septiembre tengo que presentar una conferencia en L.A. y me temo que no hay ninguna manera de que sólo esté fuera dos noches.

—Lo recuerdo—contestó Erik, retirando la sartén y apagando el fuego—¿En qué fecha es?

—De hecho, déjame coger mi portátil y quizás podamos reservar ya los pasajes—dijo Charles, mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a su estudio.

Regresó y volvió a su sitio. Asintió para si mismo mientras tecleaba. Comparó vuelos en voz alta mientras Erik terminaba de preparar el pastel y lo ponía sobre la bandeja. Erik sacó dos copas de vino para acompañar la cena que había preparado.

—Hecho—dijo Charles satisfecho, comprando los pasajes con un decisivo click. Tomó la copa de vino que Erik le ofrecía y brindaron—Por otra transacción on-line  satisfactoria.

—Salud—respondió Erik, brindando.

—Esto es fantástico, Erik—alabó Charles después, cuando estaban cenando—¿Puedo tomar un poco de las sobras para la comida de mañana?

—Claro—respondió Erik, contemplándole sorprendido—Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de toda la comida que prepare.

—Es como tener mi chef propio de nuevo—contestó Charles con gesto feliz, tomando su copa de vino.

—Sólo tú eres capaz de añadir a esa frase “de nuevo” —respondió con exasperación.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Guillaume ahora—dijo Charles pensativo.

Erik bufó y tomó su propia copa.

 

* * *

 

 

La mañana siguiente fue la primera vez que despertó con Charles acurrucado contra él. Parpadeó confundido, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho al igual que su mano. Charles normalmente dormía de espaldas a él o sobre su estómago, con la cara enterrada en su almohada.

Observó como su cabeza subía y bajaba a cada respiración suya. Tras unos minutos salió con cuidado de la cama, depositándole en el colchón. Su delicadeza no era necesaria: podría haberle empujado y no se habría despertado, dormía tan profundamente. Ni se dio cuenta del movimiento, parecía más un muerto que alguien dormido.

Erik le contempló un poco más antes de salir a correr.

El siguiente día era sábado, y volvió a suceder.  Como no tenía la prisa por ir a trabajar, Erik permaneció en la cama un poco más de lo que habitualmente haría, decidiendo que se merecía un poco de descanso extra. Finalmente, antes de dejarse atraer por la vagancia salió de la cama preparándose para el día.

 

* * *

 

 

Se tomó un descanso de su trabajo fabricando el kit de relojero, en el que llevaba un par de semanas para cambiarlo por el del fregadero de la cocina, el cual había notado que no estaba trabajando correctamente, cuando Charles salió del dormitorio y entró en la cocina, parándose frente a donde estaba Erik.

—Buenos días—saludó Erik, mirándole, con el pelo revuelto y aún adormilado.

Charles parpadeó confuso observando el fregadero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Estoy serpenteando las tuberías—contestó Erik, tirando más de la serpiente.

Charles le miraba como si hablase otro idioma.

—¿Una serpiente en la tubería? —dijo—¿Cómo se ha metido una serpiente en la tubería?

—No—replicó Erik, conteniendo su risa. No podía entender como un hombre tan brillante podía ser tan espeso por las mañanas—Creo que hay algo atascado en las tuberías. Está corriendo lento el agua, así que he metido la serpiente para limpiarlo.

Charles seguía mirándole sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy arreglando el fregadero—acortó Erik con simpleza.

El ceño de Charles se arrugó.

—Pero hay gente en el edificio que se ocupa de esas cosas.

—Si puedo ocuparme de ello no quiero que nadie venga a hacerlo—replicó Erik.

—¿Te tengo que pagar por esto?

—No, Charles, no necesito que me pagues—contestó, finalmente riendo. Agarró a Charles por los hombros dirigiéndole hacia el armario—Lo que necesitas es algo de té en tu cuerpo. Y quizá te enseñe algunos mantenimientos básicos de la casa.

—Okay—dijo Charles, abriendo el armario para hacerse el desayuno.

Tras que Erik arreglara el fregadero, volvió a trabajar en su kit y esperó a que Charles le invitara a unirse a desayunar con él. Charles simplemente se sentó con el té y una tostada cuando su móvil sonó. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Su rostro se congeló y se levantó.

—¿Hola? —contestó. Fue al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Erik contempló la puerta cerrada, sorprendido por encontrarse excluido. Ambos cogían llamadas enfrente del otro todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto, Charles tendría asuntos personales que no querría compartir con Erik, pensó, ajustó la lupa a sus ojos y cogió las pinzas, a Erik le pasaba lo mismo. Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, pero rehuyó mirar, concentrándose en las piezas del reloj frente a él.

—Me tengo que ir—anunció Charles con voz agitada.

Eso captó la atención de Erik.

—¿Va todo bien? —cuestionó, dejando a un lado las pinzas y la lupa, centrándose en Charles.

—Si...No—puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas e inspiró, girándose a mirarle—Era mi abogada. Tiene algo que necesita que revise. Me tengo que ir a Westchester.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera contigo? —preguntó.

Una oleada de emociones atravesó la cara de Charles: sorpresa, anhelo, inseguridad, y algo similar a la vulnerabilidad.

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó en tono inseguro.

—Sí—respondió Erik, dejando a un lado las pequeñas piezas—Deja que me cambie y nos marchamos.

Charles le observaba como si esperase que Erik cambiara de opinión en cualquier momento. Cuando este se plantó frente a él, con una ceja interrogante, se aclaró y sacó de nuevo el móvil, marcando un número.

—¿Hola? Marla, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal está la nueva mascota? ¿Hmm? Oh, ¿de verdad? Oh querida. Bueno, supongo que harían eso. Si quieres, me aseguraré de pasarte algunas recomendaciones de escuelas de adiestramiento de las que un colega de trabajo al que le encantan los perros me ha hablado. Por supuesto. No, no es problema. Escucha, le puedes decir a Jeffrey que traiga el coche. Lo necesito. Gracias. Tú también. Adiós.

Colgó y respiró hondamente.

—Vámonos

 

Erik siguió a Charles por la calle, donde le esperaba un Bentley Continental negro aparcado junto a la acera. Erik, a quien siempre le habían gustado los coches, le dio un vistazo significativo.

Charles se dio cuenta y le preguntó.

—¿Te gustaría conducirlo?

Así fue, y dejó que Charles le guiara por las calles y transitadas carreteras de la ciudad hasta que estuvieron fuera, en la 87 saliendo del estado.

Durante unos quince minutos, Charles se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y su codo en la ventana abierta. El viento agitaba su pelo como si fueran dedos invisibles atravesándolo.

—Gracias por venir—dijo al final, mirando a Erik—No es la mejor manera de pasar un sábado, lo sé

Él tan sólo asintió.

Regresó su atención a la ventana.

—Mi padrastro, Kurt Marko, arruinó un par de vidas mientras vivía, no sólo la tuya.

—No llamaría a nuestro matrimonio arruinar mi vida, Charles—contestó Erik.

Charles le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió.

—Bueno, tu tono ha cambiado.

—Que puedo decir—contestó Erik, observando las líneas de la carretera y comprobando el retrovisor—Siempre quise tener una cocina más grande.

Charles rio y la tensión en su rostro se relajó un poco.

—Mi padrastro...no era un buen hombre. Kurt se casó con mi madre por su dinero después de que mi padre muriese. Y entonces derrochó el dinero en vicios. Algunas veces hacía inversiones en compañías, muchas veces sobornándolas. Tengo un equipo de abogados trabajando en ello. Pero también hay casos individuales, en los que tengo trabajando a Gwen, porque considero que necesitan un trato más personal. Prestaba a la gente dinero que sabría que no podrían devolver, a propósito, mintiéndoles sobre las ventajas del préstamo, y entonces contrataba a los más crueles para recolectar el dinero prestado. Indujo a mucha gente a la ruina. He tratado de ayudar a cualquiera que haya sufrido este tipo de abusos, ofreciéndoles una compensación para gastos legales, pagando sus deudas y devolviéndoles sus casas...

—Casándote con sus hijos—murmuró Erik.

Charles se giró.

—El tuyo ha sido un caso inusual.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te casaste conmigo? —preguntó, observándole atentamente—¿Como parte de una redención?

Charles volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su mano. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo sobre él.

—Eso, y porque tú no debías pagar por los errores de tu padre.

—Tú tampoco—replicó, volviendo a centrar la vista en la carretera.

—No deberíamos, pero aquí estamos.

El resto del trayecto continuó en completo silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik jamás estuvo en la mansión Xavier en su juventud, pero escuchó cosas de algunos estudiantes en el instituto. Era aún más impresionante de lo que se había imaginado. Otro coche ya estaba frente a la casa cuando llegaron y una mujer sentada dentro, hablando por el teléfono. Salió fuera al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso, señor Xavier—saludó ella, ofreciendo su mano.

—Estoy a tu disposición, Gwen—contestó Charles, estrechando su mano cálidamente—¿Debo presentarte a mi marido, Erik Lehnsherr?

Ella había trabajado en el contrato con Azazel, así que sabía todo sobre Erik y sobre lo fraudulento que era emplear el término “marido”, pero aún así mantuvo su cara de póker, que le habría hecho ganar millones en La Vegas.

—Señor Lehnsherr—saludó—Es un placer conocerle.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras hablamos, Erik—ofreció Charles mientras les guiaba al interior de la casa—O puedes dar una vuelta y explorar si lo prefieres. Como tú quieras.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta de un ostentoso estudio e indicó a Gwen que pasara antes que él.

—El tiempo es oro—remarcó ella. Eso hizo a Charles reír y alivió la seriedad que embargaba su rostro.

—Daré una vuelta—dijo.

Charles asintió.

—Nos vemos pronto

Por un momento, Erik tuvo una extraña reacción, porque sintió que lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era besar a Charles a modo de despedida, pero luchó contra ese sentimiento y se giró para recorrer la casa.


	12. Capítulo 12

 

—¿Tienes los pasajes? —preguntó por tercera vez.  
—Sí, Erik—replicó Charles con un suspiro—Ambos impresos. Y también los tengo en nuestros móviles, y podemos imprimirlos en el aeropuerto si lo necesitáramos.  
—Es mejor ser precavido que lamentarse—dijo Erik, aunque nunca le dijo cual era la situación que podría llegar a impedirles subir a ese avión.

  
Charles revisó de nuevo su maletín, asegurándose de que todo estaba en el y no le faltaba nada para la presentación ni para trabajar mientras tanto, aunque no esperaba ser muy productivo. Erik estaba haciendo una revisión final del apartamento, desenchufando aparatos, revisando el calentador, e incluso apartando el hervidor de la cocina por si acaso.

  
—Creo que estamos listos para irnos—dijo aparentemente satisfecho y seguro de que nada prendería fuego y quemaría el sitio mientras estaban fuera.  
El teléfono de Charles sonó.  
—Justo a tiempo. Debe ser el taxi.

  
Extendió el asa de su maleta y dejó que rodara tras él mientras salía del apartamento. Erik le siguió. Cerró la puerta y comprobó dos veces que estaba segura antes de coger su maleta y seguir a Charles hacia el ascensor.  
—Adiós, Charles, Erik—se despidió Towanna, que estaba en su puesto frente al escritorio mientras pasaban—Tener unas felices vacaciones. Es hora de que tengáis vuestra luna de miel.  
—Gracias, cariño—respondió, despidiéndose con la mano y sin corregirla.

* * *

  
El otoño empezaba a llegar. Sería extraño pasar del tiempo nublado de Nueva York al sol perpetuo de Los Angeles y luego regresar, pero Charles estaba deseándolo. Erik nunca había estado en California antes y Charles no podía esperar a mostrárselo.  
Se dio cuenta que disfrutaba ver a Erik en cualquier situación, haciendo casi todo. De hecho, la pasada noche estuvo trabajando en los últimos retoques de su presentación, pero había sido incapaz de calmar la sensación de inquietud que le embargaba.  
Llegó a descubrir lo que era: apenas había visto a Erik en todo el día y le echaba de menos. Desconectó su portátil y se lo llevó. No había razón alguna por la que no pudiera terminarlo en el salón. Erik le miró cuando se aproximó al sofá, donde se encontraba leyendo una revista en su tablet. Observó con el ceño fruncido como Charles se acercaba.  
—Imagino que me puedo sentar aquí, si te parece bien—dijo Charles, frente al sofá con su portátil en los brazos.  
—Por supuesto—contestó Erik, un poco extrañado.  
Charles tomó asiento junto a él y empezó a trabajar de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, Erik siguió con su revista y se quedaron así, juntos, hasta la hora de dormir.

 

  
—Llegamos con tiempo al aeropuerto—comentó Erik, revisando desconfiadamente su ruta desde el móvil y comparándola con el tráfico de fuera.  
—Todo está bien—dijo Charles confiado. Había sido imposible negociar con Erik la hora de salida para embarcar, así que ambos estarían probablemente esperando allí cerca de una hora antes de que saliera su vuelo.

* * *

 

  
Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Pasaron los controles de seguridad en las puertas de embarque, donde eran los primeros en el sitio. Pasaron el rato charlando, mirando gente, y tomando turnos para pasear por la terminal.  
Finalmente subieron a bordo. Un adolescente trató de colarse frente a ellos pero la mirada furiosa de Erik le hizo retroceder al final de la cola. Charles se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.  
Una vez en el aire, Charles revisaba sus notas obsesivamente por última vez.  
—Lo harás bien—dijo Erik, bajando la bandeja para aceptar un café que le ofrecía la azafata—Deja de preocuparte.  
—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres el que se está jugando su reputación profesional en esto—replicó Charles, pero trató de hacer caso a su consejo y relajarse. Terminó su bebida y la miró melancólicamente—Esta es la excusa más triste que he tenido jamás para beber una copa.  
—Te dije que tenías que haberte tomado una en el aeropuerto—contestó Erik sin piedad—Ahora tendrás que esperar seis horas hasta tener un buen té en tus manos.  
—Hoy estás muy consejero—replicó Charles, pero acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Sacó un par de auriculares y pasó las siguientes horas viendo la película que daban en el avión.

* * *

  
La siguiente cosa que sintió fue una firme pero suave mano presionándole.  
—¿Charles? Estamos a punto de aterrizar  
—¿Aterrizar? —murmuró contra aquella calidez bajo su mejilla.  
—Estamos a punto de aterrizar en California  
—¿Por qué iba a estar en California? —preguntó, aturdido. Él vivía en Nueva York. La almohada bajo su mejilla comenzó a vibrar.  
—Así que no es sólo por las mañanas—dijo Erik, para si mismo, y por supuesto era Erik, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. También reconoció su aroma, pensó, acomodándose contra su almohada. Su cama había estado oliendo como Erik desde su primer mes de matrimonio, así que a estas alturas su cerebro lo había convertido en familiar.  
La mano lo apretó de nuevo.  
—Vamos, Profesor. Si no te despiertas pronto la gente va a pensar que te he drogado.  
Charles elevó su cabeza y parpadeó mirando a su alrededor. Vio desde su ventanilla como se aproximaba a la panorámica de Los Angeles y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Miró a Erik, que le observaba con una incipiente sonrisa.  
—Ah—comenzó con vergüenza, sintiendo como su cara ardía de pronto—Lo siento por…dormirme encima de ti.  
—No pasa nada—dijo Erik, aparentemente sin importarle.

  
Charles se irguió y trató de recomponerse, esperando que su sonrojo se pasara. Recogió los auriculares que había llevado de la rodilla de Erik, el cable estaba enredado. Erik debía habérselos quitado cuando Charles se quedó dormido en él.  
Afortunadamente, la voz del capitán sonó, dando a Charles algo en lo que centrarse para olvidar su mortificación.

En el momento en que estaban desembarcando Charles se sentía mejor y estaba ansioso por llegar al hotel. Atravesaron el aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi con relativa facilidad, tras un largo viaje entre el tráfico se encontraron registrándose, recogiendo las llaves y con dirección a su habitación con vistas al océano.  
—¿Quieres ir a la playa? —sugirió Charles después de familiarizarse con todo y colocar sus trajes en el armario—No estoy esperando a nadie hasta el cocktail de recepción a las siete, y no pienso llegar hasta al menos media hora antes.  
Se pusieron los trajes de baño-cambiándose enfrente del otro sin ni siquiera pensárselo-y Erik cogió la llave de la habitación, dos toallas y un libro. Charles miró de reojo a su portátil, pensando en el trabajo que debería estar haciendo.  
—Charles—suspiró Erik—Tómate un descanso. Todo estará bien  
—De acuerdo—dijo Charles, eligiendo una revista reciente de genética en su lugar. Al menos le daría buenos temas de conversación en la recepción de esta noche.

* * *

  
Se encaminaron hacia el océano que estaba a un corto paseo de su hotel. Charles mantuvo la mirada en el interior del hotel y no en Erik con su traje de baño.  
Salieron del edificio con el sol sobre ellos y el cielo increíblemente azul. El sonido de la gente, el mar, el ruido que hacían las gaviotas, creó un ambiente tan distinto al diario en la vida de Charles, y por primera vez en todo el día se encontró relajado. Observó como la mirada de Erik revoloteaba alrededor, parándose en cada detalle, hasta que llegaron a la arena. Se establecieron cerca, había un grupo de gente paseando, tumbados y otros nadando.  
—Voy a darme un chapuzón rápido—dijo Charles, después de hacerse con dos sillas bajo un enorme parasol verde. Se quitó las chanclas—No estaré mucho o me quemaré.  
—De acuerdo—dijo Erik, moviendo su silla hacia el sol. Se sentó y estiró las piernas, tomando su libro y acomodando sus hombros para estar confortable.  
Charles se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia el agua. Sumergirse en agua helada era justo lo que necesitaba. Nadó en el mar durante un rato, disfrutando de sentir las olas, la inestabilidad, la arena que se hundía bajo sus pies, y el refrescante descanso que le aportaba del calor al que su todavía corazón británico no estaba acostumbrado.  
Salió antes de quemarse. Caminó hacia Erik, teniendo cuidado de la arena que abrasaba sus pies y tobillos y que sobraba a su opinión.  
—Está genial, Erik—dijo alegremente metiéndose bajo el parasol y agarrando la toalla—Querrás darte un baño antes de que nos vayamos.  
—Me lo pensaré—contestó Erik, mirando a su libro.  
Charles le contempló preocupado.  
—Quizá deberías ponerte a la sombra. Tu nuca está empezando a volverse roja.  
Erik se tocó el cuello.  
—Cierto—dijo, y volvió a poner su silla en el sitio de antes.  
Charles se estiró en su silla con un suspiro. Cogió la revista y empezó con el primer artículo.  
Un par de horas pasaron antes de que estuvieran de acuerdo en regresar al hotel, Erik declinó meterse a nadar.  
—Quizás podamos regresar otro día—sugirió Charles en el camino de regreso—Deberías darle una oportunidad aunque sea mientras estemos aquí.  
—De acuerdo, Charles—contestó, sonriendo ligeramente—Si insistes.

* * *

  
Erik se duchó primero cuando llegaron a la habitación. Charles se sentó a la sombra de su balcón, observando los rayos del sol reflejados en el océano y el canto de las gaviotas atravesando el aire, Erik golpeó el cristal indicando que había acabado.

* * *

  
Charles cerró la puerta del baño tras él. Con Erik ahora en casa los fines de semana, empezó a perder su reticencia a masturbarse en la ducha mientras él estaba en el apartamento como método de supervivencia. Y Erik debía saber lo que estaba haciendo, no había dudas de que no viera extraño ese reciente hábito de duchas por la tarde, pero nunca dijo nada ni sonrió, ni hizo que Charles se sintiera mal por ello en algún modo.  
Encendió el grifo y se quitó el bañador. El de Erik estaba colgando de la cortina de la ducha, doblado sin ninguna arruga en el. Charles dejó los suyos al lado y se metió bajo el chorro. Corrió la cortina con un ruido metálico y cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua cayera sobre su cara. Después se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando un brazo contra la pared y tomando su polla con el otro. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, volvió a imaginarse a Erik tumbado en la silla. Imaginaba que no había nadie en la playa, solos Erik y él. Nadie podía ver como Charles se arrastraba hasta la silla de Erik, animándole a levantar sus caderas para deslizar su bañador por sus largas piernas, liberando su pene para que Charles pudiera tomarlo en su boca...  
Estaba a mitad de su mamada imaginaria cuando llegó, mordiendo su muñeca para silenciarse. Jadeó y esperó a que sus rodillas parasen de temblar antes de componerse.  
Terminó de limpiarle rápidamente y se vistió. Se unió a Erik, que estaba sentado en el balcón con las piernas apoyadas en alto y cruzadas en sus tobillos.  
—Esta ciudad tiene su encanto—reconoció, mirando al horizonte. El sol estaba empezando a descender hacia el océano, volviendo el mar de un tono anaranjado brillante. Charles asintió y se sentó junto a él. Contemplaron el atardecer en silencio durante unos minutos.  
—Aunque pienso que no podría aguantar el ritmo de vida playero—añadió Erik como si no hubiera hecho una pausa—¿Has visto la cantidad de gente recogiendo conchas? Es ridículo  
Charles rio y le miró en la puesta de sol, de pronto supo que estaba enamorado de Erik. En vez de alarmarse, se sintió como cuando tenía que resolver algo grande en el trabajo. Oh, eso tenía sentido, sus ojos recorrían la mandíbula de Erik.  
Pero entonces sintió como su alma se encogía. No importaba que quisiera a Erik, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Erik le había rechazado en el instituto, y aunque pudiera tolerarle ahora y hubiera aprendido a convivir con él, nunca hubiera decidido estar con él por si mismo. Jamás habría querido casarse con Charles. Era solo algo con lo que tendría que lidiar con dignidad, hasta que su año juntos expirara y le librase de sus obligaciones con Charles-un año que intentó acortar todo lo posible con las estrictas condiciones que puso al principio en el contrato.  
Erik le miró y se quedó serio con aquello que hubiera visto en la cara de Charles.  
—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó.  
Charles tragó el nudo en su garganta y parpadeó ante el picor en sus ojos.  
—No, Erik—dijo, y le sonrió—Todo va bien. 


	13. Capítulo 13

 

Erik disfrutó de California ese tiempo, pero prefería volver a Nueva York. Era una ciudad que se ajustaba mejor a su carácter.

El clima se estaba enfriando considerablemente a medida que septiembre se convertía en mediados de octubre, y se asemejaba a un invierno temprano. Charles, rodeado siempre de estudiantes y otras personas, junto a todas las conferencias que daba para sus clases, desarrolló un severo resfriado a medida que octubre avanzaba. Erik se despertó una noche y se lo encontró temblando entre sus brazos mientras trataba de sonarse la nariz e hizo que Erik se asustara.

Se irguió y le sostuvo junto a él, manteniendo su cabeza elevada para despejar su respiración.

—Vamos, Charles—susurró—Respira. Lo puedes hacer.

Aún adormilado, Charles seguía temblando hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro y su respiración volvió a ser la misma a la que Erik estaba acostumbrado.

 

Al día siguiente, Erik le mandó al doctor, sin contemplaciones. Charles le dijo que tenía pensado ir de todos modos y se fue.

Erik estaba a punto de salir del trabajo cuando su móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje de Charles.

_Perdona, llego tarde. ¿Puedes recoger mis medicamentos antes de que la farmacia cierre?_

Le mando la receta y dónde conseguirla, junto a un selfie de él mismo en su oficina con cara de súplica.

 _De acuerdo,_ respondió Erik, _Y sabes que no te voy a mandar una foto mía de respuesta._

Charles le contestó con un emoticono sonriente que sostenía una cerveza, de entre todos los más ridículos.

Erik sonreía para si mismo mientras se encaminaba al metro. Se bajó en la parada de su casa, girando a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda como siempre hacía, dirigiéndose hacia Walgreens tal y como Charles le había indicado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —ofreció la exhausta farmacéutica tras el mostrador. Sin duda debía tener mucho trabajo con tanta gente poniéndose enferma por el cambio de tiempo.

—Estoy aquí para recoger las medicinas de mi marido—contestó Erik—Charles Xavier

—Un momento—respondió la farmacéutica, regresando a la parte de atrás, donde las estanterías estaban llenas de recetas.

Tan pronto como se fue, Erik se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era la primera vez que se refería a Charles como su marido.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó ella, depositando una bolsa blanca sobre el mostrador.

—No—respondió distante. Pagó y se fue.

En casa, dejó las medicinas en el mostrador de la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer una sopa de pollo.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles llegó a eso de las ocho, trayendo consigo un pack de seis cervezas artesanales.

—Gracias, Erik—dijo con voz afectada cuando vio la bolsa de la farmacia. Le ofreció las cervezas—Y aquí está tu recompensa.

—¿Esto era a lo que te referías? —preguntó Erik—Sabes que no entiendo esos estúpidos emoticonos.

Charles rio, aunque el sonido era de alguien enfermo, abrió la bolsa e inspeccionó las instrucciones. Erik mientras tanto cogió una cerveza y dejó el resto en la nevera.

—¿Es sopa de pollo? —preguntó Charles, encantado, levantando la tapa de la olla para aspirar el olor que salía de ella—Es delicioso, Erik. A mi garganta le vendrá genial.

—Esa es la idea

Charles iba a responder pero su primera palabra fue silenciada por una repentina tos que tapó en su hombro. Llenó un vaso con agua, aún con los espasmos por la tos, mientras Erik abrió el bote de pastillas. Le pasó una, y con ojos llorosos la ingirió.

—Espero que no te importe si me pongo el pijama tan pronto hoy—dijo con voz tomada tras terminar el vaso de agua.

—Para nada—contestó—¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un poco de té verde?

—Por favor—dijo Charles con ganas—Probablemente me haya bebido hoy un océano de té, pero nada alivia el dolor como eso.

—Seguro—dijo Erik, mirando cómo se iba al dormitorio. _Su marido_.

Preparó el té del modo en que a Charles le gustaba. Colocó la sopa en dos cuencos para ambos y añadió una rebanada de pan con mantequilla al suyo.

—¿Quieres comer la sopa en la cama? —preguntó una vez que Charles regresó, llevando sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta azul.

Charles se sorprendió y se quedó mirándole.

—¿Me dejas comer en la cama?

—Si derramas un poco de sopa se quedará en tu lado de la cama hasta la próxima vez que lavemos las sábanas—replicó Erik.

—Estoy preparado para asumir el riesgo—contestó Charles, sonriendo.

Se giró para alcanzar una taza del armario, la parte inferior de su camiseta se levantó, mostrando parte de su espalda y la curva de su cadera. La mirada de Erik estaba fija en los pantalones suaves de algodón a rayas azules y blancas que llevaba, su boca se quedó seca. Sería tan fácil para Erik arrodillarse tras él, y con un pequeño tirón deslizar la tela sobre su exuberante culo, hasta que sus muslos se inclinen hacia delante, trabajar con sus pulgares y extenderle hasta que lamiera cada pliegue y Charles solo pudiera decir incoherencias.

Giró su cabeza a un lado e inhaló profundamente a través de la nariz, agarrando su libido del interior y expulsándola.

Erik comió solo en la mesa, viendo las noticias como podía tal y como estaba sentado. Charles salió con su bol vacío, el cual dejó en el fregadero, y se fue a la cama. Ya estaba dormido cuando Erik se acostó a su lado, respiraba algo mejor, pensaba él. Apagó su lámpara y esperó hasta que Charles se giró dormido contra él para cerrar los ojos e imitarle.

 

* * *

 

 

—Esto es ridículo, Charles—dijo Erik, mirando los montones­-y montones-de bolsas de gran tamaño apiladas con golosinas en la mesa. Desde luego que Charles iba a tener ese tipo de cosas para Halloween.

—Es un edificio de veinte plantas, Erik—contestó—Necesitamos estar preparados para un gran número de visitas. No me gustaría tener que cerrarle la puerta  a algún niño solo porque no estemos preparados.

Erik abrió una de las bolsas blancas que estaba en una silla y miró el interior.

—¿Y los Ferrero Rocher?

—Bueno, los padres también merecen un poco—respondió alegremente Charles, abriendo la variedad de chocolatinas Mars frente a él y mezclándolas con las demás en el bol.

—Eres la pesadilla de los dentistas

Charles le pasó la bolsa vacía y el celo sobrante.

—Sé un cielo y tira esto por mí ¿sí?

Erik suspiró, y recogió además el resto de basura que se estaba acumulando en la mesa.  Quizás el Charles más extrovertido pensaba que la mejor manera de utilizar su dinero era ofreciendo regalos a los demás. Las navidades con él iban a ser interesantes, por lo menos.

Una vez que el bol estuvo lleno, Charles dejó apiladas el resto de bolsas en la esquina.

—El año pasado el truco o trato empezó a las 17—dijo—Ya he puesto la señal en la puerta de que aceptamos visitantes, así que si alguien comienza antes estamos listos.

Se frotó las manos inmensamente complacido consigo mismo. Luego se fue directo hacia el cesto con la ropa recién lavada que había guardado para esta noche. La llevó al dormitorio y miró hacia atrás, observando a la puerta expectante, como si una horda de pequeños niños disfrazados pudiera llamar en cualquier momento.

—Son sólo las cuatro, Charles—dijo Erik—Vas a tener una larga espera si te quedas así. Haz algo para pasar el rato. Haz la colada.

—Haré la colada después—contestó—Quiero estar en el salón cuando empiecen a llegar.

—Puedes fregar—le ofreció Erik.

Charles se quedó mirándole.

—¿Lavar a mano todo lo que está en el lavavajillas, quieres decir?

—Puedo continuar—contestó Erik—Pero me temo que todas mis sugerencias van por ese camino.

—De acuerdo—suspiró Charles. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, cambiando de canales con tedio.

 

Erik empleaba la mesa de la cocina para extender todos sus proyectos y empezar a diseñar la fase preliminar de su nuevo diseño. Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos, giro la cabeza de lado a lado para relajar el cuello, frotándolo para aliviar la tensión. Sus ojos reposaron en Charles, quien dedicaba rápidas miradas a la puerta, y abatido resoplaba.

Abrió la boca para decirle a Charles que tal vez debería leer cuando el timbre sonó. Enseguida el rostro de Charles se iluminó junto con una sonrisa incandescente y saltó del sofá. Corrió hacia la entrada, cogiendo el bol de golosinas con él.

—Truco o trato

—¡Oh vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Oh, ¡pero si eres Elsa! —se giró—Erik, ¡Elsa viene a visitarnos desde Arendelle! —regresó su atención y se inclinó hacia la pequeña niña—Gracias por venir, su majestad. ¿Quiere algún caramelo? —y le ofreció el bol.

—Sí, por favor—contestó ella, y tomó un Twix.

—Un placer verte, Elizabeth—le dijo a la madre que la acompañaba, levantándose—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, Charles. Perdona por empezar tan pronto, pero Monica no podía esperar para enseñar su disfraz.

—Me lo imagino, ¿Ferrero Rocher?

—Oh, no debería, pero lo aceptaré.

Aburrida, la pequeña se escapó de la puerta.

—Tengo que irme, Adiós, Charles.

—Adiós.

Cerró la puerta, añadió más golosinas al cuenco y volvió al sofá, acomodando su cárdigan azul de punto. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo, y así fueron pasando poco a poco la siguiente hora. Durante unos veinte minutos Charles estuvo parado en la puerta, halagando sus disfraces, conversando con los padres y preguntándoles sobre sus vidas.

—Deberías haber sido maestro—dijo Erik cuando Charles le cerró la puerta tras haber atendido a un ninja y a Iron Man.

—Lo pensé—contestó, inclinando el bol y revisando las gominolas que le quedaban. Empezó a abrir otra bolsa—Pero me gusta la investigación y las ciencias complejas un poco más. Es difícil mantener una discusión sobre la secuencia de terminación de la cadena con un niño de cinco años que solo quiere su cartón de zumo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y exclamó que no podía creérselo, como una mariquita tan encantadora había decidido venir a visitarles cuando Erik regresó de nuevo a su proyecto.

 

Las llamadas cesaron lo suficiente como para que Charles dejara de vigilar la puerta y desapareciera en el dormitorio para empezar a hacer la colada. Erik podía escucharle murmurar para si mismo mientras lo hacía. Comenzó a recalcular unas medidas al borde del papel. El timbre sonó. Erik miró brevemente a la puerta, ignorándola y volviendo a su trabajo.

—¿Erik? —llamó Charles desde el dormitorio.

Y sonó de nuevo.

Los pasos de Charles se aproximaron a medida que salió del dormitorio, resbalando un poco con sus calcetines sobre el suelo de madera.

—¡Se supone que debes abrir si yo no estoy, Erik! —protestó, tomando el cuenco y abriendo la puerta. Tuvo que salir al pasillo—¡Un momento! Tengo caramelos.

Frunció el ceño al mirarle cuando regresó.

—Solo por eso, te iba a dar algunas sobras pero ahora no lo haré.

—No quiero gominolas.

—Era para que las llevaras al trabajo.

—No quiero darles gominolas a mis compañeros tampoco.

Charles resopló. Pero el timbre sonó de nuevo y el disgusto desapareció de su rostro.

Como era demasiado blando para mantener ninguna amenaza, Erik encontró una bolsa llena a reventar de dulces esperando por él la mañana del lunes con una nota pegada que leyó ” ** _Dales_** _esto a tus compañeros!_ ” Erik quitó la nota, se lo llevó al trabajo y lo dejó en la sala de descanso cuando nadie estaba allí.

 

* * *

 

 

Regresó a casa por la noche planeando revisar los detectores de humo, ya que no lo había hecho desde que vivía allí. Se cambió la ropa de trabajo por otra y puso las noticias de fondo mientras lo hacía. Cuando terminó se sentó en el sofá, absorto por un reportaje sobre las recientes tensiones en Oriente Medio.

Su móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje. Era de Charles, lo leyó de inmediato. _SOS afuera._ Frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, desconcertado y luego preocupado. Se puso los zapatos y salió de inmediato, bajo por las escaleras cuando vio que el ascensor no llegaba.

A medio camino del vestíbulo pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Murmuró una maldición y aceleró sus pasos.

Ignoró la puerta giratoria y salió directamente por la puerta de al lado abriéndola con ambas manos. Casi corrió hacia donde Jason Stryker tenía acorralado a Charles contra un árbol,  demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Charles lo vio y su rostro se iluminó.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, querido—dijo disculpándose mientras Erik llegaba—¿Te acuerdas de Jason?

—Sí—contestó Erik. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—He sido un grosero haciendo que Erik llegue tarde a la cita que te he dicho, Jason—dijo Charles—Debo correr.

—Vete—le dijo Erik—Yo recogeré el correo antes.

Charles le miró a los ojos antes de marcharse, se veía un poco apenado. Erik esperó hasta que atravesó las puertas giratorias para enfrentarse a Jason. Atravesándole con la mirada.

—Charles es demasiado educado para decirle a alguien cuando está siendo molesto—dijo—Yo, por el contrario, no tengo ese problema. Tu atención no es deseada. Si vienes a incordiar a mi marido otra vez, las consecuencias serán muy graves.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó con burla Jason.

—Es una promesa—contestó Erik. Se dio la vuelta y se fue- Luego miró el correo, tal y como había dicho.

Estaba ojeándolo cuando llegó a la puerta entreabierta que Charles había dejado para él.

—Espero que no hayas sido muy duro con Jason—dijo Charles, rodeando la cocina para poner la mesa y cenar—Creo que se siente solo.

—Creo que tiene una obsesión enfermiza contigo y que debes permanecer lejos de él—replicó Erik. Abrió una carta y se sorprendió—¿No hemos pagado ya la luz?

Charles le miró.

—Sí, las tengo con autopago.

—Pues aquí pone que estamos atrasados. Lo arreglaré—cogió su móvil y apretó el hombro de Charles mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

 

 

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de llamada con la compañía, la cual colgó con una maldición, la situación se solucionó. Charles le miró comprensivo y le dio una cerveza.

—Lo has resuelto mejor de lo que me esperaba—dijo sentándose en su sitio en la mesa. Hoy aprovecharían las sobras ya que no creía que el ánimo de Erik estuviera para cocinar—Apostaba a que al menos dos de ellos iban a acabar aplastados por ti.

—He aprendido cuando y donde dirigir mi ira todos estos años—replicó Erik con un suspiro, sentado frente a él, aliviado de haber terminado esa llamada infernal—Era un niño furioso y un joven enfadado, y me costó tiempo darme cuenta que podía dañar a la gente innecesariamente con ese comportamiento. Podía ser muy cruel con personas que no se lo merecían—alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Charles, y de alguna manera ambos entendieron de lo que estaba hablando sin mencionarlo directamente—Fui muy cruel contigo. Te hice daño, y lo siento—no había manera de que confesara como de celoso se había puesto al ver como Charles compartía sus sonrisas, inteligencia o belleza a cualquiera que no fuera él, así que dijo—Nada de lo que dije era cierto.

Sus ojos brillaron, Charles le dio una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa. Erik agachó la mirada.

—Excepto la parte de sabelotodo—murmuró Erik hacia su plato, tomando un bocado de pollo a la parmesana.

Con la risa de Charles, sintió como una mancha de su alma, no se eliminaba, pero se difuminaba un poco.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero he tenido mucho lío y este además es uno de los capítulos más largos (creo que el más largo) 14 páginas!   
> Os vais a encontrar con algunos términos referentes a la religión judía, os indicaré el significado al final.  
> Este capítulo además contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, avisados quedáis.  
> Disfrutad!

 

Estar enamorado de Erik y vivir con él era una exquisita tortura. Algunas veces era duro para Charles recordar que no era un matrimonio real, que no era permanente. Que Erik estaba contando los días para ser libre.

Pero, desafortunadamente, tuvo la evidencia de que de hecho él lo estaba haciendo. Un viernes, tras cenar, decidieron salir a ver una película, algo que no habían hecho desde hace un tiempo. Erik estaba recogiendo las sobras de pasta y Charles buscaba las sesiones y películas que estaban proyectando en los cines más cercanos desde su móvil, intentaba encontrar algo que Erik no pudiera rechazar.

De repente Erik se quedó estático, en el sitio donde estaba almacenando las sobras para meterlas en la nevera.

—Es nuestro aniversario de los cinco meses—dijo.

Charles parpadeó observándole, entonces miró la fecha en su teléfono. 13 de noviembre.

—Oh—contestó—Feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario—respondió Erik, con gesto ilegible.

Volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, pero Charles sentía la gelidez atravesándole.

Si fuera un hombre duro, habría liberado a Erik del contrato. Él le había dado muchas maneras de hacerlo. Pero cada vez que se decidía a escoger alguna de esos caminos que rescindirían su matrimonio, Erik haría algo adorable, o diría algo inteligente, o simplemente entraría a la habitación y Charles se rendía de nuevo. Decidió que era un egoísta, pero si este año iba a ser todo lo que podría tener con Erik, lo disfrutaría hasta el máximo.

 

* * *

 

 

Un par de días después del comentario de Erik sobre la fecha, la primera nevada cayó. Charles caminaba de regreso hacia su oficina tras un encuentro en la facultad en esa grisácea tarde cuando se dio cuenta de los pequeños copos blancos que atravesaban el aire. Se detuvo en medio del césped e inhalo hondamente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras los copos se posaban en sus mejillas, volvió a abrirlos y contempló intensamente el cielo.

Quería compartir esto con Erik, hizo una foto de lo que tenía frente a él y la envió. Erik respondió instantáneamente.

_¿Qué?_

_¡Está nevando!_

_Apenas lo está_

_Ve fuera_

_No. Miraré si sigue nevando cuando me marche a casa_

Charles se mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. _Casa_ con la mención de esa palabra su corazón se encogió dolorosa pero felizmente, algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse últimamente.

—Alguien estaba fisgoneando antes alrededor de tu oficina—comentó Nathan al llegar Charles en el departamento de Genética y Desarrollo, saliendo al mismo tiempo que él entraba.

—Oh, ¿un estudiante? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo. Parecía algo mayor—contestó Nathan.

Se marchó y Charles se quedó en la oficina. Por alguna razón, inmediatamente pensó en Jason. Probablemente porque le sorprendió cuando fue asaltado por él a la entrada de su apartamento, apareciendo de la nada, como si hubiera surgido del pavimento. Negándose a dejar marchar a Charles y que terminara su conversación, a pesar de todas las veces que trató de marcharse cortésmente.

 

Jason había sido la primera persona a la que Charles había ayudado una vez que fue consciente de todo el derroche que había causado su padrastro, no solo él fue el único que sufrió sus abusos, lo había extendido a más gente. Al morir Kurt, el caso de Jason fue el primero que Gwen le trajo. Fue al patéticamente pequeño y lúgubre apartamento de Jason, embargado por el dolor de lo que había hecho su padrastro mientras vivió, pero sintiendo algo de alivio ahora que estaba muerto. Imploró el perdón de Jason y se ofreció a pagar todas las facturas médicas que debía de las deudas que había dejado su propio padre, quien había derrochado el dinero en cuanto Kurt se lo prestó.

Jason no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada de él, preguntándole una y otra vez si era real, si no era una broma. Luego se terminaron una botella de whisky. Se compadecieron de sus difuntos padres, el de Jason había sido tan horrible como Kurt, según lo que le contó. Jason le dio copa tras copa, y fue cuando empezaron a besarse una y otra vez, mientras él repetía lo precioso y perfecto que Charles era.

No quería utilizar condón, recordó Charles. Sólo cedió cuando Charles le apartó lo suficiente para marcharse. La mañana siguiente, al despertar Charles, con una terrible resaca, Jason ya estaba despierto, observándole fríamente.

 

Quizá Erik tuviera razón sobre él.

 

Charles entró en la oficina y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero nada parecía fuera de sitio, así que lo dejo pasar.

No nevaba cuando se marchó de allí por la tarde.

—Espero que estés feliz—le dijo a Erik, quien tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas y sus manos metidas en un bol con carne cruda, preparando albóndigas de pavo, al parecer.

—No suelo estarlo—contestó—¿Sobre qué?

—Te has perdido una experiencia mágica—replicaba Charles tras él, mientras se dirigía hacia el estudio a dejar su maletín.

—Es solo nieve, Charles—dijo Erik—Volverá a ocurrir de nuevo, por desgracia.

Charles regresó a la cocina y se quedó apoyado frente a la nevera.

—Acción de gracias es la próxima semana—dijo.

—Sí—contestó Erik.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia por cómo vamos a pasarlo?

—No—replicó, enrollando entre sus manos la carne hasta formar una bola perfecta que colocó en una bandeja junto a una docena ya hechas.

—Ororo suele hacer una pequeña reunión en su casa—sugirió Charles—Bobby es el anfitrión para asegurarse que cumplimos todas las tradiciones, según él, y Hank estará allí.

—Suena bien, Charles—contestó Erik.

—¡Excelente! Le diré que vamos. ¿Deberíamos llevar algo de acompañamiento para la comida?

—De acuerdo

—Genial. ¿Quizás esa cosa de patatas que hiciste aquella vez? No creo que nadie vaya a llevarlas, pero se lo diré a Ororo.

—Vale—dijo Erik, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Terminó la última albóndiga y se desplazó hacia atrás, manteniendo sus manos grasientas alejadas. Asintió satisfecho del resultado—¿Puedes poner eso en el horno? No te quemes.

—Por supuesto—dijo Charles, haciéndolo de inmediato. Deslizó la bandeja con delicadeza mientras Erik se lavaba las manos.

 

* * *

 

 

—No creo que lo encuentres incómodo, Erik—dijo Charles una semana después mientras subían los escalones hacia el dúplex compartido de Ororo, sabía que Erik tendía a rechazar cualquier reunión social—Creo que Ororo y tú os llevaréis bien.

Sostuvo bajo su brazo el bouquet que llevaba en su mano derecha, junto a la botella de vino, para poder llamar a la puerta. Erik estaba junto a él, sosteniendo la bandeja con el plato de patatas.

—Charles, gracias por venir—saludó Ororo, dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. Aceptó el vino y las flores encantada—Y esta vez has traído un plato caliente.

—Sí, supongo que el merito es de él—dijo Charles, deslizando su brazo por la cintura de Erik y estrechándolo coquetamente.

Ororo comenzó a reír y él sentía las costillas de Erik a cada respiración que daba.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Erik—dijo Ororo, sonriendo—Estuve en la fiesta de tu boda, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos formalmente. Como tenemos las manos ocupadas ambos, obviaré el apretón de manos, si te parece bien.

—Perfecto—contestó él, con sus labios apretados en una de sus sonrisas—Es un placer conocerte también.

 

Ambos la siguieron adentro, donde Bobby y Hank ya estaban bebiendo y conversando. En una gigante pantalla de televisión se veía el partido de fútbol americano, con el sonido al mínimo. Bobby llevaba puesta su gorra anual de beisbol en la que se leía “Supervisor de Acción de gracias”. Erik despareció tras Ororo en la cocina y Charles se fue al salón a conversar con Hank y Bobby.

 

Erik regresó y se sentó junto a ellos, con dos cervezas. Ofreció una a Charles, que aceptó con un gracias. Contestó a las preguntas habituales sobre su trabajo, pero Erik parecía contento de que fuera Charles quien llevara la mayor parte de la conversación. Cada vez que el partido se ponía interesante, Bobby anunciaba como supervisor de acción de gracias- o SAG como él mismo se llamaba-que había tiempo muerto en la conversación y así se dedicaban a verlo. Charles entendía lo básico del deporte, lo suficiente para estar algo  interesado, pero no llegaba al interés que tenían Bobby y Ororo, o incluso Hank. Bebía su cerveza y miraba educadamente, observó a Erik mirándole y le sonrió.

 

—Preciosa mesa, como siempre, Ororo—halagó Charles cuando todos se sentaban a comer. Ella siempre la adornaba de una bonita manera.

—Gracias, Charles, y por el vino también—dijo ella—Hablando de eso, un brindis: por los amigos, viejos y nuevos.

—¡Salud! —respondieron todos, uniendo sus copas.

Tras terminar su bebida, Bobby se levantó y aclaró su garganta de una pomposa manera.

—Y ahora—anunció con voz imperial—El perdón al pavo.

Tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, Charles observó a Erik quien contemplaba contrariado como Ororo se dirigía a la cocina y regresaba cargando con un pavo de papel maché del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. Un ojo era más grande que otro.

—Su sobrina lo hizo en clase de arte cuando tenía 8—susurró al oído de Erik—Lo odia pero tampoco puede tirarlo.

Ororo dejó el falso pavo frente a Bobby, quien se quedó estático unos segundos, luego alzó su mano.

—Perdonado—declaró—No irás a la basura hoy.

Todos aplaudieron y Ororo se volvió a llevar el pavo.

—Muy bien, ¿ quién quiere la primera rodaja? —preguntó Bobby, bajando el tono de su voz y cogiendo el enorme cuchillo, mientras empezaba a trinchar al pavo de verdad.

 

Permanecieron sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando una vez que terminaron de comer y Ororo se llevó lo que sobraba del pavo. Durante una pausa en la conversación, regresó con una tímida sonrisa y un hueso en forma de Y en su mano.

—Creo que debemos darle a los recién casados el hueso de los deseos este año, ¿no?

—¡Sí! —contestó Bobby, mientras Hank  los miraba contento, sin participar en la pregunta.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Charles, tomando el hueso de sus manos y enseñándoselo a Erik—Porque incluso aunque ya lo tengas, deberías concederme el deseo a mí porque probablemente lo vas a desperdiciar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Erik, alzando una ceja—Quizás deseo la paz mundial y tú lo desperdiciarías en desear menos horas de tutorías o algo así.

Charles se mordió el labio, sonriente.

—Bueno, supongo que lo tendremos que decidir al modo tradicional, quien saque el palo más largo consigue el deseo, ¿de acuerdo?

Resulto ser una buena idea, porque Charles observaba extremadamente contento el palo más largo en su mano.

—De acuerdo, Charles—dijo Erik—Haz tu deseo.

Sonriendo, Charles le miró directamente. _Deseo que sigas conmigo,_ pensó.

 

* * *

 

 

—No ha sido tan malo ¿verdad? —preguntó Charles mientras bajaban los escalones una hora después. Entre el ambiente cálido del interior y el vino, se sentía sonrojado y con calor, pero el gélido aire del exterior le hizo estremecerse de inmediato—¿Podemos caminar un poco antes de coger un taxi? Me siento un poco adormilado y necesito digerir el pavo.

—Ha estado bien, Charles—dijo Erik, girando a la derecha y empezando a recorrer la calle. Tenían consigo la bandeja vacía bajo el brazo. Los arboles de las aceras estaban preciosos con aquellas tonalidades: rojas, amarillas y naranjas, y algunas hojas caídas crujían bajo sus pies. Las únicas personas que estaban en la calle eran una pareja mayor, un señor paseando y una mujer empujando un carrito de bebe, los demás estaban en el interior, disfrutando de la fiesta—Me gustan tus amigos.

—Pueden ser tus amigos también—replicó Charles, con los dientes empezando a castañear—Quizás podamos tener otra noche de partido o algo así—tan pronto como lo dijo, le encantó—¡Sería maravilloso! ¿Podemos hacerlo, Erik?

—Quizás—respondió Erik  sin asegurarlo.

Charles empezaba a temblar de verdad, así que se acercó a Erik y se enganchó a su brazo libre para luego meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caminando juntos de la manera en que solía hacerlo con Raven.

Pensando en ella, dijo.

—He hablado con Raven hoy. Está bien en Praga.

—Me alegra saberlo—contestó—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Se lo diré en el email de esta noche—dijo, haciendo una nota mental para añadirlo cuando le contara como había ido acción de gracias.

Había visto a Raven casi constantemente durante el primer mes de matrimonio, cuando Erik y él se evitaban el uno al otro. Tras eso, tan solo la vio un par de veces antes de que se fuera a Europa, buscando inspiración artística. La echaba mucho de menos, pero ella regresaría en un par de días antes de las navidades para pasarlas con ellos.

—Fui a Praga durante la universidad, en un viaje volviendo de Alemania—comentó Erik tras haber recorrido una manzana en silencio.

Charles le sonrió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te pareció?

Escuchó los recuerdos de Erik, sintiéndose muy a gusto en su interior, incluso aunque no pudiera parar de temblar.

Erik pronto se detuvo en un stop y su brazo se deslizó del de Charles para parar un taxi.

—Vamos, Charles—dijo—Hace demasiado frío para seguir caminando.

 

* * *

 

 

El frío avanzó, y en una semana un manto de nieve cubrió la ciudad. Tras un día con una clase particularmente buena, donde los estudiantes hicieron preguntas fantásticas y se entró en una buena discusión, Charles decidió caminar un par de calles antes de tomar el metro a casa porque aún se sentía entusiasmado. Pasó junto a una tienda de antigüedades cuando un reloj de bolsillo captó su atención en la vitrina. Erik había terminado con el reloj de su kit hacía un tiempo, y quizá disfrutaría con uno nuevo. Sería el regalo perfecto para Hanukkah.

Hablando de ello...se quedó parado en la puerta al llegar a casa, girando la cabeza a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Erik, saliendo del dormitorio, donde acababa de cambiarse la ropa del trabajo. Aún llevaba puesto su jersey de cuello de tortuga.

—Estoy tratando de recordar—contestó Charles—No me acuerdo de desempaquetar algún adorno de Hanukkah cuando te mudaste.

—Eso es porque no había ninguno—dijo Erik, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se servía un vaso de agua—Todos están en el trastero.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a sacarlos—replicó Charles—O podemos ir a la tienda y comprar unos nuevos, si prefieres.

—No vas a comprar adornos de Hanukkah, Charles—contestó Erik con exasperación—¿Qué harás con ellos el año que viene?

—Cierto—dijo, tratando de ignorar la frialdad que atravesó su corazón—Puedo donarlos a alguien, imagino.

Erik negó con la cabeza, terminando su vaso.

—No, vamos—anunció, moviéndose para coger su abrigo y bufanda.

—Un momento—pidió Charles. Fue al estudio y sacó de su maletín el reloj de bolsillo que había comprado. Agarró una hoja de papel de la impresora y dibujó un árbol de navidad al que acompañó de: “ _Zona de envolver regalos. NO ENTRAR_ ” Incluyó también una cara triste tras sus palabras y lo colocó en la puerta.

—Así que empezamos con eso—dijo Erik secamente, tras leer la nota.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba nevando ligeramente mientras caminaban por la acera hacia el trastero que Erik tenía alquilado. Charles disfrutaba de las luces y festivas que estaban en todas partes, cuando divisó un pack de árboles de navidad en la esquina de la acera de enfrente.

Agarró a Erik del codo.

—¡Es perfecto! Podemos comprar nuestro árbol ahora.

Arrastró a Erik a cruzar la acera para verlos, otras personas se agolpaban comparando los diferentes árboles.

—Préstame tu vista, Erik—pidió Charles, ojeando un abeto con un gran lazo—¿Es demasiado alto para nuestro salón?

Se paró frente al abeto y lo observó fijamente, tratando de evitar todas las ramitas que le molestaban. Erik alternaba su mirada desde la copa hasta la cabeza de Charles, como si los estuviera calculando mentalmente en el salón.

—No, es perfecto—contestó.

—Maravilloso ¿Lo enviáis a domicilio? —preguntó Charles a la aburrida empleada.

—Por la cantidad justa, enviamos absolutamente todo, cielo—replicó.

 

Charles pagó y le dió la dirección, tras ello continuaron el camino hacia el trastero.

 

—Debería llamar a la recepción para hacerles saber que va a ir alguien—dijo, y llamó a Towanna para darle permiso a que accedieran una vez que los del abeto llegaran. Conversó con ella amablemente hasta que llegaron al sitio y la informó de que tenía que colgar para poder recoger unas cosas de él.

Erik se metió entre las cajas para dar con la correcta mientras Charles miraba entre los muebles que se acumulaban. Los gustos de Erik eran mucho más espartanos que los suyos. Se preguntó si a Erik le gustaba donde vivía.

Encontró los adornos y movieron algunas de sus pertenencias a dos cajas lo bastante ligeras como para llevarlas de vuelta al apartamento. El árbol ya estaba apoyado junto a la puerta cuando ellos llegaron. Lo metieron al salón, junto a la ventana y comenzaron a acomodarlo. Charles lo sostenía por el rugoso tronco mientras Erik se dedicaba a asentarlo. Tras una cena rápida, Charles hizo unos cócteles de Brandy caliente para disfrutarlos mientras colocaban los adornos de navidad y Hanukkah. Puso música clásica y el olor a pino fresco le hicieron sentir las fiestas mucho más próximas a lo que había sentido antes.

—Hay una zona vacía a la derecha—dijo Erik, quien había tomado un par de pasos hacia atrás para evaluar el árbol—No, más arriba. Arriba.

Charles miró sobre su hombro.

—Sabes que no llego más alto que esto. Me estás haciendo buscarlo solo para burlarte de mí.

Sonriendo y sin afanarse en ocultar que eso es lo que estaba haciendo, Erik se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Cogió el ángel decorativo de entre los dedos de Charles y lo colocó él mismo.

—Debería coger algunos adornos de Hanukkah mañana—se dijo Charles a sí mismo. Erik le observó con una mirada indescifrable.

 

* * *

 

 

En la primera noche de Hanukkah, Charles llegó al apartamento y le inundó un olor a patatas cocidas. La menorah de Erik estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Siempre he pensado que las menorahs son preciosas—señaló Charles, aproximándose para observar cómo Erik terminaba los latkes. Había un tubo de Nutella en la mesa junto a un cesto—¿Para qué es la Nutella?

—Estaba haciendo sufganiyot y usándola en vez de jamón—contestó Erik. Observó a Charles—Échate hacia atrás. No querrás quemarte con el aceite caliente.

Charles no había probado nunca los latkes, pero todo lo que cocinaba Erik, hacia su boca agua.

—¿Le echas cocaína a toda tu comida? —preguntó casualmente.

—No, nicotina. Es mucho más adictiva.

 

Tras la cena, Erik apagó las luces y encendió la lámpara tenue junto al sofá. También desconectó las luces del árbol de navidad, que tenían un regulador, y el salón quedó iluminado tan solo por la lámpara. Charles permaneció junto a él mientras este sostenía el shamash. Erik recitaba las bendiciones sosteniendo la primera vela, la llama crecía a medida que se acercaba al cirio.

Durante unos largos minutos permanecieron en silencio reverencial, Charles pensando sobre las luces y tradiciones, y sobre lo que él sabía de la historia del ritual. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Erik, qué significaría para él, pero no fisgoneó en ello.

Hicieron lo mismo cada noche, en la última, Erik cantó Rock of Ages con voz suave tras recitar las oraciones.

Tras los minutos de silencio, él dijo.

—Habitualmente no canto esto. No sé por qué lo he hecho.

—Ha sido precioso, Erik—respondió Charles, queriéndole tanto que dolía—Gracias—tomó una mano de Erik y la apretó, para rápidamente soltarla.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles despertó cerca de las 5:30 la mañana del día de Navidad. Erik debía haberle arrastrado junto a él durante la noche porque se encontró su cabeza aprisionada contra el bíceps de Erik al despertar. No le importó. Salió de la cama y fue directo al salón. Las luces aún no se habían activado, así que las encendió iluminando el salón.

 

Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como podía, empujó la mesita de café para que el suelo junto al árbol estuviera libre. Abrió la puerta del estudio y empezó a llevar los regalos de ahí bajo el abeto. En las últimas semanas habían aparecido algunos regalos de Erik bajo él, pero a Charles le gustaba esperar hasta el día de Navidad para colocar todo. Una de sus cajas envueltas era tan larga que no cabía en el hueco, así que la tuvo que dejar apoyada junto al sofá.

Debía haber provocado el suficiente ruido para despertar a Erik, porque tras eso escuchó su llamada preocupada.

—¿Charles?

Regresó al dormitorio y se lanzó desde los pies de la cama hasta el lado de Erik, provocando que este se moviera por el impacto.

—¡Es Navidad! Raven viene a las 10. ¡No puedo esperar!

Erik se le quedó mirando.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi marido?

—Lo tengo todo listo. Ven a verlo.

Cogió a Erik de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la cama hacia el salón.

Señaló la gran caja en el sofá.

—Esa es para ti—indicó el lado izquierdo del árbol—Y esas cinco también. ¿Qué te parece?

Erik le observaba con una sonrisa.

—Creo que en vez de decir “ _Como un niño en Navidad_ ” voy a empezar a decir “ _Como Charles en Navidad_ ”

—Necesitas prepararte para hacer el desayuno—dijo Charles, girándole y empujando con delicadeza su espalda—Venga vamos.

Riendo, Erik se dirigió al lavabo y cerró la puerta.

 

Charles colocó los regalos de la manera más atractiva posible, perfectamente posicionados como un escaparate de tienda. Se vistió y esperó sentado en su habitual sitio en la esquina, rememorando antiguas navidades mientras Erik preparaba el banquete.

 

A quince minutos para las 10, el timbre sonó.

—¡Llega pronto! —anunció, corriendo hacia la puerta entusiasmado.

Raven se veía preciosa, sonriéndole y sosteniendo dos bolsas llenas de regalos que dejó en el suelo para poder echarse en sus brazos. La abrazó intensamente, casi quitándole el aire por todo lo que la había echado de menos, ambos balanceándose de lado a lado.

—Bueno, parece que la vida de casado no te ha matado—dijo cuando finalmente la dejó ir, contemplándole de arriba a abajo.

Él se rió.

—Si dicen eso será por algo.

—Sé lo que digo—contestó, se giró y sonrió a Erik, quien salía de la cocina—Erik.

—Raven

—Cuéntame sobre Europa—pidió Charles, agarrando sus bolsas para colocarlas junto al árbol. Empezó a contarles historias que no había incluido en sus emails mientras él sacaba los presentes de las bolsas y los dejaba junto al resto. Se quedaron charlando en el suelo, tan parecido a como lo hacían cuando eran niños que Charles sintió un poco de nostalgia, hasta que Erik les interrumpió por tercera vez para decirles que o comían ahora o lo tiraría a la basura.

—Mierda—dijo ella—¿Esos son rollitos caseros de canela?

—Erik es un masterchef—contestó Charles.

—Ya veo—dijo ella—Bueno, al menos no te está dejando morir de hambre.

—Tus expectativas del matrimonio son muy altas—intervino Erik.

—No hemos tenido los mejores modelos de ello—replicó ella, tomando un plato para coger uno de los rollitos—¿Y qué es esto?

—El plato de la izquierda son espárragos con frittata de queso de cabra y el de la derecha son huevos a la florentina—respondió Erik.

—Y un jamón también—dijo—Madre mía.

—Dime más sobre Roma—reclamaba Charles.

Tanto él como Raven dominaban la conversación durante el almuerzo y el resto de tiempo tras terminarlo, demasiado entusiasmados como para parar. Charles en ocasiones se sentía mal por dejar apartado a Erik, pero luego otra pregunta o recuerdo venía a su memoria y volvía a la conversación. Charles intentaba integrarle  en la charla haciéndole preguntas sobre algo, o para confirmar o ampliar alguna historia, pero luego se volvía a meter en su dialogo y Erik acababa deambulando por en medio.

No parecía importarle, Charles era bueno notando cuando algo lo hacía. Parecía contento recogiendo y limpiando la cocina tras todo el esfuerzo que había puesto cocinando.

La puerta acababa de cerrarse tras Erik cuando se marchó para tirar una bolsa de basura cuando Raven se giró hacia Charles.

—Dime la verdad—preguntó con cautela—No entiendo el tono en los emails. ¿Te está tratando bien?

La observó atentamente.

—¿Erik? —contestó, completamente sorprendido. Luego su rostro se relajó—Él es absolutamente perfecto.

Ella se quedó mirándole un gran rato.

—Oh, Charles—suspiró.

No dijo nada más y ella tampoco. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Ella se puso a su lado y deslizó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Recostó su cabeza en uno de ellos y él la imitó. Se quedaron así hasta que escucharon a Erik tras la puerta.

 

* * *

 

—¿Puede abrir primero Erik el grande? —pidió Charles una vez que Raven y él terminaron de hablar y acordaron empezar con los regalos.

—Ve a por el—le dijo Raven a Erik, sonriente.

Alzó una ceja y se levantó del sofá, donde había estado sentado escuchando la conversación durante los últimos veinte minutos. Arrancó un gran cacho del envoltorio rojo y dorado, lo suficiente para revelar algo del interior. Charles observaba, con entusiasmo anticipado, como se quedó congelado, viendo una parte del dibujo y arrancaba más papel. Lo contempló con la boca abierta y en shock antes de girarse a ver a Charles.

—¿Es una...?

—¡Mesa de dibujo! —completó Charles, incapaz de contenerse más—Siempre estás masajeándote el cuello y estirándolo cuando tratas de trabajar en la mesa del comedor.

Erik parecía confuso.

—¿Pero dónde la pondremos?

—En el estudio

—No cabe en el estudio

—No del modo en que estaba

—El modo en que... —Erik fue hacia el estudio y dejó la puerta abierta. Observando el interior—Charles, tu escritorio.

—No necesitaba uno tan grande de todos modos—dijo Charles despreocupadamente—Me gusta más ese.

Él donó su antiguo escritorio a la caridad y compró uno mucho más pequeño de roble rojo con tres cajones al lado.

Erik aún seguía confundido así que Charles le dijo.

—No ha sido un sacrificio, Erik, de verdad. Nunca presté atención al escritorio mientras trabajaba en el. Simplemente me gustó cuando lo vi por primera vez y no he vuelto a pensar en ello desde entonces.

—Estás seguro—dijo Erik, aunque sonaba a pregunta.

—Segurísimo.

—Entonces gracias

Charles le sonrió.

—De nada

—¿Puedo tener mi regalo? —preguntó Raven haciendo pucheros.

La sonrió a ella también.

—Desde luego que puedes. Creo que te gustará aquel paquete rectangular de la esquina.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de darse todos los regalos, encendieron la televisión y estaban dando “¡Que bello es vivir!”, lo dejaron de fondo mientras conversaban sobre varios temas. Erik desapareció, machándose al estudio para empezar a ensamblar la nueva mesa mientras Charles y Raven charlaban sobre las vacaciones en Venecia de ella y que le habían impedido viajar antes a América.

 

Mientras la tarde iba pasando, se pusieron sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes-Charles con los nuevos que Erik le había regalado(“ _Unos guantes sin dedos son inútiles en invierno, Charles_ ”)-pasearon por la ciudad, disfrutando de las luces de Navidad, los villancicos mientras pasaban, y la nieve.

 

La cena consistió en las sobras del almuerzo más vino, y de postre unos chocolates franceses de Raven y el champagne de Charles. 

Al final, estaba abrazándola con fuerza en la puerta, de una manera idéntica a como había hecho en la mañana, y prometiendo que volverían a verse pronto.

—Te lo aseguro—dijo ella, tras soltarse y ajustar su sombrero—Adiós, Erik. Fue fantástico verte de nuevo. Gracias por el almuerzo.

—Adiós, Raven—se despidió él desde la mesa, con una de las manos aún sosteniendo su copa de champagne casi vacía.

Charles cerró la puerta tras salir ella y apagó las luces dejando encendidas tan solo las del árbol para iluminar el salón. Los nervios se instalaron en su estómago y tomó una honda y lenta respiración.

 

Sintiéndose tímido al respecto, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó, lentamente, a caminar hacia Erik mirando el suelo.

—Agradezco todo lo que has hecho hoy, Erik, más de lo que pueda expresarte—dijo—Esta situación no es la que querías, lo sé, y no sé lo que habrías estado haciendo de no haber tenido que estar hoy aquí. No te lo iba a pedir, pero pensé, que como es Navidad...

Se paró frente a él, mordiéndose el labio. Sacó las manos del bolsillo y con mucho cuidado se sentó sobre el regazo de Erik. Levantó la mirada y una de sus manos se deslizó entre su pelo, meticulosamente peinado, sintiendo el roce de su cabello contra su piel mientras Erik le contemplaba con una intensa y oscura mirada.

Se inclinó hacia él y fue dejando un reguero de besos por su mejilla.

—Por favor—su mandíbula—Por favor—la barbilla—Por favor—su boca—Por favor.

La mano de Erik llegó hasta su nuca y la otra se deslizó bajo su camisa, para tocar la piel desnuda de la zona baja de su espalda mientras correspondía  lentamente el beso de Charles. Si su anterior vez había sido frenética y apresurada, esta era lenta y acaramelada, encadenando largos besos con otros aún más intensos, ambos acariciaban cada parte de sus cuerpos. Charles sintió la lengua de Erik deslizarse sobre sus labios, abriéndose paso, un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta se escapó al aceptarle. Siguieron besándose hasta que Erik se movió lo justo para quitarle a Charles la camisa, dejando su torso a merced de las manos y la boca de Erik. Le sostuvo por la cintura y aproximó su cara hacia el pezón derecho, atrapándolo en su boca, lamiendo y chupando.  El cuerpo de Charles tembló en respuesta y jadeó. Erik se tomó su tiempo con el, atrapándolo entre los dientes, jugando hasta que las respiraciones de Charles se hacían cada vez más rápidas y cortas, con sus manos apresando los brazos de Erik por los que le sostenía. Entonces Erik centró su atención en el otro, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, su mano continuaba acariciando con lentitud su piel, ocupándose de ello mientras su boca se entretenía con el pezón. La otra mano sostenía la cintura de Charles con firmeza, restregando su cadera contra su culo, su pene duro contra el como una promesa.

Finalmente besó el pecho de Charles, se apartó un poco, y le miró. Comprendiendo el significado, Charles se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

Erik se giró hacia el dormitorio, pero Charles le frenó.

—Espera, tengo una idea.

Fue al sofá y agarró los cojines, echándolos en el suelo, junto al árbol. Entendiendo lo que quería, Erik fue al dormitorio, reapareciendo con sus almohadas bajo el brazo, condones y lubricante en la otra.

Charles dirigió su mano a la cremallera, pero Erik le dijo.

—Espera. Déjame.

Desnudó a Charles de las prendas que le quedaban como si fuera un regalo. Luego se deshizo de las suyas y le acompañó en el pequeño nido que habían creado. Volvió a besarle, en los labios, cuello, pecho, en cualquier parte donde pudiera posar su boca, mientras le preparaba a conciencia, Charles casi sollozante al tener cuatro dedos de Erik moviéndose adentro y fuera de él sin prisa antes de reemplazarlos por su polla.

Se balanceaba sobre Charles por lo que parecían horas, haciéndole llegar antes que él. Besó su rostro, orejas, torso, antes de empezar de nuevo. Las manos de Charles recorrieron las nalgas de Erik, pasando por su fibrosa espalda, trazando el mapa de ella sobre sus hombros y sintiendo la fuerza de ellos del mismo modo que hacía con la intensidad con la que sus brazos le sostenían. Las luces hacían brillar su cuerpo y reflejaban sus cambiantes ojos y todo era perfecto, realmente perfecto.

Tras terminar, Charles se acostó bajo la manta del sofá, con su cabeza reposando en el pecho de Erik, escuchando como su corazón y pulmones volvían a la normalidad, trazando patrones sin sentido sobre su torso mientras los dedos de Erik recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo.

—Feliz Hanukkah, Erik—dijo en voz baja.

Sintió como Erik presionó un suave beso en su cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad, Charles—contestó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanukkah: es una festividad judaica, celebrada durante 8 días. Se prende cada día una vela de un candelabro con 7/8 brazos (no he llegado a saber muy bien por qué en unos sitios aparece un número y en otros uno distinto)  
> Menorah: el candelabro que encienden.  
> Sufganiyot: es una especie de bollo parecido al donuts  
> Shamash: es la vela que debe dejarse siempre encendida en la menorah y que va encendiendo el resto.


	15. Capítulo 15

 

—Quiero cambiar el contrato—anunció Erik a principios de enero, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y entrando al despacho de Azazel.

—Todos queremos cosas—contestó Azazel, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—La mayoría no se hacen realidad.

—Quiero cancelar la limitación de cuatro noches

Era un crimen mantener a una criatura sensual como Charles intocable, se dio cuenta. Su boca estaba hecha para ser besada, por Dios santo. Debería ser adorada y acariciada cada día, y Erik estaba en la mejor posición de hacerlo. Por supuesto, también podría cancelar la restricción de acostarse con otras personas, pero Erik tan solo lo pensó por un momento antes de desecharlo. Era mucho más lógico cambiarlo para que Erik tampoco pudiera acostarse con otros, algo que no había hecho desde que estaba casado con Charles.

—¿Significan algo para ti las palabras “legalmente blindado”? —preguntó irritado Azazel, mirándole finalmente—Está hecho, no puedes cambiarlo. Ambos lo leísteis, aceptasteis y firmasteis. Caso cerrado, ¡diablos!, tú mismo escribiste la mayoría.

—Pero no sabía que querría modificarlo después—dijo Erik.

Azazel le observó como si no pudiera comprender la estupidez que acababa de decir.

—No puedo creer que nadie te haya dicho esto antes, Erik, pero no puedes cambiar algo con carácter retroactivo solo porque no te diste cuenta que te ibas a lamentar más tarde. Ahora sal de mi oficina.

Le contempló con el ceño fruncido, pero se marchó.

 

* * *

 

 

Sin nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto, volvió a la fácil rutina que Charles y él establecieron a medida que enero iba pasando hasta que dio paso a febrero.

 

La tarde de un domingo, Charles dijo tentativamente.

—Me preguntaba si... ¿quieres hacer algo especial esta noche por San Valentín?

—¿Como qué? —preguntó, alzando la vista de las noticias que estaba leyendo en la tablet. No se había dado cuenta de la fecha.

—Pensé que quizá podríamos salir a cenar

Erik sintió como sus labios se curvaban en desdén.

—Lo siento, Charles, pero no encuentro nada placentero en sentarse en una sala a oscuras, rodeado de parejas que se demuestran repulsivamente su amor y se creen el centro del universo.

—De acuerdo—dijo Charles, olvidándose de ello.

Más tarde, Erik buscaba entre las abarrotadas estanterías del estudio, un libro de ensayos de George Orwell que Charles le había dicho que tenía. Movió un par de libros al suelo cuando frenó en seco, vio en el espacio que había dejado libre un juego de ajedrez, apilado al fondo de la estantería. Lo sacó.

—No sabía que jugaras ajedrez—dijo, regresando al salón con el juego en sus manos.

Charles le miró desde el sofá, donde estaba reclinado leyendo un libro.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —exclamó, irguiéndose.

—En la estantería, tras un montón de libros.

—Así que ahí es donde ella lo escondió—dijo Charles—Raven me lo quitó tras criticar su modo de jugar varias veces. Me dijo que estaba siendo insufriblemente condescendiente y que me enseñaría un poco de humildad al tener que encontrarlo. ¿Juegas?

—Sí—contestó Erik, estableciéndolo en la mesa de la cocina.

Jugaron a ajedrez y conversaron el resto del día, ese fue su San Valentín.

 

* * *

 

 

—Tengo que irme un par de días—dijo Charles dos noches después.

Erik se quedó estático, volviéndose a mirarle. Había vaciado la nevera para darle una limpieza en profundidad.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a presentar una conferencia en Chicago. La conferencia dura cuatro días, pero realmente solo tengo que estar tres, así que no sería un problema ausentarme solo dos noches. Planeo tomar un vuelo de regreso temprano, así que aunque haya retraso estaría aquí a tiempo.

Erik dejó  la limpieza. Tres días sin Charles sonaban terriblemente solitarios.

—Puedes estar más tiempo—dijo. Se levantó y contempló como el rostro de Charles se veía confundido. Se dio cuenta que sonaba como si estuviera sugiriendo que rompiese el contrato, así que rápidamente añadió—Es decir, podría ir contigo.

La expresión en su rostro cambio hasta convertirse en una de alegría.

—Oh, Erik ¿de verdad vendrías? Es Chicago, en invierno, después de todo.

—He lidiado con tiempos peores—contestó Erik, y continuó limpiando una mancha de salsa en el fondo de la balda.

—Buscaré nuestro vuelo entonces

 

* * *

 

 

El tiempo en Chicago no era tan malo como Charles se lo había imaginado, aunque había pilas de nieve y el viento era gélido, haciendo honor al nombre de la ciudad. Solo tuvieron tiempo de establecerse en su habitación, cambiarse y tuvieron que acudir a la cena de bienvenida.

 

La tarde siguiente Erik se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la gran sala donde se celebraba el evento que Charles iba a presentar. Pasaba las páginas de la agenda de la conferencia mientras esperaba. Algún idiota había puesto el logo del ADN con ojos, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil. Leyó la reseña sobre la biografía de Charles y admiró la foto que habían puesto, después leyó el resto de títulos de conferencias que habría esta semana, aunque ya las supiera de memoria de todas las veces que las había releído.

Un par de estudiantes de universidad entraron y se sentaron tras él, hablando en voz alta. Eran internos que estaban extremadamente orgullosos de ellos mismos por hacer nada a excepción de asistir a una conferencia, y Erik estaba listo para estrangularles tras unos minutos.

—Así que ¿quién es el que estará exponiendo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Charles Xavier. Columbia. Mi amigo tomó su clase una vez y dijo que es genial, un profesor comprometido y un perfecto idealista.

—Bueno, supongo que por eso la sala está llena.

Charles apareció, metido en una conversación con un señor mayor de gafas.

—Ahí está—dijo el chico—El macizo

Erik escuchó una profunda inhalación.

—Joder, mira esa boca. Apuesto a que sabe utilizarla increíblemente bien.

Erik se giró y les miró.

—Callaos—rugió.

Le miraron, pero afortunadamente se callaron.

 

La sala se silenció en cuanto el hombre mayor con gafas subió al podio y aclaró su garganta.

—Somos muy afortunados de tener al estimado Doctor Charles Xavier de la Universidad de Columbia aquí para hablarnos de la trayectoria _de novo_ en sus mutaciones en el genoma humano.

 

Hizo una introducción a Charles, y este se subió al podio seguido de aplausos, sonriendo y encantador. Al igual que en Los Angeles, había estado nervioso durante todo el vuelo, pero en cuanto el evento comenzó, estaba en su elemento y la confianza en sí mismo regresaba con más vigor si cabe. Tras un minuto tenía a toda la sala comiendo de su mano. Erik escuchó a la mujer sentada junto a él suspirando cuando Charles sacudió su cabeza y rio ante una pregunta, la expresión en su rostro era adorable.

Mientras la gente quería seguir haciéndole preguntas a Charles al final de su charla, Erik se marchó para regresar a la habitación del hotel. Al igual que en Los Angeles, acudía a cada conferencia en que Charles estaba, observándole en los paneles, contestando preguntas, interactuando con los demás, haciendo comentarios perfectos, pero el resto de la conferencia la pasaba trabajando en la habitación o en el café del hotel.

 

Decidieron añadir un día extra a su viaje para utilizarlo como turistas, así que en el último día de ponencias Erik se enfrentó valientemente al invierno del medio-este y fue a dar un paseo. Charles no estaría libre hasta después de comer, y no quería sentirse como un perro en la habitación, esperando a su amo hasta que regresara. Se cruzó con un teatro a pocos bloques del hotel, la marquesina anunciaba _Once._ Hizo una foto y añadió con un texto a Charles.

**_¿Esta noche?_ **

_¡Sí!_ Respondió él en cuestión de segundos.

**_Compraré los tickets_ **

Tan pronto salía de comprarlas, Charles le escribió.

_Casi he terminado, en unos 20 minutos o menos._

Sonriendo, Erik se apresuró a volver.

 

—¿Quieres ir al centro de arte de Chicago esta tarde? —preguntó Charles al quitarse la corbata y enrollarla en su mano.

—De acuerdo—dijo Erik. Añadió—Sí, suena bien.

Charles le sonrió, luego se giró para coger de su equipaje un fino suéter para ponerse. Erik observaba los músculos de su espalda moviéndose, sus ojos devoraban con hambre su pequeña y compacta forma. Charles se cambió los pantalones por unos más cómodos y mientras los abotonaba y se giraba anunció.

—Listo para irnos

Cogieron sus abrigos y guantes y Erik le siguió dejando atrás la habitación, la imagen de sus piernas desnudas aún ardía en su cerebro.

Pasearon por el museo un par de horas, haciendo comentarios eventualmente o llamándose el uno al otro para ver alguna pieza en particular.

—¿Es absolutamente increíble, no crees? — murmuraba Charles al observar _Una tarde de domingo en la isla La Grande Jatte_ junto a un pequeño grupo de personas.

—Sí—contestó Erik, en voz baja también, en respeto a la atmósfera tranquila del museo—La cantidad de tiempo que debe haber llevado hacerlo es asombrosa.

—Lo pintó durante cinco años—replicó Charles, leyendo la placa junto al cuadro.

No iba lo suficiente a museos, pensó Erik, contemplando las pequeñas pinceladas del lienzo que iban distorsionándose hasta ser indefinibles. Pincelada a pincelada. Se preguntaba en qué ciudad sería la próxima conferencia de Charles, y si tendrían un museo de arte también. Luego se dio cuenta que no importaba, porque no estarían casados cuando llegara ese momento.

Por primera vez, Erik se planteó seriamente cómo sería su vida tras junio. Trató de recordar sus días antes de estar casado con Charles, porque eso era lo que le esperaba. Llegar por las noches a un apartamento oscuro y vacio. Comer solo. Sin ver a Charles cada día.

Aunque siguieran siendo amigos, algo que seguro serían, la cantidad de tiempo que pasarían juntos se reduciría dramáticamente. Y luego, si Charles se casara con alguien, cesaría por completo.

La idea de Charles casándose con otra persona, sin ponerle rostro siquiera, creaba en Erik un sentimiento de furia que no había tenido en años.

Al fin todo hizo click dentro de él.

 

Estaba profundamente enamorado de Charles Xavier.

 

Probablemente lo había estado durante años, pensó, observando la expresión extraña que adoptaban sus cejas mientras él observaba la pintura de una mujer sumergida en el agua. Quizá desde que era un joven de mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojizos, brillantes ojos al cual Erik buscaba llamar su atención desesperadamente.

Tan pronto como la verdad cayó ante él, se dio cuenta tristemente que Charles, estaba a su lado básicamente, de manera prestada. Las siguientes semanas se preocupaba constantemente del anillo en su dedo, hasta el punto en que este resplandecía. Ahora odiaba los anillos tan baratos que había escogido. Debería haberle comprado a Charles un anillo de un metal más fino, con zafiros incrustados del color de sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

Viva en constante terror de que Charles hubiera tenido suficiente y decidiera romper el contrato con alguna de las alternativas que Erik había impuesto al comienzo de todo esto. Que suplicara por sexo tres veces más en tres noches consecutivas. O pero, mucho peor, que un día llegara a casa con las marcas de las manos o la boca de otra persona y anunciara que se había acabado, que se folló a otra persona, y le pediría amablemente a Erik recoger sus cosas. O que se marcharía de viaje con Raven una larga semana y que al regresar, estaría soltero de nuevo y libre de Erik.

Por supuesto, Erik sabía que Charles nunca, jamás haría algo de esa manera, pero eso no frenaba que se despertara por las noches, con el corazón desbocado, y recorriera el cuerpo de Charles con sus manos mientras este permanecía tumbado junto a él, asegurándose que al menos, de momento, seguía ahí. Permanecía siendo suyo.

En los momentos más oscuros, Erik meditaba sobre negarse a dejarle marchar. Tenía el poder de continuar con el matrimonio o no a partir del 13 de junio. Si Charles quería dejarle, tendría que enfrentarse a un divorcio lleno de obstáculos que Erik pelearía con uñas y dientes frente a él. Usaría tiempo extra para convencer a Charles que nadie iba a quererle o cuidarle mejor que Erik lo hacía. ¿No lo había demostrado ya?

 

Un día mientras estaba cambiando canales en la televisión, Erik llegó al final de una película, donde aparecía una elaborada boda. Se quedó quieto observándola, escuchando al actor y la actriz prometiéndose el uno al otro, para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Había hecho la misma promesa a Charles? Erik no podía recordar lo que dijo en su boda, y no había manera de volver atrás y averiguarlo.

Como no podía recordarlo, aquella noche mientras Charles dormía profundamente, Erik aparto un poco el cuello de su camisa y susurró contra su hombro desnudo amar y proteger a Charles, hasta que la muerte los separase.

El continuo pavor que sentía Erik de que Charles desaparecería en cualquier momento fue desapareciendo a mediados de marzo, aún en su mente, al fondo de sus pensamientos pero sin desaparecer.

—¿Van bien las cosas en el trabajo? —preguntó Charles una noches durante una partida de ajedrez, recostado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas.

Erik le miró interrogante.

—Has estado actuando extraño estas últimas semanas—dijo Charles, moviendo su torre—Me imaginaba que sería algo del trabajo y que no querías hablar de ello. Pareces estar volviendo a la normalidad, así que lo que sea que haya pasado, me alegro de ello.

Erik no sabía qué contestarle, así que se mantuvo en silencio. Charles lo aceptó, contemplando intensamente el tablero. Sus grandes, y brillantes ojos se movían por el considerando sus movimientos.

El timbre sonó y él se alegró.

—Excelente, debe ser nuestro sushi—comentó. Llegó a casa con un rollo de atún, y como el sushi era una de las pocas cosas que Erik no sabía hacer, lo habían encargado. Sacó su cartera y busco en ella, sacando un par de billetes y la dejó en la mesa mientras iba a contestar al repartidor y pagarle.

Su carnet de conducir se asomaba en la cartera y eso atrajo la atención de Erik. Curioso acerca de todo lo que implicaba a Charles, lo sacó y le echó un vistazo. Por supuesto era donante de órganos. Su fecha de nacimiento aparecía abajo y Erik pasó su pulgar por encima de los números. Era en un par de semanas. Dios, qué clase de marido era para que no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle a Charles cuando era su cumpleaños. Y no había prestado atención ni siquiera cuando firmaron los papeles para casarse.

Devolvió la tarjeta a su sitio, con una idea cruzando su mente, antes de que Charles regresara con la comida y anunciara que el Godzilla roll de Erik se veía muy bien, y que tenía que compartir al menos un bocado.

Erik le dejó tener todo cuanto quisiera.

 

* * *

 

 

—Espero que no sea algo malo—dijo Charles, con el rostro sombrío.

—No lo será—contestó Erik, girándose a mirarle desde el asiento del conductor mientras giraba para entrar a la mansión—Gwen dijo que era un asunto no urgente, ¿no es cierto? Te dijo que no te preocuparas.

—Sí—dijo Charles tras aparcar, aunque sin sonar convencido.

Se acercó paso a paso, saco las llaves. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso al interior, con Erik detrás de ella.

—¡SORPRESA!

Charles saltó y chocó instintivamente contra el pecho de Erik. Este puso sus manos gentilmente sobre sus brazos, alentándole mientras Charles contemplaba al grupo de gente frente a él con la boca abierta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó alguien.

Charles todavía se seguía viendo tan sorprendido que Erik comenzó a reír. Giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Has hecho... —comenzó a preguntar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Charles—le cortó Erik, con una sonrisa enorme.

Una mueca enorme atravesaba su rostro. Erik le empujó ligeramente hacia sus amigos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamaba Charles, avanzando y abriendo de par en par sus brazos. Tratando de abrazar a tanta gente a la vez como le fuera posible.

—Bien hecho—le dijo Raven, poniéndose a su lado, mientras Charles era absorbido por el resto de gente.

La miró.

—Gracias por darme los contactos de todos.

—Cualquier cosa por Charles—contestó—Buena selección de catering.

—No te tenía por el tipo que organiza fiestas, Lehnsherr comentó una voz con acento ruso al otro lado de Erik.

Este reparó en la presencia de Azazel.

—No te he invitado.

—Yo sí—intervino Raven—Hemos quedado un par de veces—devolviéndole la mirada—No es tan malo.

—Me halagas—dijo Azazel, sonriéndola—Permíteme una copa para que así puedas halagarme aún más.

—Supongo que sí—respondió con un suspiro.

 

Erik pasó el resto de la fiesta bebiendo y observando desde la distancia, conversando ocasionalmente con gente que conocía, como Alex y Darwin, Ororo o Bobby, pero la mayor parte se contentaba con observar a Charles, radiante, el mayor foco de atracción de Erik. Estaba cautivado por él, se veía tan alegre, la manera en que se movía, la facilidad que tenía para hablar con el resto, como terminaba su bebida. De pronto sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban con la felicidad de alguien ebrio.

 

Al terminar su segundo vaso de vino, Erik se preguntaba si Charles querría sexo de cumpleaños. Una oleada de calor se prendió en su estómago. Ni siquiera le haría rogar, pensó magnánimamente, mientras Charles echaba su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose de algo que Sean había dicho. Él solo tendría que mirar a Erik, abrir su boca, y Erik le llevaría a la cama, le quitaría la ropa, empezaría a esparcir besos a lo largo de su cuerpo...

 

La mansión tenía suficientes habitaciones para que cada uno pasase la noche, así que nadie tendría que regresar bebido. Se acercaba la una de la mañana cuando Charles y los últimos que permanecían aún estaban de camino a la cama. Charles se aproximó a Erik mientras Bobby recorría con cuidado el camino al dormitorio que le habían asignado, con un brazo apoyándose en la pared para equilibrarse. Charles arrojó los suyos alrededor de la cintura de Erik y recostó su cabeza en su cuello, sonriendo.

—Has hecho algo maravilloso, Erik—dijo, arrastrando un poco las palabras, abrazándole, haciéndoles tambalear—Estoy tan, tan agradecido.

Comenzaron a dar pasos vacilantes hacia el viejo cuarto de Charles, Erik sosteniéndose con fuerza de una mano a la barandilla y con el otro brazo a Charles por los hombros. Enterró su cara contra la frente de Charles, inhalando, con el pulso acelerándose. Llegaron al piso de arriba y recorrieron el pasillo. Erik utilizó su mano libre para retirar el sudor y el pelo de la frente del castaño. Charles tarareaba, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro de tal manera que su nariz acariciaba su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, aún radiante y todavía abrazándole.

Entraron a la habitación y Erik cerró la puerta de una patada y puso el seguro. Charles se soltó de su abrazo para quitarse el suéter y la camisa. Erik se recostó contra la puerta, la mirada puesta en él. Charles se quitó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se agachó para despojarse de los zapatos y casi se cae.

—Whoa. Ja ja. Ups—dijo, pateando zapatos, pantalones y calcetines.

Luego se tumbó y cayó dormido.

En el lado de Erik.

Este le contempló, sintiendo la frustración interior. Tras unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, entró al baño para satisfacerse a si mismo. Por suerte, tras haber estado tan ansioso tantas horas, no tardó demasiado.

Se desnudó y regresó a la cama. Con ternura metió una mano en la nuca y bajo las rodillas de Charles para reajustar su posición en la cama bajo las sabanas, en su sitio. Se posicionó tras él, apresándolo entre sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños—murmuró contra su piel, quedándose también dormido.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles despertó lentamente la siguiente mañana, sus ojos se abrían un par de veces, primero borroso, luego algo de luz, y después el brillo del nuevo día. Sentía un poco de resaca, pero no era tan mala como había temido. Erik y él se encontraban aplastados el uno contra el otro, torso con torso, pegajosos de sudor- A pesar de eso, permaneció donde estaba durante unos gloriosos largos minutos, disfrutando del hecho de que estaban acostados como si fueran pareja, aunque realmente no lo eran.

Era la única vez junto a Navidad en que se había despertado antes que él, reparó en ello. Lo que significaba que tenía una oportunidad de oro para prepararle un desayuno en la cama como agradecimiento por haber sido lo mejor que le había pasado a Charles.

Se separó con cuidado de Erik, quien empezó a roncar suavemente al rodar sobre su estomago ante la ausencia de Charles. Este se lavó los dientes con rapidez, porque su boca se sentía terrible, temiendo que una ducha le despertase, se vistió cogiendo ropa nueva de una maleta que contenía ropa para ambos. ¿Así que Erik había planeado muy bien esto?

Incluso había contratado un catering para el desayuno para los invitados, que ya estaban paseándose escaleras abajo. Charles los esquivó a todos, habían sido muchos años de ocultarse por la casa, tomó una bandeja que llevó de regreso al dormitorio.

La acababa de dejar en la mesilla cuando la cabeza de Erik se irguió con un pequeño bostezo, el brazo derecho buscaba alarmado la figura de Charles en la cama.

—¿Charles? —preguntó, con voz aún dormida.

—Buenos días—saludó Charles con dulzura, se sentó respaldándose en el cabecero—¿Te sientes con ganas de desayunar?

Erik le escudriñó, parpadeó un par de veces, y luego recobró la lucidez. Giró sobre si mismo y se arrastró hasta estar sentado junto a él, con el hombro desnudo rozando el de Charles. La colcha cubría su regazo, y su pie derecho sobresalía de la sabana.

—Creo que siendo el chico del cumpleaños ese debería ser mi rol—dijo, señalando la bandeja.

—Este es un desayuno de agradecimiento—respondió, colocando la bandeja entre ambos en la cama—Sé que no te gusta comer en ella, pero no tendrás que limpiarlo, y también sé que no quieres socializarte y todo el mundo está abajo.

Erik tomó una taza de café e inhaló.

—Bueno, me gusta tu lógica—contestó, tomando un sorbo—¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

La fiesta había sido el viernes, pero el cumpleaños como tal era el domingo.

—Esto es más que suficiente—dijo, mientras empezaba a morder su tostada. Ante la mirada de Erik, añadió—Quizás podríamos ir a Epicuria para cenar—y mordió su labio—Aunque es un poco caro.

—Por favor, Charles—bufó Erik—Puedo permitirme llevar a mi marido a cenar fuera por su cumpleaños.

Charles le respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Y porque era el cumpleañero y estaba permitido que hiciera lo que le apeteciera, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un gentil beso. Al echarse hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que en la comisura de los labios de Erik se le había quedado una miga de su tostada.

—Ups—se excuso, quitándola. Para luego darle otro beso—Otro, este sin migas.

Erik le miraba, con el rostro suavizado como nunca antes.

 

* * *

 

 

—Gracias por esto, Erik—le dijo Charles la noche del domingo, una vez que el camarero les había indicado su mesa y se había marchado a por el vino que habían ordenado.

—De nada—respondió Erik, extremadamente atractivo con ese traje y corbata—Solo cumples los 30 una vez, así que deberías disfrutarlos.

Charles estaba leyendo el menú, mientras conversaba sobre sus planes para la clase de mañana, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¿Charles?

Sorprendido, alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Frank Graham, un hombre al que llevaba sin ver cinco años, tras una noche de fantástico sexo. Y estaba claro que por la mirada que Frank le daba él también la recordaba con detalles gráficos.

—Frank—saludó, poniéndose en pie para estrecharle la mano—¿Cómo estás?

Frank era el hijo de uno de los amigos de su madre. A pesar de ello, él y Charles no se movían en los mismos ambientes.

—Bien—contestó, aún observándole de una manera incomoda. Le tomó del codo—Deberíamos vernos de nuevo.

Charles se giró hacia Erik, que tenía los ojos fijos donde reposaba la mano de Frank en él.

—Debería presentarte a mi marido, Erik.

La decepción surcó el rostro de Frank.

—Marido ¿eh? Ratas

Quitó su mano y se alejó. Charles no se sorprendió de que perdiera el interés en seguir conversando. Ni siquiera pensaba que le gustara a parte de por el sexo.

—Bueno, no va a ganar un premio a modales—dijo Charles sentándose de nuevo—Aunque no me sorprende. Han sido años sin saber de él pero no ha cambiado.

Erik asintió, pero no dijo nada. Apenas le miró.

Estaba siendo de lejos la comida más extraña que había tenido, y tras haberse criado en su casa, era algo a remarcar. Trató un par de veces sacar conversación, o simplemente decir algo para romper el silencio, pero desistió.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik se alejó. Los días siguientes, escribía avisando de que llegaba tarde, pero sin explicación. Cuando Charles le veía apenas hablaba. No sonreía ni se reía. Le recordaba tanto a los primeros días de matrimonio que solo quería llorar.

Pensó y reflexionó sobre qué había hecho para que Erik estuviera enfadado con él, pero no llegó a nada. Se encontró a si mismo merodeando por el apartamento, en busca de tazas sucias o toallas que hubiera dejado, pero no había nada.

Sintiendo esa tristeza, estaba abandonando la biblioteca pública que contenía un texto que necesitaba para su libro cuando escuchó.

—Charles

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Jason Stryker frente a él, bloqueando la salida de la biblioteca. Algo en su expresión le hizo sentir en alerta.

—Jason—dijo—Que coincidencia.

Era media mañana, de un día entre semana, y nadie estaba cerca. Los encargados y bibliotecarios estaban dentro, alejados de su vista. Ambos estaban en la salida, con tan solo anuncios de compra-venta de libros y los baños al otro lado.

—No podía esperar más—dijo Jason—Todo está listo ahora.

La alerta de Charles se intensificó. Miró tras Jason, rogando por encontrar a alguien a punto de entrar en la biblioteca, pero no había nadie.

—Suena a que tienes algo que decir—respondió Charles, con el corazón palpitando desbocado—¿Por qué no lo hablamos con una taza de café?

Necesitaba ir a un lugar con más gente. Aunque solo fuera una persona.

—Somos nosotros, Charles—contestó Jason—Pertenecemos el uno al otro. Lo que nuestros padres nos hicieron. Lo que significamos para ambos. Y tú, eres tan perfecto. Me perteneces.

Charles podía sentir su pulso tan rápido que lo notaba en la garganta.

—Jason. Estoy casado.

—Lo sé—dijo, asintiendo—Y no estoy enfadado, ya no. Lo estuve durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora entiendo porque lo tuviste que hacer.

Se movió lentamente, y de su bolsillo sacó una pistola apuntando al estómago de Charles.

—Ven conmigo, Charles—pidió—Solo ven conmigo, y podremos empezar nuestra vida juntos.

 

 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo un tanto macabro

 

Charles observó la pistola, se quedó pálido.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Jason—dijo

—Desearía no tener que hacerlo—respondió Jason—Pero no vendrías conmigo de otra manera. Suelta tu maletín.

Con lentitud, Charles dejó en el suelo el maletín soltándolo por la correa. Jason le rodeó, situándose tras él, rebuscando con su mano en los bolsillos traseros de Charles, buscando el móvil y la cartera. Las lanzó sobre el maletín y lo pateó todo a un lado. Su mano regresó al bolsillo derecho trasero, tanteándole a través de la tela. Su respiración se aceleró cuando este le acarició y estrujó su nalga. Su piel se erizó, no podía hacer nada, especialmente cuando Jason cambió su mano de sitió, tomándole del codo, presionando la pistola contra su costado. Permanecía un poco tras él, de este modo tenía la pistola preparada y guiaba su camino hacia la puerta.

Salieron, y el corazón de Charles dio un brinco al ver a una mujer con un niño de la mano, caminando hacia ellos.

Buscó su mirada, tratando de transmitirle el miedo y pánico que tenía para que esta se diera cuenta.

—Ayúdame—gesticuló, temeroso de lo que podría pasar si Jason le escuchaba.

Pero ella tan solo le miró confundida.

 

Jason le metió en una vieja furgoneta blanca aparcada a poca distancia. Abrió la puerta de atrás, sin ventanas, y le empujo al interior. Se introdujo tras él y cerró la puerta, dejándolos a oscuras. Tras un segundo se escuchó un click, y se encendió una lámpara de camping, en el suelo junto a Charles, iluminando el interior.

Charles parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Había sido vaciado de todo, excepto un asiento fijado al suelo, entre la separación de ambos asientos. Un relleno de espuma compacta cubría ambos lados del asiento.

—Pon las manos a tu espalda—le ordenó, presionando su arma un poco más para recordarle quien tenía el poder.

Así lo hizo. Sintió las bridas de plástico sobre sus muñecas y a Jason apretándolas, aunque sin hacerle daño.

—Siéntate—dijo.

Charles se arrodilló, fue acercándose hasta darse la vuelta y sentarse.

Jason le quitó con una mano los zapatos, mientras continuaba apuntándole con la otra. Colocó otra brida en sus tobillos y la apretó. Le colocó el cinturón de seguridad, apresándole al asiento, con el gancho alejado cualquier intento de poder abrirlo.

Finalmente bajó el arma, sacó una cinta adhesiva y le silenció colocándola sobre su boca.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo antes de que vayamos a casa—dijo—Será un largo camino, me temo.

Se marchó, cerrando la puerta, llevándose con él la lámpara y dejando a Charles sumido en la oscuridad.

 

Jason había colocado la silla en la posición perfecta: lo suficientemente alejada de los laterales para que Charles no pudiera patearlos para alertar a alguien. La espuma que le rodeaba amortiguaba cualquier sonido, patear los talones contra el suelo sería en vano. Aún así lo intento. También trató de balancearse de lado a lado, de adelante a atrás, tan fuerte como podía, intentando soltar la silla o hacer ruido con ella chocándola contra la parte trasera. No funcionó. Probablemente estuviera soldada.

Arrancó y la furgoneta empezó a moverse. Charles cerró los ojos y trató de hacer un mapa mental con el recorrido, pero tras unos minutos, fue en vano. No conocía tan bien la zona, y Jason tomó tantas curvas que enseguida estaba perdido.

 

Charles trató de controlar su respiración, estar calmado para no entrar en pánico. Tenía que haber una escapatoria. Si no ahora, pronto una oportunidad se le presentaría y podría huir.

De todos los horribles pensamientos que surcaban su mente, el que más aparecía y se negaba a abandonarle era saber que si Jason le tenía apartado de Erik tres noches seguidas, su matrimonio habría terminado.

Erik. Charles le necesitaba tanto ahora mismo que se estremeció de pensarlo. ¿Qué pensaría de que Charles no regresara a casa esta noche? ¿Sabría que nunca le dejaría por su propia voluntad?

 

De repente Jason se detuvo. Charles se tensó, esperando que las puertas volvieran a abrirse, pero no lo hicieron. Pasó el tiempo suficiente para que se relajara un poco, solo porque estar siempre alerta era extenuante. Largo camino, dijo Jason, ¿cómo de largo?

 

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Podrían haber pasado horas en aquella oscuridad, por lo que Charles pensaba. Empezó a tener hambre y estar sediento, y en algún momento tendría que ir al baño, pero aquellas eran las únicas maneras que tenía de estimar el tiempo. ¿Este era el plan de Jason? ¿Mantenerle atrapado en aquella furgoneta, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para enfrentarle?

 

La cerradura de la puerta hizo click y Charles volvió a estar alerta.

Era de noche afuera, así que en efecto habían pasado horas. No sabría decir que hora era.

Jason se agachó hacia él y con unas tijeras, que se encontraban fuera de su vista tras el asiento, le cortó la brida de los tobillos. Sacó de nuevo el arma y le quitó el cinturón.

—Vamos—dijo—Quiero enseñarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Charles salió tras él, descalzo pisó la calle. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el sucio apartamento en el que Jason vivió. La calle desierta. Podría ser entrada la medianoche, con todos durmiendo a salvo  y Charles despierto por el terror que estaba viviendo.

Jason le arrastró hacia su apartamento. Sin encontrarse a nadie en su trayecto.

Le empujó adentro y cerró la puerta tras entrar, con el arma aún apuntando. Encendió las luces y retiró la cinta de su boca.

 

Durante varios segundos, Charles tuvo problemas para procesar lo que estaba viendo.

 

Había fotos de él por todas partes. Cubriendo literalmente cada hueco en las paredes, sobre el techo incluso. Algunas procedían  de internet, como las de la página de Facebook de la universidad, o de cuando salía en las páginas de sociedad de las revistas o periódicos, pero la inmensa mayoría eran fotos imprevistas, tomadas por alguien que le había estado siguiendo con una cámara de gran calidad durante varios años. Había innumerables de él andando, perdido en sus pensamientos, en Columbia, esperando la cola en la cafetería, leyendo en el parque, entrando y saliendo de su apartamento.

Charles pensó que estaba enfermo, las nauseas subían por su garganta y la respiración se aceleraba.

La más grande estaba impresa en una hoja tamaño folio, estaba él observando el cielo sonriente y alegre. El día de la primera nevada, recordó.

Jason le observó mirándola y dijo:

—Ese fue el día que añadí sonido.

—¿Sonido? —susurró, se sentía mareado.

Jason señaló un punto y Charles lo siguió con la mirada, una pequeña televisión retransmitía lo que ocurría en su oficina.

—Eran solo imágenes la mayor parte del tiempo, pero luego añadí sonido—contestó.

Charles se giró, completamente estático.

—¿Te preocupa lo que haya podido escuchar? —preguntó Jason, con algo de perplejidad—No debería. Eres perfecto. El modo en que hablas con los demás. La manera en que te hablas a ti mismo.

Se aproximó hasta él y acarició una y otra vez su cara.

—No me toques—susurró Charles. Las lágrimas se escapan entre sus pestañas—Jason, no me toques.

Pero Jason no le escuchaba.

 

Finalmente paró, solo para decirle:

—Necesitamos irnos.

 

Volvió a amordazar a Charles y lo aprisionó de nuevo en el asiento de la furgoneta, llevándose con él las tijeras. Condujo durante un largo tiempo. La cabeza de Charles se movía contra el respaldo con los balanceos. Se sentía vacío, violado, de un modo que le atemorizaba.

 

Jason le llevó a una pequeña cabaña. Debían seguir en Nueva York, porque seguía estando a oscuras desde que habían salido, y estaba seguro que no habían estado en la furgoneta durante todo un día. Eso era bueno. Cuanto más cerca de la ciudad más sencillo sería que alguien lo encontrara.

 

El interior de la cabaña era austero. Una cama de matrimonio en una esquina, con tan solo una sabana, sin almohada, y un lavabo y una antigua estufa en el extremo opuesto. Un montón de ropa en el suelo, al pie de la cama. Cajas de comida apiladas en la otra esquina. Una puerta abierta revelaba un minúsculo baño, suficiente para una sola persona. Una pila de cadenas en el centro, unidas a algo bajo la estufa. Al final de estas unos candados para mantenerle apresado.

—Esta es tu ropa—dijo Jason, indicando las prendas en la cama—La compré para ti.

Puso el arma sobre la estufa y cogió la cadena. Ordenó levantar sus brazos y le rodeó por su cintura, bloqueándola con el candado, se ajustaba a la perfección.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Pensó con desolación Charles mirando la ropa. Jason probablemente le hubiera medido la noche que se acostaron mientras él dormía.

Este recuperó la pistola. Dejando las manos de Charles en libertad.

—Tengo que irme ahora—anunció aproximándose hacia la puerta—No te preocupes, estaré pronto de vuelta. Siéntete como en casa.

La puerta se cerró a su salida y se escucharon tres cerrojos bloqueándola.

 

Charles quería reír histéricamente. _Casa_. Su _casa_ estaba con Erik, sentado en la esquina viéndole cocinar, trabajando codo con codo en el estudio, sentir como el colchón se hunde cuando entraba en la cama. Su _casa_ estaba lejos de aquí, casi en otro planeta.

 

Se frotó las muñecas con las manos temblorosas, inspiró profundamente, tratando de recomponerse. Lo primero que hizo fue usar el lavabo, la cadena se arrastraba ruidosamente tras él. Se echó agua helada en la cara, y eso le ayudó a despejarse un poco. Junto sus manos para recoger agua con ellas y bebió hasta aplacar su sed. Luego observó lo que tenía a su alrededor para ayudarse.

Inspeccionó primero la estufa, tratando de llegar hasta el final de la cadena. Su brazo no llegaba, así que lo dejó momentáneamente para buscar entre las cajas de comida. Cajas de cereales, galletas, bolsas de patatas, pretzels, un montón de botes con comida preparada y muchísimas latas de sopa, todas con abre fácil. Un arma insignificante, pero de algo serviría, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de que se diera la vuelta y pudiera atacarle para hacerse con las llaves y marcharse.

Volvió a la estufa. Era un pequeño modelo de gas, con la pintura corroída. No quería morir en una explosión, así que trató de recordar todos sus conocimientos sobre estufas de gas. No tardó demasiado: su conocimiento básico sobre este tipo de cosas era vergonzosamente escaso.

—Vamos, viejo amigo—se murmuró a sí mismo—Tienes un doctorado. Eres inteligente. Puedes hacer esto ¿sí?

La estufa se encontraba aferrada a la pared. Se quitó los sucios calcetines y los afianzó en el pegajoso suelo de madera. Con cuidado, empleó toda su fuerza, porque era lo más pesado que había tenido que mover hasta ahora, logró moverla un par de centímetros y pudo ver la parte trasera. Un tubo de gas desembocaba en una válvula amarilla, donde un mango le llamaba incitantemente. Esperó a recuperar el aliento y empujó de nuevo otro par de centímetros, lo suficiente como para poder meter parte de su cuerpo a la vista de la válvula. No había ningún botón que le indicara dónde se encendía y donde se apagaba. Estaba en vertical. Lógicamente, pensó, que era para permitir el flujo. Con dificultad, llegó hasta ella y la hizo girar hasta que estaba en horizontal.

—Seguramente esto la bloqueará—se dijo, tratando de reafirmarse.

 

Empujó y empujó hasta conseguir alejar lo máximo posible la estufa de la tubería de gas. Arrastró su cadena fuera de su camino para ver a donde estaba fijada a la pared. Sintió un pequeño triunfo. Tras ver el asiento del coche, pensaba que la cadena estaría fija a algo complicado. Pero el final de la cadena estaba enganchada a un bucle de metal. En una plaza atornillada a la pared. Verla le hizo acordarse de los presos medievales, encadenados a la pared.

Volvió a la caja de comida y agarró el primer bote de sopa que vio. Noodles de ternera. Quitó la parte superior y dejó la lata sobre la estufa. Tal vez quiera comer más tarde, para preservar su fuerza, pero en este momento su estómago seguía revuelto con todo lo que había visto en el apartamento de Jason.

Se sentó junto al final de la cadena y comenzó a trabajar para desenroscar esos cuatro tornillos, totalmente concentrado. Iba a volver junto a Erik aunque eso le costara la vida.


	17. Capítulo 17

 

Erik almorzó tarde, empleó el tiempo en pasear por los alrededor del edificio donde estaba su oficina. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, que no era un sitio agradable los últimos días.  Ver la mano de aquel hombre en el codo de Charles, saber que, una vez llegara junio, Charles podría aceptar su proposición de “ _vernos de nuevo_ ”  creó en él un latigazo de celos que lo asustaba un poco. No quería demostrárselo a Charles como ya había hecho cuando era un adolescente estúpido, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la distancia con él.

Su móvil sonó. No reconocía el número y contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Erik, soy Towanna—dijo, con voz asustada—La policía está aquí. Preguntan por Charles. Están en vuestro apartamento.

El corazón y los pulmones se congelaron. Su visión se tornó borrosa y luego todas esas emociones se juntaron y su corazón volvió a latir desbocado.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos—contestó, buscando frenéticamente un taxi.

A tan solo unos metros, un hombre de negocios de mediana edad estaba a punto de montarse en uno. Erik se interpuso en su camino.

—Esto es una emergencia—espetó, y cerró con un portazo dándole la dirección al conductor—Vaya lo más rápido posible y le daré cien dólares.

 

Había dado con el adecuado, un taxista experimentado, pensó mientras contemplaba como el conductor se saltaba las normas. Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Angel.

 

_La policía está aquí preguntando por ti. ¿Has matado al final a algún charlatán en el cine como siempre prometías?_

 

Y luego añadió:

_En serio, ¿qué está pasando?_

 

**No lo sé**

Escribió en respuesta.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegaron en 15 minutos. Lanzó el dinero al taxista y atravesó velozmente las puertas de cristal de la entrada, cruzó el lobby sin mirar siquiera a Towanna, quien le observa con ansiedad.

Debería haber subido por las escaleras, pensó, mientras recargaba su peso de un pie a otro nerviosamente contemplando como el número de planta en que se encontraba iba aumentando. Tras una eternidad, las puertas se abrieron y salió corriendo, la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —reclamó, dando grandes zancadas en el salón repleto de gente.

—Erik—dijo, para su completa sorpresa, Moira MacTaggart, con gesto serio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó casi maldiciendo.

—Profesionalmente, estoy aquí con el FBI. Personalmente, estoy aquí por ser amiga de Charles.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó de nuevo, el corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que no le sorprendería si atravesaba sus costillas y salía disparado al suelo—Dios, que alguien me diga algo, _por favor._

—Pensamos que Charles ha sido secuestrado—dijo Moira.

Erik se tambaleó. Si hubiera sido un hombre más débil, se habría desmayado.

—Oh Dios mío—exclamó—¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos todavía. La explicación más obvia es por el dinero, por supuesto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrogó.

—Charles ha sido visto por última vez en la biblioteca con un hombre desconocido. Estamos esperando a que finalicen el retrato del hombre que vio la testigo. ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacer daño a Charles, o alguna venganza contra él?

—No—respondió—No ¿Quién iba a querer hacerle daño?

—No lo sé—dijo, la apariencia profesional se vino abajo dejando ver la preocupación.

 

La espera fue angustiosa. Imaginar lo que Charles tenía que estar pasando le estaba atormentando, así que Erik se estrujó el cerebro en busca de alguna conversación donde Charles hubiera mencionado a alguien, cualquiera que hubiese sido antipático o estuviera enfadado con él, pero no logró nada. Charles probablemente era la única persona en el planeta que no tuviese enemigos. Ni siquiera discutía en los atascos de tráfico ¡por Dios!

 

Por fin, Moira anunció:

—Lo tenemos—acercó el laptop hasta Erik—¿Reconoces a este hombre?

Erik observó el retrato a lápiz. Junto a una agonizante preocupación, una oleada de furia surgía en su interior.

—Jason Stryker—respondió con frialdad—Por supuesto.

—¿Podrías deletrearme su apellido? —le pidió Moira. Volvió a repetirlo al móvil. Tras una pausa añadió—La testigo ha confirmado la identificación por fotografía—Colgó y le preguntó—¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere de Charles?

—Es un patético gusano que está obsesionado con Charles—respondió—Ha estado siguiéndole y molestando durante años. Dios, ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

—Bueno, ahora que sabemos su identidad, podemos empezar a rastrear a dónde ha podido llevárselo.

—Claro—dijo, pero su mente corría a toda velocidad tratando de buscar una manera de dar con Jason él mismo.

Moira le observó atentamente.

—Tú vienes con nosotros, Lehnsherr—ordenó, sin vacilaciones—Te conozco. Sé que pretendes ir por tu cuenta, y vas a estropearlo todo. Escucha, vas a ir junto a nosotros, sin hacerte el héroe y te prometo que sabrás al momento toda la información que nos llegue. ¿Trato?

Erik quería añadir la condición de que sería el primero en ponerle las manos encima una vez que lo encontraran, pero sabía que Moira nunca aceptaría.

—De acuerdo.

—Tenemos su dirección, empezaremos por su apartamento—dijo ella—Charles podría estar allí y esto habría terminado antes de que nos demos cuenta.

—¿De veras lo crees? —preguntó sardónicamente mientras se marchaban.

—No—contestó.

 

* * *

 

 

El apartamento de Jason se encontraba desapacible, cubierto de basura. Parecía que nadie hubiera pasado por allí en una larga temporada.

—Creo que he encontrado algo—anunció una compañera de Moira en el FBI, Kitty Pride, rebuscando con unos guantes en la bolsa de basura más pequeña, con comida más reciente. Sacó de ella un trozo de papel arrugado—Parece una parte de trayecto de avión.

Rebuscó más, tratando de encontrar los otros trozos, mientras Moira y Erik, también con guantes, esperaban por más piezas y lo rehacían.

—Va a tratar de sacarlo del país—dijo Erik, la ira que había estado conteniendo regresaba con más fuerza a medida que leía la información. Dos pasajes desde La Guardia, en un vuelo nocturno, con destino Maldivas, para esta noche.

—Eso es bueno—contestó Moira—Ahora sabemos cuándo y dónde estarán y `podremos detenerle.

Como el vuelo no era hasta la una de la madrugada, se dirigieron a la comisaria a esperar. Una llorosa Raven estaba ya allí, tratando de apaciguarse abrazándose a ella misma. Se lanzó a los brazos de Erik en cuanto lo vio.

—Oh Dios mío, Erik—exclamaba—Oh Dios mío.

—Lo sé—respondió, abrazándola más fuerte. Tan solo eran las siete de la tarde, no sabía cómo iban a aguantar esa espera sin explotar en la frustración.

 

Raven y él se reconfortaban, hablando un poco mientras las horas pasaban. La policía iba y venía. Moira les daba actualizaciones. Jason no había aparecido por su trabajo, algo que no les sorprendía. Era conductor de metro, y aquella mañana ni siquiera había contestado a las llamadas, así que su supervisor llamó a un sustituto.  Jason apenas interactuaba con la gente del trabajo, de modo que no podían sacar pistas de ahí.

 

Las noticias mostraban fotos de Charles y Jason, haciendo un llamamiento para que si alguien los veía lo comunicara urgentemente a un teléfono. Cada vez que Erik contemplaba la foto sonriente que mostraban de Charles en aquel televisor donde se encontraban esperando su corazón se encogía.

Eran cerca de las once cuando Moira regresó.

—Hemos acabado de registrar su apartamento de Brownsville—anunció—No hay nada más.

La sorpresa reemplazó al dolor en el rostro de Raven.

—¿Brownsville? Jason no vive en Brownsville. O al menos ese no fue el apartamento al que Charles fue.

Moira y Erik se quedaron congelados.

—¿Sigues teniendo la dirección? —demandó Erik.

Raven sacó su móvil.

—Gwen seguro que lo tiene. Ella  fue quien le dio la dirección.

 

* * *

 

 

En cuanto Erik vio aquel santuario que Jason tenía a Charles quiso quemar el lugar hasta derrumbarlo y vomitar. En ese orden.

—Oh Dios mío—dijo Raven junto a él, tan pálida como un folio—¿Eso es…? Tiene una cámara en la oficina de Charles. Le está vigilando constantemente.

Erik se dirigió hacia la fotografía de Charles mirando al cielo, alzó las manos y la rompió, junto a otras alrededor hasta hacerlas jirones. Moira se interpuso frente a él, empujándole hacia atrás con su mano sobre el pecho.

—Es una escena del crimen—le espetó—Relájate, luego podrás volver.

Erik dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bajó las escaleras. Rodeó el bloque cuatro veces antes de sentir que podía regresar a aquella habitación.

 

 

—Era una pista falsa—exclamó al volver a entrar—El otro apartamento. Me apostaría un millón de dólares a que no habrá nadie en el aeropuerto esta noche. Nos quería dar un cebo para darles tiempo de escapar. Y te _he escuchado_. Podría haber estado buscándoles todo este tiempo en vez de quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. ¡Quien sabe a dónde se habrá llevado a Charles!

—Quieto ahí, Lehnsherr—espetó Moira, compartiendo evidencias con el resto de su equipo.

Abrió su boca y exhaló profundamente para hacerla caso cuando un silbido alegre penetró en la habitación. Todos se quedaron quietos, mirándose unos a otros, tratando de localizar su procedencia. Erik vio como la mirada de Moira se dirigía al pequeño televisor situado tras él.

Un encargado nocturno de limpieza estaba limpiando la oficina de Charles. Silbando _Every rose has its thorn._

—Creo que me estoy poniendo enferma—dijo Raven en voz baja. Luego dejó la habitación. Erik observó las fotografías de Charles a su alrededor y la siguió.

—Pensemos en ello—pidió Erik, situándose a su lado mientras ella reposaba su espalda contra la pared y cerraba los ojos—Jason ha tenido que utilizar algún medio de transporte para llevarle a alguna parte.

—Si lo ha hecho, ha debido ser robado—contestó, sin abrir los ojos—No hay vehículos registrados a su nombre. Diablos, ni siquiera esto estaba a su nombre—añadió junto a un gesto que señalaba la habitación que acababan de abandonar—No tengo ni idea de cómo ha tenido acceso a ello. No sé cómo ha podido llevarse a Charles con solo una persona como testigo.

—Ha estado planeando esto durante _años_ —respondió—Pero aún así, debe haber cometido algún descuido.

—Además es Charles—dijo Raven—Es inteligente, Erik. Saldrá de ello.

—Sí—contestó Erik, sin añadir que de nada servía toda la inteligencia del mundo si estaba drogado o inconsciente. Aunque podía ver en el rostro de Raven que ya lo sabía.

Moira inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

—Tenemos una pista—anunció—Alguien ha llamado al teléfono diciendo que ha visto a una persona parecida a Jason marchándose de una gasolinera al norte de Nueva York. Tenemos la matrícula y hemos alertado a toda la policía de la zona. ¡Vamos!

Una pequeña parte de desesperanza desapareció en Erik mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad tras ella. Pero el terror generalizado persistía, corriendo por sus venas con cada latido de su corazón. Charles llevaba desaparecido doce horas ya. ¿Quién sabe lo que Jason podría haberle hecho en este tiempo? Si había tocado a Charles, si le había hecho daño…

No habría lugar en este mundo para que estuviera a salvo. Erik le encontraría y le mataría a sangre fría.

 

 

 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CON ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS

 

Charles trató de usar la lengüeta para desenroscar el tornillo, pero resbalaba, por lo que la limpió contra el suelo, la dobló por la mitad y utilizó el extremo plano para ello. Las cosas fueron mucho más rápido, pronto desenroscó un tornillo, luego el segundo, el tercero, hasta que los cuatro cayeron al suelo. Se levantó, agarró la cadena y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Su enganche se separó de la pared astillando la madera.

Centró ahora su atención en encontrar una salida. La puerta era de madera maciza y estaba bloqueada. Había una pequeña ventana que no abría. Charles calculó rápidamente si cabría por ella y en efecto lo hacía, sintió alivio al darse cuenta, si tan solo consiguiera romperla. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sus dimensiones. Echó un vistazo hacia el exterior y vio que el cielo empezaba a iluminarse. Debía estar a punto de amanecer.

Fue hacia las cajas de comida, con la cadena arrastrando tras él y vació una. La levantó y se dirigió con ella a la ventana y la estampó contra ella. Tan frágil como se veía el cristal, era increíblemente difícil de romper, pensó con fastidio cuando el vidrio temblaba pero resistía intacto.  Siguió golpeando la ventana repetidas veces con uno de los bordes de la caja, hasta que por fin aparecieron grietas resquebrajándolo y con dos golpes más consiguió romperlo. Utilizó uno de los lados de la caja para retirar la mayor cantidad de cristales posibles que quedaban en el marco.

La colocó boca abajo, teniendo cuidado de sus pies descalzos y todo el vidrio, para utilizarla como taburete. Recogió la pila de ropa que había sobre el colchón para resguardar sus manos y así poder retirar los fragmentos del borde y los extremos. Después los empleó como protección extra para cuando tuviera que atravesarla.

Consideró su cadena, tomó la sabana de la cama y la introdujo en ella, anudando las cuatro esquinas, echándosela a sus espaldas como si de un saco se tratase.

Parecía Santa Claus, pensó en un momento de locura.

Se subió a la caja, con cierta dificultad ya que el saco no paraba de balancearse, lo sacó hacia afuera y lo dejó caer. Luego se agarró al marco, sintiendo los cristales incrustándose incluso a través de la tela, y se impulsó hasta conseguir estar sentado en la ventana.

Para su alarma, escuchó el sonido de un coche aproximándose. Gruñendo, y con alguna dificultad, se las arregló para deslizar sus piernas por el hueco, y saltó. El impacto envió calambres a sus piernas.  Recogió la sabana desesperadamente mientras una furgoneta blanca aparecía a su vista por un camino de tierra. Jason obviamente le vio, con la creciente luz del amanecer y su motor rugió aproximándose a mayor velocidad hacia la casa.

Charles sostuvo en sus temblorosas manos la tela, se giró y empezó a correr. Se quedó enganchado, haciendo que parase y casi cayera. La tela estaba enredada. Tiró y tiró, frenéticamente, pero no conseguía desenredarla así que dejó la sábana y recogió la cadena todo lo que pudo en sus brazos y echó a correr, con los pies descalzos resbalándose por el rocío de la mañana en la hierba.

La furgoneta cambió de dirección para ir directo hacia él. Se acercó y frenó en seco, Jason saltó de su asiento sin esperar a que se detuviera; esta continuó avanzando un poco más mientras él seguía a Charles.

—¡No! —gritó—¡No!

Respirando entrecortadamente y en pánico, Charles se puso a toda velocidad y siguió corriendo, pero su pie descalzo dio de lleno contra una roca y logró tumbarle. Soltó la cadena y colocó sus brazos delante para protegerse pero apenas llegó a tocar el suelo porque enseguida se recompuso y continuó corriendo, con la cadena plateada tras él, serpenteando por la hierba húmeda.

Jason se abalanzó a por el final de esta, y tras varios intentos fallidos, consiguió cogerla. Se puso en pie y tiró de ella hacia atrás. El aliento se escapó de los pulmones de Charles en un suspiro cuando el metal que lo encadenaba a su cintura lo frenó en seco. Se estrelló de bruces sobre su estómago, mientras una hilera de coches aparecía, encabezado por uno de la policía con la sirena y luces intermitentes, acelerando en dirección a ellos.

Charles rodó sobre su espalda cuando Jason trataba de arrastrarle a su lado. Agarró la cadena frente a él e hizo presión con sus talones tirando de esta, pero era difícil, la hierba estaba resbaladiza y él no tenía nada para sujetarse. Finalmente consiguió detener su arrastre empleando toda su fuerza.

—¡No! —gritó Jason de nuevo, con la mirada furiosa. Tiró tan fuerte como pudo y consiguió arrastrarle unos centímetros.

Un coche giró y se aproximó hasta detenerse junto a ellos, los policías salieron de inmediato.

—¡Alto! —ordenó uno.

Tras eso, Jason soltó la cadena y empezó a correr hacia Charles, con los brazos extendidos en alto, como si fuera a agarrarle y darse a la fuga. Un oficial de la policía lo atrapó del costado y lo alejó, mientras un segundo coche aparecía y Erik, un precioso, glorioso Erik, abrió la puerta trasera y salió de inmediato antes de que este se detuviera, directo hacia Charles.

—¡Erik! —le llamó sin aliento, batallando con sus pies—¡Erik!

 

Erik se estrelló contra él con la fuerza de un tren a toda velocidad, levantándole del suelo y envolviéndole en un abrazo que casi le aplastaba las costillas. Charles enroscó sus brazos a la cintura y lo apresó tan fuerte como pudo, cerrando los ojos. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Erik y sollozó por el inmenso alivio de estar de nuevo junto a él. Permanecieron abrazados durante varios segundos, la mano de Erik se deslizaba por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y mantenerle presionado contra él. Alguien apareció por su espalda, envolviéndole también en sus brazos. Una melena rubia le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Raven—exclamó.

—Oh Dios mío, Charles—dijo con la voz afectada—Te voy a matar por asustarme de esta manera.

Los tres permanecieron unidos así durante un buen rato. Al final, Charles abrió los ojos y regresó de nuevo a la situación actual. Jason, esposado, estaba siendo conducido al coche policial.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Charles, abandonando el hombro de Erik—¡Cogedle la llave!

—¿La llave? —preguntó Raven, sin comprender, soltándole.

A regañadientes, soltó a Erik y se echó hacia atrás. Señalando el candado de su cintura.

—Tengo que quitarme esto—dijo.

—Dios santo, Charles—murmuró Raven, observándolo horrorizada.

Erik agarró el metal y tiró, como si pudiera abrirlo tan solo con sus manos.

—Voy a matarle—dijo en voz baja.

Una mujer policía se acercó sosteniendo la llave. Erik se la arrebato y abrió el candado. Se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo junto con la llave. Volvió a abrazarle mientras la mujer les miraba e iba a por el candado y la llave, ahora en la hierba.

—Eso es una prueba, señor—le dijo.

Pero él la ignoró, al igual que Charles, cerrando de nuevo los ojos permitiendo que le invadiera el confort de estar protegido por Erik.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik entró en la cabaña porque quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que Jason tenía planeado para Charles. Lo debía saber por su propia cordura. Se volvería loco de lo contrario haciendo especulaciones al respecto.

 

Los tres dormitaron en el asiento trasero en el largo viaje de regreso a Nueva York, Charles en el medio, con el brazo de Erik sobre sus hombros y su cabeza y la de Raven apoyada sobre los suyos.

Habían tenido tanta suerte de que Jason saliese fuera, porque una oficial había alertado de la furgoneta cuando esta se encontraba de regreso a la cabaña y así fueron capaces de seguirle. Erik no quería imaginarse el tiempo que les habría costado averiguar dónde estaba Charles de no haber sido así.

 

Revisaron a Charles en busca de heridas, pero a excepción de algunos moratones y un corte en su pie, estaba perfectamente bien.

Él nunca debería haber sido herido de esta forma, por lo que a Erik respectaba.

—Necesitamos tomarle declaración, señor Xavier—dijo un oficial cuando volvieron al recinto.

Charles, que se encontraba junto a Erik, se alejó con reticencia. Se giró y le miró.

—Volveré enseguida

—Te estaré esperando—contestó Erik, apretando los puños para resistir el deseo de acariciarle antes de irse.

Charles mantuvo la mirada tanto como pudo, pero aún se sentía como una pequeña muerte cuando la puerta se cerró separándole de Erik.

—Tengo que hacer algo—le anunció a Raven—Vuelvo enseguida.

Esta asintió sin mirarle, totalmente exhausta en aquella silla incómoda.

 

Recorrió el largo pasillo, cruzándose con policías y otras personas que iban y venían. Tomó dos clips y un gran rollo de cinta adhesiva de un escritorio. Tras un par de equivocaciones en su camino, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Observó la sala de interrogatorios y la de observación: vacías. Excelente. Aún no estaban listos para interrogar a Jason. Estarían esperando a que Charles terminara su declaración.

Se escondió en la esquina, esperando a que se marcharan dos personas que caminaban por el pasillo conversando y una vez que este estuvo despejado, caminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala de interrogatorios. Consiguió abrirla rápidamente y se metió. No tenía mucho tiempo.

 

Cerró tras él y se giró para mirar a Jason, esposado a la silla, observándole malévolamente. Esa era la emoción errónea, pensó decepcionado. Debería tener miedo. Mucho miedo.

 

Empezó a acercarse hacia él.

 

—Si recuerdas, te hice una promesa.

Cuando le tuvo enfrente, agarró su mano derecha y la estiró contra la mesa. Alzó el rollo y golpeó una y otra vez hasta que rompió cada dedo.

Esperó a que Jason dejara de gritar para agarrarle del pelo. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acercando su rostro hasta estar casi nariz contra nariz.

—Espero que tengas una corta condena—siseó, con los ojos taladrando los de Jason—Te quiero en la calle lo antes posible. Voy a perseguirte y matarte, de modo que nunca jamás vuelvas a tocar a  Charles. Ten eso en mente. Te estaré esperando.

Siguió contemplándole hasta que el miedo inundó sus ojos. Luego estampó la cabeza de Jason contra la mesa con tal fuerza que rebotó.

—Vamos, diles quien te ha hecho esto—le retó, señalando la mano afectada—Me encantaría pasar algún tiempo en la celda contigo.

 

Se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

 

—Nunca le amarás del modo en que lo hago yo—le espetó Jason cuando ya estaba junto a ella.

Erik volteó la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro, con rostro desafiante, Jason le observaba con gesto desencajado de dolor.

 

—Dios, espero que no—contestó y se marchó.

 

* * *

 

 

Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando llegaron a casa, ambos casi a rastras. Erik cerró tras entrar y pensó en conseguir otro cerrojo.

Siguió a Charles al dormitorio, un tanto vacilante. Le gustaría abrazarle durante horas, pero había pasado por algo traumático. Erik ni siquiera estaba seguro si querría tenerle ahí.

Charles se detuvo a los pies de su cama y se paso una mano por el cuello. Dio la vuelta hasta estar frente a él y posó su temblorosa mano sobre su estómago. La deslizó por el pecho de Erik hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Por fav…

Erik estrelló sus labios contra los contrarios, recorriendo con sus brazos desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Charles entrelazó sus manos en el cuello de Erik, presionándose contra él con desesperación, besándole apasionadamente.

Erik consiguió separar su rostro un momento.

—Quiero que me folles—dijo.

Charles jadeó bruscamente, luego asintió entusiasta.

 

Prepararon juntos a Erik, los dedos se movían y acariciaban, besándose sin prisa. Enseguida, Erik estaba en sus manos y rodillas y Charles recorría su cintura con las manos.

—Eres magnífico—exclamó.

Empujó lentamente, Erik exhaló, cerrando los ojos. Charles seguía ahí. Junto a él. Pronto estaban haciéndolo lentamente, él le sostenía por el torso. Deslizó una mano hasta la polla de Erik pero este la apartó.

—Déjalo así—le pidió, viendo las estrellas con cada embestida.

En respuesta, las manos de Charles se movieron hasta su pecho, de modo que le tenía abrazado con firmeza mientras le penetraba. Apoyó su mejilla contra la espalda de Erik. Sonaba como si estuviera sollozando. Llegó al clímax, con los brazos aún rodeándole y se echó hacia atrás.

 

Erik se giró mientras Charles, aún reponiéndose, se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba a la papelera junto a la cama. Se veía aturdido, los labios rojos entreabiertos, incitantes y brillantes. La senda de unas lágrimas atravesaba su bello rostro. Erik se abalanzó sobre él, una mano se enterró entre el sudoroso pelo. Dejó besos por donde habían pasado estas, sentía el sabor salado en su lengua. Siguió con el reguero de besos hasta que la respiración de Charles se aceleró. Se inclinó, estableciendo su peso en las rodillas, empleó su mano izquierda en preparar a Charles, sin soltar el agarre de su preciosa cabeza. Erik rozó con sus dedos la próstata hasta que estaba duro de nuevo, se mezclaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Erik buscó a tientas un condón, dado que no solía hacerlo con la mano izquierda, pero no era capaz de soltarle.

Charles levantó sus piernas hasta que las enroscó a su torso abrazándole con ellas, presionándolas en sus costillas. Empujó hasta estar dentro de Charles y ambos exhalaron al mismo tiempo. Le folló duro y rápido, con las frentes unidas. Su mano izquierda alcanzó el pene de Charles, sintiendo su dureza, el tamaño y el calor en el, hasta que se arqueó y se corrió una segunda vez. Erik le mordió en la base de su cuello, hundiéndose en la carne lo suficiente para dejar una profunda marca, embistió tan fuerte como pudo y llegó también.

 

Se ducharon juntos, incapaces de desviar la vista el uno del otro, sus manos acariciaban al contrario de manera reverencial.

 

Se acostaron, con los brazos y las piernas enredados, y cayeron en un sueño profundo.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik se despertó un par de horas más tarde, cuando Charles despertó jadeante y alarmado.

—Te tengo—le tranquilizaba, sosteniéndole firmemente—Estoy aquí.

Charles se relajó con un suspiro.

—Sigo pensando que alguien me está observando—dijo Charles, callándose para observar el crepúsculo del exterior y las sombras que formaba.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Erik, aunque su corazón protestara si se tuviera que alejar en este momento de él.

—No—contestó rápidamente, agarrándole del brazo—Quédate.

—De acuerdo—presionó un casto beso en sus labios. Charles se lo devolvió, inmediatamente sus besos se convirtieron en algo más tórrido, los sonidos de sus bocas y las respiraciones erráticas inundaron el cuarto.

La lengua de Erik abandonó la boca de Charles para pasarla por los labios de este, recorriéndolos una y otra vez, con dureza frente a su delicada piel.

—Sobre tu estómago—susurró. Charles le dejó levantarse y obedeció.

Erik oscilaba sobre él, con la nariz presionada sobre el sudoroso pelo de la parte posterior de su cráneo. Descendió hasta llegar a la nuca de Charles, arrastrando los dientes por ella, sintiéndole estremecer en respuesta. Siguió el rastro de besos por su espina dorsal, disfrutando de cada milímetro, hasta que su barbilla se posó en la curva de su culo. Se deslizó más abajo, con sus manos recorría los muslos rollizos a la par que sus pulgares se paseaban por su caliente interior. Separó las nalgas y su lengua acarició el agujero de Charles, logrando que temblase al contacto.

—¿Es demasiado? —susurró, el aliento chocaba contra la piel enrojecida—¿Te duele?

—N-no—logró responder Charles, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas—Dios, Erik, no te atrevas a parar.

Erik no tenía intención de hacerlo. Siguió lamiendo su piel una y otra vez, adorando los sonidos que emitía Charles. Le penetró con la lengua, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba de igual manera a cuando lo hacía con su pene, le empujó con fuerza contra la cama. Su lengua entraba y salía, continuó follándole con ella. Charles empezó a gimotear, sus caderas trataban de moverse pero las manos de Erik se lo impedían manteniéndole inmóvil, los pulgares continuaban sujetando sus nalgas, manteniéndole abierto y dispuesto a lo que quisiera hacer Erik.

Su barbilla estaba resbaladiza con saliva cuando finalmente se separó.  Se limpió con el dorso de la mano sin preocuparse demasiado mientras se ponía el condón. Se situó sobre él y comenzó a hundirse lentamente en su interior por segunda vez. El cuello y la espalda de Charles se arquearon, apresando con más profundidad a Erik. Este apoyó su codo junto a su cabeza, por lo que su antebrazo se situaba encima y sus dedos rozaban la oreja. Estiró su brazo derecho sobre el de Charles, entrelazando sus dedos y presionando su mano a la cama. Empezó a penetrarle con embestidas cortas y profundas, en cada una Charles jadeaba.

 

Estuvieron una eternidad así. Luego Erik le hizo rodar sobre su lado, sin parar de hacerlo mientras, su brazo izquierdo se coló bajo su cuerpo para retenerle y el derecho se ocupó de su pene. Frenó el ritmo de sus embestidas para que fuesen largas y hondas, como las olas del océano.

Tenía la descabellada idea de que si se quedaban así para siempre, Charles nunca lo abandonaría. Sería suyo para siempre.

Charles dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik, con la boca abierta en éxtasis. Al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca empezó a moverse más rápido, luego más, hasta que estaba follándole con ferocidad, moviendo su mano tan rápido como su polla.

 

Charles llegó con un grito silencioso. Erik le siguió, envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó dormido aún en el interior de Charles.

 

* * *

 

 

Despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Charles aún inconsciente entre sus brazos. Salió de él, quitándose el condón, pegajoso y gastado. Él se limpió en el dormitorio y fue a por una toalla. Con cuidado, casi devoción, limpió a Charles. Observó con admiración las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes y manos por su cuerpo.

Regresó de nuevo a la cama, en la misma posición que antes, solo que ahora su pene descansaba flácido entre sus muslos. Entrelazó sus dedos y cruzó los brazos sobre el torso de Charles, haciendo de su propio cuerpo una especie de jaula protectora.

Aunque era solo una posesión momentánea. Charles era solo suyo temporalmente. Y después de lo que había hecho Jason, sus propios impulsos de no dejarle marchar se sentían grotescos.

 

No. Si su matrimonio continuaba sería por decisión única y exclusiva de Charles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios :) no me canso de repetir que sois increíbles. Me encantaría tener más tiempo para traducir más rápido y no dejaros esperando. Mil gracias también a los que dejan corazoncitos y a los que leen en silencio.


	19. Capítulo 19

 

Las acciones de Jason dejaron menos impacto en Charles de lo que había temido, probablemente debido a su turbia infancia, la cual debió endurecerlo de una manera insospechada. Haber crecido en la casa de los Marko tenía una ventaja, después de todo, pensó sarcásticamente mientras observaba como Erik realizaba unas perforaciones en la puerta principal para instalar un cerrojo.

 

Los días posteriores había sentido escalofríos en su nuca, como si un par de ojos le acecharan constantemente. La idea de seguir trabajando solo en la oficina le asustaba. Pidió cambiar su despacho, y le preguntó a Hank si no le importaría compartirlo. A él no le importó así que se trasladó con él. Siempre le había caído bien y apreciaba su trabajo, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse más. Compartir espacio con él cambió eso, y pronto se convirtieron en amigos.

Así que si había algo de bueno en lo que había hecho Jason, era eso.

 

Los abogados de Jason alegaron demencia, y lo que fuera que les estuviera contando sobre Charles fue suficientemente alarmante como para pensar que iba a pasar el resto de sus días en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Ahí está—dijo Erik satisfecho, limpiando las virutas y pasando un par de veces el cerrojo—Eso debería bastar. Ahora ciérrala. Voy a tratar de romperla y ver si aguanta.

Charles le dedicó una mirada como si estuviera tan loco como Jason.

—No vas a tratar de romper nada—replicó—Romperás la puerta y tendrás que cambiarla. Luego querrás probar el siguiente cerrojo y se convertirá en un ciclo sin fin. Eso te llevará a la locura, Erik. Así está bien.

Erik le miró como si quisiera rebatirle, pero finalmente contestó:

—De acuerdo.

Pobre Erik, pensó Charles mientras le ayudaba a recoger las herramientas y a limpiar el serrín. Aunque no estuviera enamorado de Charles del modo en que él mismo lo estaba de él, podía afirmar con seguridad que eran buenos amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Y el secuestro de Charles le había asustado mucho.

 

Le escribía casi a cada hora cuando podía, haciéndole saber si iba a clase o a dar alguna reunión, o si de lo contrario no iba a poder estar con el móvil para que no se alarmara si no sabía de él  durante unas horas.

 

* * *

 

 

Estropeó esa rutina un par de semanas después de lo sucedido con Jason. Era mediados de abril, y tan solo quedaban menos de dos meses para que el matrimonio terminara, una idea que apenaba a Charles cuando veía el calendario.

Había estado charlando con Hank, y este había dicho algo que le hizo pensar en su investigación. Fueron al laboratorio a experimentar. Estaba tan absorto en lo que estaban haciendo, enumerando datos, recogiendo resultados, hasta que miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado cuatro horas.

Su estómago se tensó. Había dejado el móvil en la oficina.

—¡Tengo que irme! —le gritó a Hank, derribando casi los instrumentos en su prisa por salir de allí.

Atravesó todos los pasillos de Columbia, a punto estuvo de chocar con dos personas, y llegó a la oficina como si de una maratón se tratara. Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono que reposaba en su escritorio.

Tenía diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Erik.

Desbloqueó el móvil y pulsó el botón de llamar con las manos demasiado temblorosas para hacerlo.

—¿Charles? —respondió Erik angustiosamente al primer tono.

—Erik, oh Dios mío—soltó Charles—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me he entretenido en el laboratorio. Perdóname.

—Daré la vuelta entonces—dijo Erik, con la voz más calmada.

Charles no entendía.

—¿Dar la vuelta?

—Estaba yendo a buscarte.

Esta vez, Charles pudo escuchar de fondo el sonido del tráfico.

—¿Estás muy cerca de Columbia? —preguntó.

—A unos minutos.

Charles observó el reloj. Acababan de dar las cinco.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos en Amsterdam y damos un paseo, podríamos ir a cenar temprano?

—De acuerdo—respondió Erik—Puedo utilizar un día de salir más pronto del trabajo.

—Igualmente—dijo Charles, garabateó una nota para Hank. Recogió sus cosas. Siguieron hablando mientras iban a encontrarse hasta que divisó la alta figura de Erik esperándole en una esquina.

—Te veo—dijo, saludando. Colgó y corrió hacia él.

—Lamento haberte preocupado—se disculpó una vez llegó hasta él, dándole un rápido abrazo—De hecho, ahora que estás aquí, ¿quieres ver mi nueva oficina? Te puedo enseñar en lo que he estado trabajando.

—De acuerdo—contestó Erik, y Charles se cogió a su brazo de la misma manera en que había hecho en Acción de gracias y le guió de regreso de la misma manera.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik sentía que acababa de cerrar sus ojos para dormir cuando su sexto sentido lo despertó de inmediato. Charles, completamente vestido, se sentó junto a él en la cama, con el rostro serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Erik, irguiéndose enseguida. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras repasaba mentalmente las causas que podían ser el motivo de esa mirada: Raven herida, Jason suelto en las calles de nuevo…

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con un abogado—comenzó Charles.

Un sudor frio empezó a formarse en Erik. Ya está. Finalmente había ocurrido. Charles le iba a dejar.

—Erik, no te quería pedir nada a cambio en nuestro matrimonio pero…¿Podrías acordarme una cita con Albert Forstner?

Erik se le quedó mirando, le había pillado de sorpresa aquello y era algo muy alejado a lo que había estado temiéndose, tenía problemas para comprenderlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—El abogado con el que he hablado ha estado trabajando en uno de los muchos problemas que Kurt creó. Él acaba de desenredar un acuerdo con nuestro proveedor de equipos para la investigación nuclear en la compañía de mi padre, y ellos se acaban de retirar. Los Forstner producen los mejores equipos de laboratorio de todo el mundo, pero ellos no quieren hablar con nosotros desde que Kurt se hizo cargo y destruyó nuestra reputación. Si pudiera contactar con él, estoy seguro que podría convencerle…—exhaló profundamente, se veía apenado.

—De acuerdo, Charles—respondió Erik, el alivio era tan intenso que recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus manos temblaran—Te lo mereces.

 

—Me gustaría no tener que haberte pedido esto—dijo Charles, una vez hubo leído y aprobado el mensaje que Erik mandó.

—Es solo un email, Charles, no es el fin del mundo.

Charles asintió en señal de agradecimiento, luego su mirada se posó en el correo de Erik y sus ojos se estrecharon en desconfianza.

—¿Qué es eso? —y señaló.

—¿Qué es qué? —preguntó Erik. Observó el mail que Charles le indicaba. Oh, mierda.

—No es nada.

—“ _Invitación al picnic de la compañía_ ”  Eso no suena como nada—respondió, tomando el control del ordenador  antes de que Erik pudiera detenerle, y terminó abriéndolo—¡Es este fin de semana! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No vamos a ir—contestó.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos! Acudir a este tipo de eventos es bueno para la compañía y para mejorar el trabajo por equipos. Además, así conoceré a tus compañeros—afirmó Charles.

—Nunca voy a este tipo de actividades—dijo Erik—Son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bueno, pues vas a ir este año.

—Absolutamente no—replicó—Fin de la discusión.

 

* * *

 

 

—Acuérdate de aparcar cerca de la entrada, así no tendremos que cargar desde lejos con la nevera—dijo Charles el sábado.

—No solo estoy perdiendo un sábado con gente que no me cae particularmente bien, lo tengo que hacer lejos de casa y devorado por mosquitos—giró y entró al aparcamiento—¿No podían haber elegido un lugar mejor?

—Sabes que es difícil conseguir un espacio al aire libre en plena ciudad—contestó Charles—No aparques aquí, coge ese hueco dos plazas más allá—señaló.

—¿Alguna razón específica de elegir ese y no otros? —preguntó Erik cuando se detuvo y tiró del freno de mano.

—Me gustaba más—replicó, desabrochándose.

—La verdad, no teníamos que haber traído tantas cosas—dijo Erik, mientras cada uno agarraba un asa de cada lado de la nevera que Charles había comprado específicamente para esto.

—Es mejor tener de sobra que necesitarlo, de esa manera nadie se queda sin algo.

—No has pensado que quizá ya lo tienen organizado en un catering, en vez de tener que traerlo nosotros—argumentó, caminando con Charles a través del parque en ese día soleado, con el cielo totalmente azul. Todo era terrible.

—Va a ser un día muy largo si sigues quejándote—contestó Charles—Anímate y verás que pasa rápido.

—Quizá no quiero animarme—dijo Erik en cuanto divisó a sus compañeros alrededor de una larga mesa repleta de comida—Quizá prefiero hacerte saber cada minuto del infierno por el que voy a pasar.

—¿De verdad?

Angel, sosteniendo una Coca-cola que goteaba, fue la primera que les vio. Su boca se abrió.

—¡Mierda! —gritó—¡Lucas ha ganado la apuesta de la oficina!

La gente empezó a girarse para mirarles y Erik sintió como su ceño se iba frunciendo.

—Pagar, perras—dijo Lucas alegre, haciendo el gesto con sus manos a medida que Charles y Erik se establecían al final de la mesa. Literalmente, cada persona se le acercó y empezó a darle dinero—Os lo dije, el matrimonio cambia a un hombre.

—Lehnsherr apareciendo—dijo Betsy, meneando la cabeza mientras entregaba su billete de veinte—Esto es como ver el Old Faithful sin explotar.

Charles observó divertido.

—Parece que tienes una reputación, Erik.

—Desde que me has hecho ganar un par de cientos de dólares me caes bien—le dijo, mientras ojeaba rápidamente el dinero como si fuera un contable profesional—Lucas Bishop.

—Charles Xavier—le devolvió el saludo, extendiendo su mano—Encantado de conocerte.

 

Y entonces él desconectó. En tan solo una hora, Erik conocía más sobre sus compañeros de trabajo que lo que había sabido en los diez años que llevaba allí. No podía decir que era una mejora. Tras sacar la comida y bebidas que llevaban, se estableció al lado de Charles, porque así no podrían pedirle más cosas. Tomó un sorbo de bebida mientras los demás seguían llegando, todos iban directos a darle dinero a Lucas y luego a picotear algo de la mesa.

 

* * *

 

Tras un rato, la jefa de Erik pidió silencio para decir unas palabras. Habló sobre trabajar juntos como un equipo, la salud de la compañía y luego anunció una rifa.

Hurgó en un recipiente unos segundos y luego sacó un papel.

—Erik Lehnsherr—anunció.

La gente empezó a abuchear.

—No es justo—dijo Betsy—¿Él  aparece una vez y gana?

—Ni siquiera puse mi nombre—replicó Erik, que no quería levantarse a recoger la camiseta de premio.

—Oh, lo hice yo cuando fui a por la segunda bebida—contestó Charles radiante.

Erik le fulminó con la mirada.

—Entonces debes ir tú a por ella.

—Está bien—le dijo, atravesando la multitud. Aceptó la camiseta con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa encantadora—En nombre de mi marido, gracias. Estamos muy contentos de estar hoy aquí. Sé que le gusta trabajar con todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Él regresó al lado de Erik en medio de las risas.

 

* * *

 

 

—No comas la ensalada de patata, es probable que esté llena de bacterias—le advirtió Erik, ya que Charles le había echado un ojo mientras recorrían la mesa con los platos de papel en sus manos—Lleva ahí desde que llegamos.

—De acuerdo—contestó Charles, eligiendo entonces una colorida ensalada de fruta—Pero ahora me apetece ensalada de patata. ¿Tal vez podrías hacerla, cuando lleguemos luego a casa?

—Vamos a tener que pasar por la tienda entonces para comprar más huevos—dijo Erik, repasando mentalmente las cosas que habían en la nevera—Y de paso comprar cilantro y judías verdes.

Miró al frente y cazó a Betsy y Angel contemplándolos con expresiones idénticas de fascinación y horror.

—Es como ver a Stalin jugando con un gatito—comentó Betsy—Simplemente no pega.

Frunció el ceño y fue hacia Charles, que estaba sentado en una mesa de picnic frente a Tessa, alabando en voz alta los bollitos de jamón que esta había traído.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, comenzaron los juegos.

—¿Quieres jugar al voleibol? —le preguntó Charles a Erik una vez había terminado de contar a los demás su etapa en el equipo de remo de Oxford y cómo estuvo a punto de ser detenido por la escandalosa celebración la vez que vencieron a los de Cambridge.

—No—contestó Erik.

—¿Quieres ver al mago?

—No

Charles le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Sí—dijo Erik.

—De acuerdo, cariño—aceptó y se giró al resto de la mesa—Me temo que nos tenemos que marchar. Ha sido increíble conoceros a todos.

—Lo mismo digo, Charles—contestó Betsy—Me has hecho creer que los milagros existen.

—Envíame un mensaje en secreto si vais a venir el año que viene—añadió Lucas—Me gustaría ver cuánto dinero más puedo conseguir.

—De acuerdo—respondió Charles, Erik creyó notar una cierta tirantez en su respuesta. Recogieron sus platos y utensilios y desecharon los desperdicios.

 

* * *

 

 

—No ha sido tan terrible ¿verdad? —preguntó Charles, cuando guardaron en la nevera el resto de platos y comida que habían traído y se alejaban.

—Hubiera preferido recorrer Times Square desnudo.

—Creo que muchos preferirían verte desnudo en Times Square—contestó Charles, ayudándole a meter la nevera en el maletero—Pero ya se ha acabado y ahora les caes mejor a tus compañeros, y no tendrás que repetirlo hasta el próximo año.

—Aún no creo que haya merecido la pena—replicó Erik, cerrando la puerta y comprobando el espejo retrovisor antes de dar marcha atrás cuidadosamente con el coche.

Charles simplemente tarareó y sacó la tablet de Erik para leer en ella durante el viaje de regreso. Tras un rato empezó a leer pasajes de un artículo en voz alta a Erik, y empezaron a debatir sobre este.

Erik fue a la tienda para comprar los huevos y demás ingredientes antes de volver a la ciudad. Charles se quedó en el coche, y cuando Erik regresó, cargado con una bolsa, este tenía la ventanilla bajada y estaba hablando con una mujer que llevaba a un bebé sobre su pecho en un portabebés.

—Erik—dijo mientras se aproximaba al coche—Shontelle me estaba contando que va a haber un festival de comida y un concierto al aire libre en esta zona el próximo sábado. ¿Algún plan para el próximo  fin de semana?

—Tal vez—entró y arrancó.

Era peligroso, volverse adicto a esta vida con Charles cuando el tiempo que les quedaba era escaso, pensó, regresando a la carretera que les llevaría a casa. Iba a ser mucho más difícil alejarse una vez que llegara junio. Luego no habría festivales de comida o picnics, no habría demandas envueltas en preguntas, no estaría Charles para encaminar su vida desde la sencilla y simple arrogancia de que él sabía más que otros.

 

Tan solo estaría Erik, y su corazón roto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Old Faithful al que se refiere Betsy es un géiser, de ahí el juego de palabras.
> 
> Por cierto...solo quedan ¡dos capítulos! Así que antes de que finalice el mes planeo tenerlo acabado. Estoy pensando en pedirle permiso a Theapolis para traducir la continuación, pero solo si vosotr@s queréis :)


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas.

 

—Tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos va a hacer por tu cumpleaños—dijo Charles un mes después.

La fecha tenía especial importancia en su mente. No solo porque quisiera celebrarlo, sino porque Erik cumpliendo treinta el año pasado, era lo que les había llevado a esta situación. Antes que sentarse a ver horrorizado como avanzaban las agujas del reloj, Charles quería hacer algo grande para dejar de pensar en ello, hacer que no se sintiera como una sentencia de muerte.

—Puedo asegurarte que no tendremos una fiesta—contestó Erik, sin alzar la vista de la mesa de dibujo.

Charles le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta del estudio, donde estaba apoyado.

—Jamás. No. Estaba pensando en que hiciéramos algo diferente. ¿Qué te parece ir de excursión para hacer el sendero de los Apalaches?

Erik levantó la vista ante eso.

—¿Contigo?

—Por supuesto que conmigo—replicó Charles. Como Erik seguía mirándole incrédulo, agudizó su mirada—¿Qué estás insinuando?

Erik continuó observándole.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que significa esa mirada—añadió Charles despectivamente—Hice remo en la universidad, si te acuerdas.

—Cierto. Y remar un año en la universidad hace trece años te prepara para hacer el sendero de los Apalaches.

—Bueno. No todo el sendero. En realidad, había pensado en hacer una parte. Darte una prueba de ello. Dijiste que llevabas soñando mucho tiempo con ello.

—Sí—contestó—Es cierto.

—¡Vamos a ello entonces!  ¿Cuándo iremos al sitio donde se consiguen los suministros?

— _El sitio donde se consiguen los suministros_ —repitió Erik penosamente—Esto va a ser un desastre.

 

Pero no se negó. De hecho, empezó a irradiar una especie de entusiasmo enérgico en los días posteriores. Charles le observó planear con fervor, sintiéndose inmensamente satisfecho por haber escogido el regalo correcto.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik atravesó las puertas de la tienda de suministros como si estuviera realizando una misión.

—Dios mío, hay un montón de cosas diferentes aquí—exclamó Charles, siguiéndole y observando su alrededor con admiración. Nunca había estado en una tienda como esta, y no sabría nombrar o decir para qué servían la mitad de los objetos que veía expuestos.

—Empezaremos con la ropa—dijo Erik, haciéndose con un catálogo—Luego con el equipo de camping. Mochilas, suministros y accesorios lo último.

 

—Creo que estas son muy justas, Erik—señaló Charles, tratando de introducir su pie derecho en la bota de senderismo que Erik había escogido para él.

—Se supone que deben quedar ajustadas—contestó—Si te quedan holgadas tendrás ampollas.

Se arrodilló frente a Charles y aflojó aún más sus cordones. Luego tomó gentilmente su talón con sus estilizados dedos y le ayudó a introducir el pie en la bota. Lo ató con firmeza e inspeccionó la parte de los dedos.

—No creo que sean demasiado justas—dijo Erik—¿Te aprietan?

—No—respondió, miró hacia abajo, justo a las pestañas que rozaban las mejillas de Erik y se sintió extrañamente conmovido—Quedan bien.

—Camina un poco con ellas—dijo Erik, poniéndose en pie—Deberíamos empezar a dar paseos por la ciudad para darlas de si antes de que vayamos.

—De acuerdo—contestó Charles, ajustando su pie, ya que la parte posterior era más gruesa que las de sus zapatos habituales—Tal vez podemos empezar tras cenar.

Añadieron las botas en el carro, junto con calcetines y otras prendas, dado que nada de lo que tenía Charles estaba hecho para enfrentarse a las “adversidades”. Erik estuvo una eternidad comparando las opciones en tiendas de campaña, Charles pasó su tiempo dividido entre contemplar divertido a Erik y entretenerse con su móvil.

—Ya que es casi verano , quizá ni siquiera necesitemos utilizar la cremallera al completo—consideró Erik, añadiendo el saco de dormir al carrito. Charles echó un vistazo y se alegró al ver que Erik había optado por un saco doble, en vez de dos individuales. Probablemente habría alguna razón lógica para ello, algo sobre el calor corporal y el clima en el que iban a estar, pero a Charles no le importaba. Significaba que dormirían juntos del modo en que lo hacían en casa.

Erik revisó mochila por mochila, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Las probaba una tras otra con Charles antes de tomar una decisión.

Normalmente Charles estaría aburrido con este tipo de compras, pero el entusiasmo y la satisfacción de Erik le emocionaban. Espero a que Erik revisara cada sección de la tienda minuciosamente, como si fuera un niño en una tienda de dulces, añadiendo artículo tras artículo, pensando que Erik necesitaba este tipo de caprichos en su vida más a menudo.

—Creo que esto nos bastará para comer tres días—dijo Erik echando todo al repleto carrito. Revisando de nuevo para calcular mentalmente los suministros y luego añadió—Quizás algo más de carne—y fue a por ello.

Charles guardó el teléfono y echó un vistazo a lo que Erik había traído.

Vio una gran cantidad de paquetes envasados al vacío, y de repente estuvo de vuelta en la pequeña cabaña sucia, en medio de la noche, observando una pila de cajas en el rincón.

—Esto debería ser suficiente—dijo Erik, dejando cinco bolsas más de carne seca en el—Y si no nos lo acabamos es lo suficientemente ligero como para traerlo de vuelta sin ser una carga—miró a Charles y enseguida frunció el ceño—¿Qué?

Respiraba con dificultad, no podía responder. Erik volvió a mirar el carrito y Charles pudo sentir el momento en que Erik se dio cuenta. Enseguida palideció.

—Charles—habló en voz baja, acercándose lentamente a él—No tenemos porqué hacer esto. Era algo agradable, pero estaré igual de feliz haciendo otra cosa.

Era mentira, Charles lo sabía, inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse. Erik estaba muy emocionado con esto. Era su sueño.

—No—replicó—¿Acaso voy a ser incapaz de mirar de nuevo una lata de sopa el resto de mi vida? Quiero hacer esto—cuando Erik le miró, apunto de rebatirle, él añadió—De verdad, Erik. Si permito que lo que Jason me hizo frene experiencias en mi vida me odiaría a mí mismo. Quiero hacerlo.

Erik se quedó observándole, taladrándole con la mirada.

—Muy bien—concedió, pero no se alejó de él inmediatamente. Durante unos instantes, compartieron espacio.

—Pero quizás sin las latas de sopa de carne—dijo Charles, entregándoselos.

—Por supuesto—contestó, recogiéndolos. Volvió con cuatro paquetes de verdura en su lugar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Espero que no os coman los osos—dijo Raven cuando los dejaba—Si no llegáis a la hora asumiré que os ha pasado eso.

—Con Erik a cargo del horario, si no estamos es que nos ha pasado precisamente eso—bromeó Charles, inclinado en la ventanilla del conductor para hablar con ella, con la mochila a su espalda—Gracias de nuevo, cariño. Te veré pronto.

Besó su mejilla y ella les despedía con la mano hasta que ya no estuvo a la vista.

—Por aquí—señaló Erik, con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

Se encaminó hacia el sendero y Charles le siguió.

 

Era algo agradable, caminar por el bosque, Charles se sorprendió de ello. Les rodeaban sonidos de animales y los propios de la naturaleza: el viento meciendo los árboles, haciendo que las ramas y hojas se muevan, mosquitos por todas partes.

Gracias a Dios había traído spray contra estos, pensó cuando uno particularmente molesto zumbaba en su oreja. Entrar en contacto con la naturaleza estaba bien hasta cierto punto. Erik abría camino, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, se notaba tanto que estaba disfrutando que eso aumentaba enormemente el ánimo de Charles.

 

 

Caminaron el resto del día, parando de vez en cuando para beber y hablar. Erik le suministraba la carne seca como si fuese un sargento dando órdenes, y Charles, obediente, masticaba la carne para “mantener la energía”.

 

Era la puesta de sol cuando Erik logró encontrar un sitio para acampar lo suficientemente bueno. Se instalaron en el. Erik se encargaba de todo y Charles le ayudaba lo mejor que podía.

—Y esta es la parte de acampar que sabía que iba a odiar—suspiró Charles, mientras cogía el rollo de papel higiénico—Mantente alejado de ahí si sabes lo que te conviene. Sé afilar un palo, iré a por ti como te metas conmigo.

—Ni en mis sueños—contestó, sonriendo.

Erik había sido muy detallado sobre todos los aspectos a los que se enfrentarían durante la ruta-por desgracia, incluso mientras cenaban-por lo que Charles se adaptó a la situación más con resignación que con escrúpulos.

 

La cena ya estaba lista cuando regresó, con una taza de té incluida para él, algo que le animó de inmediato. Después de cenar, sacaron un paquete de nubes y las tostaron en el fuego mientras contemplaban el cielo y señalaban las constelaciones.

—No ves un cielo como este en la ciudad—dijo Charles en voz baja, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, observando el infinito cielo, repleto de estrellas—No recuerdo la última vez que vi tantas estrellas juntas.

—Lo sé—respondió Erik, en el mismo tono.

Entraron a su pequeña tienda y se prepararon para dormir. Charles sacó un nuevo pantalón de pijama que había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión-estaba repleto de pequeños árboles- y la camiseta que Erik había ganado en el picnic de la oficina.

—Estoy contento de que hayamos hecho esto, Erik—confesó mientras se metía en el saco que iban a compartir.

—Y yo—dijo Erik, cerrando la cremallera de la tienda tras asegurarse que la fogata estaba bien apagada.

Se metió también al saco y se acomodaron. Los sonidos de la naturaleza impregnaban el aire a su alrededor. Sintiéndose audaz e impulsivo, de repente, Charles se dio la vuelta y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Erik, pegándose contra él.

—Buenas noches—murmuró ahogadamente ya que su cara estaba enterrada en su cuerpo.

—Buenas noches—escuchó, y la mano de Erik se acomodó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Cansado por la caminata durante el día, enseguida cayó en brazos de Morfeo, feliz y contento.

 

* * *

 

 

El día siguiente fue muy similar. Charles despertó en el saco vacio, Erik ya se había levantado y estaría haciendo lo que solía hacer hasta que Charles se despertara. Se tumbó en el saco, desorientado durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Charles se tropezó, vistiéndose en el interior de la tienda, salió de ella frotándose los ojos y fue recibido con una taza de té recién hecho y que Erik le tendía.

Poco a poco fue desperezándose, empacaron y volvieron a caminar. Acostumbrado al ritmo, pasaron el resto del día charlando y debatiendo, de política o sobre la mejor manera de mantener fresco el apartamento en verano. Bromeaban y también hablaban en serio. Erik le contó el día que se enteró que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión. Charles habló de Kurt y de su madre ahogada en alcohol.

 

Vieron a un cervatillo, tan delicado como un copo de nieve, a tan solo unos palmos de ellos.

—Oh Dios mío, Erik—susurró Charles, observando las marcas de su piel, sus enormes e inocentes ojos. Echó a correr pero ambos permanecieron quietos en el mismo sitio, sintiendo la ráfaga de aire y el sol, lado a lado.

 

Esa noche Erik sacó un frasco con la cena y siguieron hablando. Charles le contó un poco sobre Jason, pero no tenía nada que decir que Erik no supiera ya. Este relató su experiencia en la escuela, pero su ira se había enfriado, en este punto parecía más desconcertado por lo que había tenido que pasar.

 

Tener sexo al aire libre con Erik sería espectacular, imaginó Charles, observándole a través de las llamas de su fogata. Pero le quedaba una noche, y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera una piedra preciosa.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Charles despertó con Erik aún presionado contra él. Creyó sentir sus dedos  trazando el logo de la empresa en la camiseta, en el pecho de Charles, sintió las yemas acariciar el borde de la camiseta, rozando la piel de su cuello, pero no estaba seguro.

 

Caminaron medio día hasta que Raven los recogió.

 

La última hora la pasaron cogidos de la mano.

 

* * *

 

 

Regresaron el domingo por la noche, y solo les quedaba una semana de matrimonio. El próximo domingo era 13 de junio. El feliz y relajado ambiente de sus vacaciones desapareció al momento de atravesar la puerta. Charles intentó forzarse a estar alegre, pero sentía la tensión en cada sonrisa que intentaba. Los hombros de Erik parecían tensos, y las respuestas a Charles eran concisas, aunque podrían ser solo imaginaciones de Charles.

Se encontró incapaz de preguntarle a Erik por sus planes, si su apartamento ya estaba listo para volver, ¿necesitaría ayuda? La idea de pedirle a Erik que se fuera le resultaba repugnante y su estómago se retorcía. Así que no preguntó ni dijo nada.

 

Dejaron de hablar sobre el futuro. Todas sus preguntas o comentarios estaban enfocados en la inmediatez de lo que estuvieran haciendo o en algo que hubiese ocurrido ese mismo día.

 

Los días corrían. Pasó el 9 de junio, el 10 de junio, el 11 de junio.

 

En la noche del 12 de junio, Charles se echó agua en su rostro en el baño, temblaba por como su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Se limpió la cara, y se cambió, dejando que las prendas cayeran al suelo formando un montón.

Fue hacia la puerta que daba al dormitorio, iluminado únicamente por la lámpara de la mesita de Erik. Este se encontraba sentado contra el cabecero de acero, encima de las sábanas, con la mirada fija en la puerta como si supiera lo que Charles le iba a pedir.

Charles avanzó hasta el extremo de la cama. Se arrodilló en ella y comenzó a gatear hacia Erik, hasta a estar a horcajadas sobre él, con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, aferrándose al cabecero, la cabeza de Erik se reclinó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

Él aproximó la suya para que sus labios se rozaran.

—Erik, te lo ruego—el _quédate conmigo_ se quedó atascado en su garganta.

Las manos de Erik llegaron al borde de su camiseta blanca, y Charles le ayudó a quitársela. Levantó sus rodillas para que él pudiera deslizar sus calzoncillos, liberando su pene semiduro. Se quedó quieto cuando las manos de Erik llegaron a la parte posterior de sus  muslos, deslizándolas de arriba abajo. Apretó los muslos de Charles, retirando finalmente la mirada, examinando ahora la carne entre sus manos. Las deslizó hacia arriba por lo que sus dedos índice rozaban el pliegue de las nalgas.

—Sí—dijo Charles. Situándose sobre la polla de Erik—Así.

Enseguida se hundió con lentitud, aceptando en su interior centímetro a centímetro, con el picazón de los mordiscos de Erik por su clavícula. Pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Erik mientras este le tenía sujeto por ambos lados, a un ritmo constante. Con su mano derecha acarició el rostro desencajado de Erik, tratando de memorizarlo, la forma en que le miraba cada vez que se elevaba y hundía en él.

 

Tras un buen rato, Erik movió su mano hasta la nuca de Charles y le embistió, penetrándole aún más hondo, y con cuidado le recostó en su espalda. Follándole con movimientos largos y profundos.

—¿Bien? —preguntó entrecortadamente—¿Está bien, Charles?

—Está muy bien—respondió, con lágrimas en sus ojos—Erik. Eres tan bueno.

Erik enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Charles y empezó a moverse más rápido. Charles cerró los ojos y enroscó brazos y piernas a su cuerpo, tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de unirlos aún más de lo que estaban.

 

Cuando terminaron, Erik cayó dormido sobre su estómago, con la cabeza en dirección opuesta a Charles. Él apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Erik, con el brazo sobre él y su mano descansando en el hombro más alejado. Su otra mano permanecía junto a la muñeca de Erik.

 

Contempló como pasaba cada minuto a partir de las once. Pronto fueron las 23:56. 23:57. 23:58. 23:59.

Un sollozo se escapó. 00:00. 00:01.

 

Al final, el agotamiento emocional le golpeó con la fuerza de un ladrillo y cayó exhausto en un profundo sueño.

 

 

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Erik se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes!!! Me ha quedado claro que queréis la continuación. Algunas ya lo habéis leído, por eso quiero avisar a las que no de que la continuación no es un fic largo como este :( no quiero llevar a engaño. Son solo dos fics que nos cuentan más tras el desenlace de esta historia. Hablaré con la autora y le pediré permiso. Espero tener su respuesta para el próximo cap que es el último! Planeo que esté antes de fin de mes.   
> Saludos y no me odien mucho por el final de este capítulo, recuerden que solo traduzco jajajaja :P


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO FINAL

 

—No sé si seré capaz de estar allí una vez que se haya ido—le dijo Charles a Raven, con la taza de té sin tocar quedándose helada junto a su mano. Se apoyó contra la mesita vintage, situada junto a la pared de su artístico apartamento del SoHo—Quizás me quede aquí un par de días, si estás de acuerdo con ello.

—Sí, supongo—respondió ella, mientras arreglaba un jarrón con flores que había comprado a un vendedor en la calle cuando fue a por los muffins del desayuno—Pero déjame preguntarte esto, Charles: ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere permanecer casado?

Charles no levantó la mirada de su taza.

—Él nunca quiso esto. Fue forzado a ello.

—Bueno, sí, al principio—dijo—Pero un montón de cosas cambian en un año. Tú no le viste cuando te secuestraron, Charles. Estaba aterrorizado. En serio, _aterrorizado_.

—Es un buen amigo—replicó Charles.

—Si no está enamorado de ti, me comeré cada uno de los sombreros que tengo—sentenció ella—Y has visto mi armario. De verdad, piensa en esto: ¿Crees que Erik es el típico hombre que seguiría casado si no quisiera? ¿Podrías forzarle a hacer algo que no quiera?

—Supongo que no—contestó Charles tímidamente.

—No sé qué más hacer para convencerte—empezó a decir, luego sus ojos se ensancharon—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que me olvidara de esto!

Corrió hacia su bolso y hurgó en su interior. Extrajo el teléfono  y rebuscó en el un rato hasta que lo plantó frente a él, casi estampándoselo en la cara—Ahí.

Era una foto  de Erik y él en el día de su boda. Recordó el momento exacto. Erik deslizó su brazo por los hombros de Charles y encajaron como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que habían estado la una sobre la otra hasta que por fin encontraron su lugar. Erik le miraba desde arriba y él a Erik desde abajo, y ahora sostenía en su mano una evidencia fotográfica de la forma en la que se contemplaban el uno al otro.

—Si esa no es la mirada de un hombre enamorado, no sé entonces cual es—dijo Raven.

Ella le quitó el móvil un segundo para buscar otra cosa y enseguida se lo devolvió, pulsando el play para iniciar la reproducción de un video. La ceremonia de boda había comenzado. Observó, asombrado, la manera en que Erik le miraba, como si no pudiera creerse que Charles estaba frente a él, sosteniendo sus manos. Como si Charles fuese lo único en aquella sala, en todo el universo.

—Me tengo que ir—soltó, poniéndose en marcha.

—Sí, vamos, Charles—le animó Raven—¡Ve a por tu hombre! Conquístale y tened un montón de sexo, aunque no me cuentes esa parte, ugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Voló hacia casa, pensando en cómo abordar a Erik. A medida que atravesó corriendo las puertas de cristal, decidió que le escribiría, invitándole a tomar un café. Quizás en el lugar donde habían discutido los detalles de su inminente matrimonio, a modo de simetría.

Rebosante de esperanza, fue por las escaleras en vez del ascensor, hasta que llegó a la cuarta planta y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y tomó el ascensor para el resto del trayecto. Pensaba que haber realizado una parte de la ruta Apalache le había puesto en mejor forma, meditó mientras se abrían las puertas al llegar a su planta.

Abrió la puerta inhalando profundamente, ideando el texto que mandaría. Acababa de deslizar el cerrojo que Erik le había instalado cuando él mismo apareció de repente en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Se apoyó en el como si la aparición de Charles le hubiera atravesado como una bala.

—Te habías ido—dijo rasgadamente, al mismo tiempo que Charles decía:

—Te marchaste.

Erik se recompuso y avanzó a zancadas hacia él. Tomando sus manos en las suyas.

—Charles, te lo ruego, sigue casado conmigo—pidió— _Por favor._ Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

 —¿De verdad? —preguntó Charles, una ráfaga de alegría comenzaba a recorrerle e hizo que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos—¿Quieres seguir casado conmigo?

—Con todo mi corazón—afirmó Erik.

—Jamás he querido tanto algo en mi vida—contestó Charles, resplandeciente. Luego se detuvo—Pero entonces, ¿dónde fuiste esta mañana?

—Irrumpí en la oficina de Azazel para conseguir el contrato—contestó Erik, señalando a la mesa, donde reposaban los documentos—El que firmamos ambos. Quería pedirte que lo rompieras conmigo.

Charles libró sus manos del agarre y empujó a Erik en su torso.

—¡Podría haberte matado! ¿Me has asustado de muerte por un insignificante gesto dramático?

Erik le miró ofendido.

—Iba a estar de vuelta antes de que te despertaras. Nunca te levantas antes de las nueve los domingos.

—Aparentemente lo hago cuando temo que mi marido esté a punto de dejarme—respondió Charles, arrojando sus brazos al cuello de Erik, besándole con entusiasmo.

Erik le envolvió entre los suyos, apresándole con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

—Bueno, si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien—dijo Charles cuando se separaron.

Cada uno agarró una parte del documento y lo rompieron por la mitad, y luego otra vez. Erik arrojó los papeles a la basura.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre qué haremos con todo lo que tengo aún en el trastero—dijo Erik, volviendo al lado de Charles.

—Ya lo pensaremos—respondió, acogiéndole de vuelta en sus brazos—Tenemos tiempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un largo camino. Traducir esta historia me ha encantado :) no solo por releerla sino por haber enganchado a más gente a ella y a otras historias de Theapolis, que es encantadora.   
> Miles de gracias, de verdad ^.^ por todos vuestros kudos, comentarios y demás, incluso a los que leen en silencio :) yo solo me limito a traducir y todo el mérito es de Theapolis, pero he disfrutado como una enana contestando a cada uno de ellos <3   
> Me hubiera gustado terminar contándoos que tengo permiso para traducir las siguientes, pero la autora aún no me ha respondido, por eso he retrasado unos días la subida de este capítulo, esperando tener contestación. ¡Estad atentos por si acaso! En el caso de que no podáis esperar os recomiendo que os metáis en su perfil y sigáis leyendo :)  
> Quiero agradecer a Elizabeth, que me está ayudando a repasar de nuevo los capítulos en busca de faltas de ortografía que se me hayan podido pasar.  
> Es una primera traducción, y ya sabéis que hay cosas que no se pueden traducir literalmente por las complejidades de cada idioma, pero he tratado de hacer lo mejor que he podido.   
> ¡Hasta otra historia! Que será esta vez propia y muy pronto ;) Always Cherik <3


End file.
